Another happening in highschool
by zennaclearwater
Summary: My name is Rin. I've always been home schooled by my aunt Kaede, a substitute science teacher that mostly works in biology and botany. My aunt, whom I live with, recently asked me if I wanted to go to the school she works in as the principal has extended a personal invitation. What do I do I'm so nervous! Sessho x Rin
1. ADVISORY WARNING

**WARNING**

This story contains graphic and mature content of explicit nature depicted between fictional characters.

Please be mature and know this before you continue reading, thank you.


	2. The Dance

I sat on the bench on the side of the gymnasium of the school about nine miles away from my house. Music pulsed loud and hard playing some new upbeat tune from one of the stations I hated. No, this wasn't my school but I was allowed to be here, of course that didn't mean I _wanted_ to be here. I sighed, resting my head against the cold white stucco covered brick wall wondering why I let my aunt weasel me into this...

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I looked up to see a, much older, tall brown haired boy standing in front of me smiling. His teeth were impossibly white and he had his hair up in spikes with the ends bleached to off white blonde, and he was wearing a dark blue tuxedo.

"Uh, not really." I bowed my head in a quick bob and then returned the smile tentatively. "thanks."

"Whatever," he stopped smiling and shrugged, walking away and going to the next girl.

Pursing my lips and wanting to escape this personal hell, I got up and grabbed the front of my long peach colored dress so that it wouldn't be dragging as I escaped the room.

_Damn I wish I wasn't so short—_ "Oof."

I'd run into a wall, or that's what it felt like at least.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

_Awe great another guy._

"Oh no it's my fault I wasn't," I looked up and paused for a long time. "Uh, looking where I was going."

Heat started to crawl into my cheeks as I took in the tall white haired Asian boy standing in front of me, His hair was up in a pony tail behind his head and it still unbelievably came down to his lower back. His bangs were cut with a small gap parting them in the center of his forehead and hanging just above his eyes. _His eyes!_

His eyes were a shade I'd never seen before, bright amber. And he was still looking at me... because I'd been staring for the past three minutes with my mouth hanging open.

"Oh, oh my god I'm sorry for that I space out sometimes because I'm an idiot!" I bowed twice and ducked away so I could get away faster.

_Shoot shoot shoot why would I do that!_

Making it around the corner I ran into yet another person. _Shit._

"Hey watch where you're going!" This guy was a white haired Asian dude too! What the hell is with this school. He was almost as short as me and his hair was fluffy and wild looking but fell over his shoulders and his bangs were messily cut and hung just above amber eyes that were the same shade as the other boys. "Oh it's just a kid, sorry."

"This is just too weird," I darted around him and went into the first room that came up.

Thankfully I made it into a bright, quiet, and empty room.

Looking around I spotted jars of yellowish liquid with plants floating in them. Each jar was labeled with the name of the plants and there was another glass cupboard lining the wall under the shelves of plants with little lizards and snakes also floating in yellow liquid and bleached out.

Bunsen burners were on every black topped round table in the room as well as a metal trey and a sink. Well, I'd found my way to the science lab.

Not caring that it was filled with creepy dead things I pulled my bag from around my shoulder and fished out my iPod and book. I turned on piano music to play through the headphones and put it on as loud as possible so that I would be able to hear it without having to wear the ear buds because they hurt my ears. Making sure no one was looking for me, I pulled out a chair, opened my book and started reading.

"What book are you reading?"

I jumped once and turned around to see a rather large kid wearing a hoodie writing down mathematical equations all over a fat five star notebook.

Settling down, I grabbed the book and held it up for him to see.

He looked up, his large dark blue eyes looking from my face to my book and nodding before going back to his equations. As he moved his arm I noticed there was a large gly scar on it whe the shirt had shifted and I could see his skin.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked, not wanting to bother him about the scar but wanting to start conversation nonetheless.

He looked at me again, and I noticed his face was long and he had black hair under that hood. His ears were pierced and gouged but not that much, as well as he had another scar on his upper cheek.

"I was in here when you got here," he said finally. "I was surprised you didn't notice me."

"Why didn't you say something I didn't mean to ignore you," something about him made me smile genuinely and I got up to sit next to him, placing my iPod on the table and pulling my book in front of me, going back to reading,

"I've read that book." He said, looking at it. "You're just getting to the part where she finds out her actual brother is a part demon?"

"Yeah," I breathed, pulling the book to my chest. "To be honest I've read this book before but there's just something about reading that's better than real life. It's my escape."

"You remind me of the girl I like," he blushed once and then looked back down at his notebook, hastily scribbling out one of the three line theories and starting again.

"That's so sweet." I blushed a little too and smiled. "What's her name?"

"Kagome," he breathed. "But I haven't told her yet so you can not tell anyone!"

"Don't worry I don't go to school here so you're in the clear," I smiled again and went back to my book, for some reason I couldn't stop now. This kid just had some kind of aura that was radiating _sweet. _"Besides, I'm not the kind of person that likes to go around talking to people about stuff like that."

"You sound like a nice girl, it's too bad you don't study here," He looked up at me from under his hood and a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth again. "It would be nice to have more nice girls around."

"You really are a good guy, I hope this Kagome girl knows that." I looked over his paper and realized he was writing down theories on creating medicine using snake oil and various herbs. "Are you going to study to become a medical scientist?"

"Ah, I don't have the kind of money to pay for the schooling." He closed his notebook and I read the name Jinenji scrawled in his handwriting on the front. "Besides, I'm planning on helping my mom in her greenhouse when I graduate. Ah but you don't want to hear all that..."

"No it's ok all of this sounds really neat and I've liked talking to you, it's not something I can say for a lot of people because mostly they go on about selfish things." I said fast, trying to encourage him.

"I'm just a little uneasy because you're being nice to me, not many are." Jinenji said, shifting in his seat and finally making me realize the body language he was using. He was nervous.

"Well, I like you, you've been being nice to me therefor I'm nice to you." I shrugged. "I can't dislike someone who's given me no reason not to."

"Right," he said finally, relaxing a little. "So did someone ask you to the homecoming?"

"Oh no," I waved my hands in front of me. "I'm here because my aunt is a sub here and she was told by the principal she could bring me to the dance if I wanted, I'm home schooled."

"Do you live with your aunt? Oh, I'm getting a little too personal huh?" He looked back down again. "Sorry."

"Oh no, you're fine. Jinenji right?" He looked up at me when I used his name and smiled. "Yeah I live with my Aunt Kaede, she's pretty awesome but she talks weird and sometimes she says phrases that sound more like riddles and she gets really hard to understand."

"You mean the substitute science teacher? I know that woman, she's my favorite teacher even if she is a sub." Jinenji physically looked a lot happier now that he knew I was related to one of the teachers he knew. "She knows a lot about botany!"

"Yeah, she's pretty great." I agreed.


	3. Spying Game

Sesshomaru looked into the window of the room he could hear laughing coming from, wondering who else would be skipping the dance and realizing it was that young girl he had bumped into in the hallway while he was read walking again. She was talking to Jinenji, and she had a soft expression on her face that was nothing like he'd seen anyone other than his younger brothers almost girlfriend give him.

He couldn't help but smile a little as she carried on, moving her hands about dramatically. Her peach colored dress was light, but she had extremely fair skin that was a lot lighter than the dress and long fluffy black hair to create an even more extreme contrast. Her head turned to the door and she spotted him there looking through the window, her very large dark brown eyes lighting up her delicately round face as she smiled and waved for him to come into the room.

Again, someone who wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru as well was not common.

Smiling back but not really feeling it, Sesshomaru shook his head and shrugged, walking further down the hallway and away from the annoying music echoing down the hall.


	4. A Friendly Smile

"Well okay then," I said, returning my attention back to Jinenji as the white haired boy walked away. "So anyway, like I was saying, Kaede used to work in a catholic nursing home, as you know she's really really religious. But she used to bring her golden retriever Lady there and it made the residents so happy. Every once in a while she'd bring me over there and I like the birds this one woman, Victoria, has. They're beautiful and so is she, and on top of that she writes poetry. That's why I want to work at the nursing home."

"You have a kind heart, and you're a very warm person." Jinenji smiled, I found myself smiling whenever he did. "I'm glad to have met you today Rin."

"Oh stop I'm blushing!" I could feel my face on fire from the flattering things he was saying. "Jinenji you're too nice you know that?"

"Hm, I wish other people thought the same thing."

"I still don't understand how they couldn't, you have to be one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"Yes, well. Sometimes when you're a lot larger than most people and you've got a strange way of dressing or scars you don't want to talk about, people, especially teenagers, won't wait to get to know you before disregarding you and never speaking to you again." Jinenji touched one of the scars that I could see. "Usually the first thing people ask me about is why I have them, they think I'm a cutter."

"Well I didn't, and I now know you're a nice person." I shrugged. "So can I be your friend."

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" He lifted up his hand from the table and poked the end of my nose, making me giggle.

"Yeah I know this might sound dumb," I continued. "but do you want to dance with me?"

"You mean in here! Alone?!" His entire face turned redder then a tomato.

"Actually I meant in the gym with the other kids, but it's ok if you say no I mean..." I stopped, _man I'm dumb, I bet he thinks I'm acting like an idiot right now I wouldn't say yes._

"Rin I would love to dance with you."

My ears perked up and I looked up from the table. He was still blushing but he looked happy.

"Come on, lets get over there before it's over." I put out my hand as I got up and went over to him, grabbing the sleeve of his black hoodie and pulling him to stand up. As he stood I realized for the first time that he was about three times larger than me in all aspects, towering and bulky with a slight hunch. I smiled without loosing a beat. "But first you need to take that hood off."

"I uh," he paused and nodded, taking off his hood and revealing long thick curly black hair that was a little messy and up in a pony tail, but in some places it had escaped the pony tail and hung around a cute face. His large light blue eyes darted around. "Okay."


	5. Mystery Dancer

Having picked a spot to read at the end of the hall close to the window so that he could watch the cars go by on the road, Sesshomaru noticed the door to the science lab opening and the young girl practically dragging Jinenji out of the room. Something not a lot of people would have been able to pull off. His hood was also down, Sesshomaru noted.

Having acknowledged Jinenji a long time ago in middle school as someone who held an equal amount of knowledge and the ability to use it. Sesshomaru payed a little more attention to Jinenji as they got older, he knew well that the other students bullied him harshly and it lead to him slowly pulling away from groups all together and becoming more reserved.

If it wasn't for the fact that his younger brother was always complaining that his kinda girlfriend acted like she liked him in the way a girl likes a boy at this age, and going on about it to the point where Sesshomaru felt like he wanted to snap the little loudmouth's neck, he probably would have been able to forget about the kid some time ago.

It was better not to pay attention to the students in this ridiculously lacking school.

But not being able to push away his curiosity, Sesshomaru started to walk behind them at a far enough range not to draw attention, and followed them back to the gym.

The girl wrapped one of her pale and delicate arms around Jinenji without showing any sign of discomfort and took his hand in hers, gracefully pulling him around the room in a four step waltz as he stumbled to keep up with her.

Sesshomaru smirked and sat down on the bench, pulling his book back up but not seeming to be able to stop watching the look of utter enjoyment on the girls face as Jinenji stepped on her toe for the fifth time in a row. What a strange person...

"Huh," his brothers voice coming out of the blue startled Sesshomaru and made him jump a little, almost tossing his book into the air. "I'm surprised to see you here, but not as surprized as seeing that." Inu Yasha said in a grumpy tone, pointing at Jinenji openly.

"Do you not have any sense of shame little brother, don't point at people." Sesshomaru smacked Inu Yahsa's hand as he pointed, causing his younger brother to pull it back and rub it, making a childish face. "Where's your owner, shouldn't you be in a shorter leash right now?"

"Don't talk about me and Kagome like I'm her pet!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"In that use of the phrase, it would be said as so; Kagome and I." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Inu Yasha folded his arms and pulled his feet onto the bench to sit cross legged, which looked ridiculous because he was wearing a too large black tuxedo and no tie or bow tie with the front of his white men's shirt partially unbuttoned.

"You're impossible..." Sesshomaru sighed and looked back down at his book, every once in a while catching another glimpse of the girl spinning around the room with a boy three times her stature.


	6. Nathan Gumo

"Eh... Everyone's looking at us Rin. I'm really starting to get embarrassed about this." Jinenji whispered. "I want to go back to the science lab."

"You'll live," I said, leaning back and letting him catch me while I let my head hang dramatically, thankful I'd taken those stupid dance lessons now. "The girls are all just jealous of me because I get to dance with you and they don't. Wanna ask one of them?"

"I couldn't..." but I'd already turned out of his grasp and sent him flying into a girl who was actually looking at him intently. A tall black haired girl with slightly tanned skin and light brown eyes wearing a long modest red dress who smiled up at Jinenji in a friendly way.

After they started dancing in a more modern style I smiled in a self satisfactory way and clasped both my hands together, heading for the door to the gym and feeling sincerely glad I came.

"Hey, get your dirty hands off my girlfriend!"

"Oh _now _I'm your girlfriend, that's not what you told Kikyo!"

My head snapped back in horror as I saw the fluffy haired Asian boy pushing Jinenji hard and knocking him into one of the benches. Some of the other kids started laughing at him.

"Stop it Inu Yasha!" The girl with the black hair screamed.

Jinenji put his hood back on quickly and ran for the door, nearly knocking into me on his way out. I got a glimpse of him crying.

"Jinenji wait!" I called after him at the same time as someone else and realized I wasn't the only one running after him. The black haired girl was too.

"I'm Kagome, you?" She said as we ran after him through the halls towards the exit.

"Rin." I replied, not taking my eyes off of Jinenji as he turned another corner.

"You're friends with him too?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on he probably went to the science lab." We rounded the corner and were stopped by the spiky haired kid and two other boys.

"Excuse us," I breathed, tired from running.

"Yes, _excuse you_. You fucking turned me down for a freak. No one does that to Nathan Gumo."

"Gumo, what a stupid last name. Now if you would please move your retarded ass I need to get around you." I tried to get around him but he grabbed my shoulder and slammed me hard into the wall, smashing his hand over my mouth.

Kagome gasped and started to run.

"Kohaku, grab that dumbass before she gets a teacher." He said to a short boy in a pair of loose dress pants and a black men's shirt. The kid looked at him as if he wanted to say no but ran impossibly fast and grabbed Kagome by the hair.

"Hel—_!_" The boy, Kohaku, slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he whispered to her.

Yanking on his grasp, Kagome tired desperately to get away, I could see her shaking.

"I'm going to take you into that room there and have a nice little chat with you, and if you scream I'll knock you the fuck out you understand?" Nathan asked me, glowering into my eyes.

I nodded.

"Good girl, we don't want to see that little bitch over there get hurt either do we?" Nathan said with a sneer letting go of me. My lips felt swollen, and I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey, mind your own business—_Oh _shit it's him!"

I spotted where the third boy was now lying on the ground clutching his stomach with a very pissed off white haired boy towering over him.

"Remember, scream and I hurt you and your friend little girl." Nathan threw me at the wall again using my hair, making me hit the bricks with my skull.

_Blackness._

I opened my eyes, my head feeling like it was a league underwater. I couldn't see anything clearly at first, just pale white and amber colors marking my vision. When I fully came to there was a handsome boy hovering close to my face with a mostly unreadable face, his amber eyes looking at me intently.

"Oh god what happened, is that girl ok?" I asked, looking around and seeing all three boys on the floor. Kagome was crying to a teacher a little further away.

"Of course you would be concerned for the least injured one, what kind of an idiot are you?"

_Well fuck you and your shit too!_

I glowered at him for a second before realizing his cheek was swollen and one of his earlobes was bleeding. "Are you okay?"

He smacked his forehead with his palm loudly.

"I'm sorry but the school policy is that we have to suspend anyone who gets into a fight, weather they're the victim of an assault or the assailant." I heard the older man who was talking to the girl, Kagome I remembered she had told me.

"So that's Kagome?" I wondered out loud quietly and I stood up.

"Yeah, my younger brother may be an idiot but at least he found a good girlfriend." The white haired boy said, I wasn't quite sure if that was meant for me entirely.

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling the back of my head and finding a tender lump there.

"It's Sesshomaru." He said curtly, tilting his head when I winced. "Your head still hurt?"

"Yes," I nodded, my head still swimming a little. "I'm also still dizzy. Is the nurse here?"

He looked at me and let his head drop before letting out a long irritated sigh and looking back up at me. "Come on, I'll take you there."

"Thank yo—_ou_." I gasped when an arm swooped under my knees and sent me falling back into his arms as he lifted me up. "Put me down I can walk!"

"Don't be so loud you'll make my ears bleed." He grumbled, walking around the teacher.

"One of your ears is already bleeding, mathematically speaking making your ears bleed would be negative and if I'm loud it would make them bleed so technically what your saying is if I am loud your ear would stop bleeding." I said grumpily. "Which is a positive thing."

"You're dumb." A little smile pulled on the corner of his mouth as he took me into the nurses office.


	7. Busted

"Okay honey how about we call your mom?" Nurse Kitti asked the girl sitting on the edge of the bed in the small white room. Her Pale skin was bleached out in an unsettling way my the light here.

Sesshomaru touched his ear, now starting to feel the sting as his rage subsided.

"Mathematically speaking..." he said quietly to make sure they didn't hear him and laughed .

"Well I actually live with my aunt, and Kaede doesn't keep a phone on her..." She said, looking like she was going to apologize. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru found himself wanting to facepalm again.

"What are you sorry for, those kids just tried to do god knows what to you and here you are worrying about other people, and apologizing for stupid shit..." Sesshomaru shook his head. "I can't even handle you kid."

"My name is not kid and it's not little girl, it's Rin." Rin said, crossing her arms and looking defiant. "And another thing, I'm not a kid at all as much as you might think so, I'm seventeen."

"You can't be seventeen! You're so..." He looked her over from her slightly rounded face and very large liquid brown eyes framed by a lot of fluffy black hair and unruly bangs that suited her nicely, his gaze fell down to her breasts. Those were not things belonging to a kid. "I uh. I have to go."

He left the room and started to walk for the exit breathing hard with a blush creeping onto his face and hoping no one would be unlucky enough to see him in this state of fluster.

"Wait Sesshomaru, you've got to stay here until your mom comes to pick you up." A mans voice stopped him and he looked up to see Mr. Burns with his arms folded over his gray flannel suit.

"Fuck..."


	8. Fuck My Life

"Yeah that's right, no they got the whole thing on camera. I can't believe that Nate kid was only suspended, can you?" Aunt Kaede said to her friend Mira over the phone as I drank my chocolate milk and listened to her intently. "It was really lucky that kid was there I don't know what they..."

"Aunty K it's okay I'm fine." I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Oh honey I know you are now, I'm just worried because Mr. Ramirez, the principal, looked over some of the papers of yours that I've graded and wanted me to ask you to attend school there after homecoming break..." Aunt Kaede let out a breath. "But those kids..."

"I want to go, those idiot's got what they deserved I don't think they'll mess with me anymore." I said quickly. "You see I met this kid, Jinenji, and I really want to be friends with him."

"Oh hon you can be friends with Jin without having to go to school with him, I'm good friends with his mother." Aunt Kaede picked up the phone again. "I could just call—"

"Ew, no. I don't want to set up a play date I'm seventeen that's not even close to ok."

"Right, I keep forgetting you're a teenager." She smiled sweetly and set the phone down.

"You've kinda had six years to remember it, how old are you oh my god." I rolled my eyes and fell backwards on the couch but smiled anyway and spotted Kaede smiling back. "I love you Aunty K."

"I love you too hon," she walked over and kissed me on the forehead before going to her chair, pulling the remote from the cushions, and turning the tv onto the news like usual.

"I do want to go to that school though, so can you please consider it?"

"Well, I'll think about it but I really don't want those boys around you. Including that Sesshomaru kid." The last addition caught my attention, making me look at her.

"What, why Sesshomaru?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Firstly, that boy has issues, I've known him and his family since grade school." Kaede said solemnly. "And second, anyone who's capable and willing to beat up three other boys by themselves is showing a good sign that they're a person to stay away from. Chivalrous or not."

"Alright, I'll stay away from the boys, but I do want to go to the school." I insisted.

"Like I said, I'm also going to prey and when I know for sure that this is a good choice, I'll tell you." And without another word, she returned to the news.

Of course usually when she said things like that, she forgot about it and never told me her answer, and then if I brought it up again she would tell me that she's still thinking about it. Continuing to bring it up and she would tell me that since I asked so many times the answer was no.

I sighed and turned upside down on the couch, putting my feet on the back of it and watching the news with Aunt K.

"Rin, it's been so long, I've missed you!" Victoria gushed as I walked with her trey of food inoto her room. She had her long dark red hair pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder and she was wearing red lipstick that gave her nice contrast. Despite being sixty nine the woman looked remarkably young, and she was from Germany. "How have you been my darling?"

"Great!" I said, smiling and pulling out the fold up table to set her food in front of her.

"Oh, I know that look sweetie." She looked into my eyes. "What is it, it's boy trouble right?"

"Oh god no I just got into a little fight but I'm good now." I said, nodding my head to myself as I opened all the containers and prepared her plate for her. "How much mashed potatoes do you want?"

"That's fine darling," she said and then turning around she grabbed a small leather bound book from under her pillow. "Here, this is for you."

"Oh," I put both my hands together excitedly and smiled widely at her, "is it what I think it is?"

"If what you're thinking is more poetry then yes." She handed me the book and smiled again before closing her hands and her eyes over her food and becoming silent. I waited for her to finish preying with my head bowed respectfully, even if I wasn't religious, I respected other people.

"Rin, I need your help with these sheets from the laundry, I can't make all the beds myself!"

"Coming Auntie K!" I looked back at Victoria who only nodded and smiled.

"I'll come back more often ok Victoria?" I said hugging her lightly before I went after my aunt.

"No no no no no _nooo!_" I cried as the member of the elite four I was working on at the moment used a full restore on her Chandelure. "Damn..."

"You gonna loose because she used a full restore again?" Amanda asked me as I cursed silently at my ds. "You're such a nerd Rin."

"Shut it and let me concentrate." I grumbled as the hit me with a final blow. _"It's super affective!" Fuck my life..._ "Leave me alone with my first world problems and go find a guy to leer at."

"Oh, my heart!" Amanda put her hand to it and faked what looked like really bad acting of a heart attack as she clutched the front of her piece sign over sized gray sweater. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun showing off pretty blue eyes, she also was tan and had cute freckles.

"I wish I could tan and get freckles," I sighed, nudging her. "You're so pretty, old people I know are pretty, boys are pretty, everyone's fucking pretty fuck my life..."

"Yeah, it's not really lady like to swear like that." Amanda shrugged, pulling her skinny blue jean clad legs to her chest and sitting cross legged. "Fuck."

I giggled and went back to paying attention to my game, restarting it so I could start the elite four again where I saved it last. Full of potions, berries, and revives...


	9. You Have No Idea

Sesshomaru sat in the car as his step mother silently drove him to the vet to pick up their dog Dexter. She was giving him the silent treatment again, not like he cared though.

"Mom do you think I could have a little bit of money to go to the movies this weekend?" Inu Yasha asked, looking up from his phone and making Sesshomaru groan in frustration.

"You'll have to ask your father when we get home." Izayoi said sweetly to her son.

_'Yes because of course I'm not technically your son am Izayoi...'_

"Sesshomaru..." Izayoi started.

"I don't need to hear it Izayoi I already got scolded and grounded, not to mention ISS doesn't look good to colleges, don't you think I've had enough already?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at her as she turned around and sighed.

Izayoi really wished Sesshomaru would call her mother and she'd always wanted desperately for Sesshomaru to treat her like his mother since she raised him from age two, but it always seemed like the child she loved was just so far out of her reach. Even now he was still distant. It was better to just let him have what he wanted to show she cared, and he preferred silence...

"Yes, okay Sesshomaru." Izayoi nodded and turned back in her seat to drive out of the banks drive up ATM. A single tear falling down her cheek.

Sitting on the couch in the living room of their huge house, Inu Yasha noticed his mother's shoulders shaking slightly. She had her back turned to him and she was sitting at the dining room table. Grabbing a Kleenex, she wiped her face.

"Mom," Inu Yasha asked, putting a hand on hers. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, honey." She wiped her face again and smiled, knowing her eyes were probably red. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You can't let him get to you when he says stuff like that, you know Sesshomaru loves you too." Inu Yasha said, his eyes getting a little red from seeing Izayoi crying.

"Oh honey I know, he's just got his own way of showing affection and I'm used to it." Izayoi smiled again for good measure and got up from her seat at the table where she had been rearranging the photo album and seeing an old picture of the boys at a young age had made her start crying all over again. "What do you want for dinner?"


	10. Something's Off

My heart pounded as we reached the general store nine blocks away from the school. I was counting down since we left the house, having been too excited to sleep I looked up exactly how many blocks away the school was out of curiosity. _Eight..._

_Westview High... _I rubbed my arms and fidgeted. Not a lot of things ever made me nervous and this was making my stomach crawl up into weird places. Twisting into knots was a phrase I wouldn't soon forget after today. _Seven..._

"And you have your lunch right?" Aunt K asked for the fourth time.

"Yes, I have it." I said quietly. _Six, oh I'm going to be sick..._

"Remember what I told you," she said again, making sure I remembered.

She didn't have to make me remember, I knew damn well what she was talking about and I seriously hoped she wouldn't bring it up again. Sesshomaru, the kid who had saved me, used to be friends with Nathan when they were in middle school. Sesshomaru's dad is like an ambassador from japan or something here on a diplomatic living arrangement, and they have immunity.

Aunt K had also told me that when Sesshomaru was sixteen, even though he wasn't still friends with Nathan there was something off about him, and in confirmation one of the students found him tying up a girl from another school. No one ever talked about the incident after it was reported to the police and aunt K said it was because of the family's diplomatic immunity.

I shivered, still an image that had popped up the first time she'd said that of Sesshomaru tying a girl up. What a great way to start the year off...

"Ah, I hate this intersection."

I looked up to see the main road crossing the one that we were on and I knew with the six thirty rush going on we'd probably be waiting here for a while, this intersection's traffic light having been out of order for a year making it the worst place to drive through in the town.

Finally making a break for an opening, Aunt K blasted through the intersection and breathed in relief as we got to the other side.

"You remember when we had a membership at the y and we used to try to walk on the crosswalk over here?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, I remember, let's do it again and play Russian roulette with the idiot drivers around here." She replied laughing hard and then coughing

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

I sat alone at a table, now knowing not many students showed up until right before classes started and wondering why aunt Kaede hadn't told me about this when she'd managed to tell me in extreme detail all about three of the kids that went to school here.

I let my head drop to the table and let out a long exasperated breath.

_This is going to be a long day..._

"Rin, what are you doing here?" a familiar quiet voice asked me.

My head snapped up and I almost hit Jinenji in the head with mine.

"Oh," I put my hand on my chest and breathed once to settle my stomach again. "Yeah I go to school here now."

"That's good," he sounded a little disappointed for some reason, making my heart sink.

With his shoulder sinking, he walked to a different table and sat down, opening his notebook and starting to draw.

I got up and sat down next to him, he looked at me once but otherwise said nothing.

"If you want me to leave you alone all you have to do Is ask," I said quietly feeling worse than ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin but it's you that should not want to sit next to me," he said almost whispering. "If the other students find out you're a friend of mine, or even nice to me, they'll bully you and I don't want to see that happen."

"Fuck them, some people are worth taking a few risks for." I said loud, shrugging and looking at his drawing of a flower. "Chrysanthemum?"

"Yes," I could see him smiling again. And again, I found myself smiling in return.

"God I hope something happens and they cut today short, I'm not looking forward to ISS today." Sesshomaru's voice said out of nowhere making my entire body stiffen.

_'They found him tying up a girl from another school.'_

He sat down and pulled out a copy of Mortal Instruments and found his place towards the end of the book, pulling out a black bookmark with a gunz and roses logo on the top of it.

"That's," I started but then stopped, getting up from the table and walking away.


	11. No Point In Friends

"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Jinenji and raising an eyebrow.

"You're reading the same book in a series that she's also reading," Jinenji shrugged. "Other than that I thought she wasn't intimidated by you so I don't know why she left."

"Not like I care really I was just curious," Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, which was down today, one of his fingers unconsciously finding the scar on the back of his head. "You like her?"

"You are being much more talkative than normal Sesshomaru, it's making me uneasy." Jinenji said, watching the other boys face. "Do _you_ like her?"

"_No!_" He said, laughing and trying to emphasize the word. Jinenji made a face that said he wasn't buying it. "Okay she's cute I'll admit but I don't know her so there's no point in saying I like her."

"You should get to know her though," Jinenji nodded and went back to his drawing.

"Nah. This is the last year of high school and when I graduate my dad is moving us back to Japan," Sesshomaru pursed his lips and turned his back to the table to lean on it and put his feet on the bench attached to the table across from them. "No point in making friends."


	12. The Toss Up

"As most of you know, annually we begin working on catapult designs for the upcoming fall festival on the thirty first. The team to toss their pumpkin the furthest get's the grand prize." A man who was short and balding on the top of his head with dark greyish brown hair and glasses said from the front of the class. 'Mr. Burns' was written in horrible scrawl on the black board.

"Further more I h—"

"What's the prize if we win?" A kid yelled from the seat next to me.

"Well it's decided by the curator of the fall festival, last year it was season passes to Vally Fair." He replied, and then sighed, giving up on his speech, thankfully, and going back to his desk. "You can find your teams of four, take as long as you want because this is school wide. Good luck."

_Yup he didn't expect any of us to be able to make one capable of winning in the least..._

"Hey new girl," someone called out to me rudely. "The teachers are talking about you like you're some kind of prodigy, that true?"

"Nope." I told him, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow. "Who ever told you that was seriously mislead."

"Damn, I want to win." He, a kid with dark brown hair and wearing a white shirt over dark brown cargo pants slammed a fist on the table. "No one ever beats dog breath and his brother."

"Dog breath?" I wondered out loud.

"He's talking about Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, they've won for the past three years in a row." I turned to see a tall girl sitting in the desk in front of me, she was turned around to face me and I could see she had a pretty face under long curly red hair. She wore black glasses with a white rhinestone V on the sides that showed off her one green and one brown eyes. Freckled covered her nose and cheeks. "They usually only group with each other but last year they had Jinenji on their team."

"Oh, well I'll do my best then." I pulled out my notebook and started writing. "What's your name by he way, mine's written on the board."

"It's Rose." She said, putting out a black lace clad hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet you."

"Heh," I immediately thought about the joke my friend told me the other day _'how do you know it's nice to meet me, I'm an asshole.'_ "Would you want to group with me for this catapult thing? I don't know anyone other than Sesshomaru, Jinenji, and Kagome..."

"Sure," she shrugged. "Why not?"

"Cool."

"Rin! Over here," I could hear Rose calling me from somewhere in the large room, but with the sea of kids surrounding the place I couldn't possibly figure out where she was. The cafeteria was swarming with students, some of them were even sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with their treys and bag lunches. _What the hell?_

"Rin!" She called again, and I spotted her standing on a bench waving her hans at me.

"Oh," I breathed, wading through the other kids to the table as she sat back down and returned to talking to her friends. Who were all mostly wearing black and spikes, Jinenji was also sitting with them. He smiled as I sat down.

"So, you know Jinenji," Rose said his name like she was rather fond of him, "And this is Jess, Rick, and Amy." She said pointing to a blonde girl in all white and frilly cloths who looked more like a Lolita from an anime than a real person, a tall black haired boy who had his hair done up in spikes and was wearing a black millinery style shirt with silver identification tags on a chain and ripped up black wash jeans, and a girl wearing what looked like a school uniform who had long dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

"Yo, since our Rosie likes you then I like you.' Rick, I assumed, said, nodding at me before going back to flipping through his phone.

"Yup, a friend of hers is a friend of ours, plus you already know JinJin so all the better!" The girl in white said in an overly excited voice.

"Uh... okay?" I said, leaning away from them a little.

"Awe, she's nervous, let's keep her." The excited girl said.

I laughed and so did the other kids.


	13. A Weak Heart

"Ugh," Sesshomaru groaned as he tapped his hands on the walled desk they were making him sit in. He was in a little white room with a single desk, making him seriously wonder if this was supposed to be in school suspension or solitary confinement.

_"__I'd let you have your book in here but knowing you you'd probably be enjoying yourself more than you would be in your normal classes,"_ Mrs. Allens had said to him an hour ago. _"__You were doing so good, I'm disappointed in you Sesshomaru..."_

_'What was I supposed to do, after I heard that fuck up talk about grabbing a girl I couldn't help but follow him and there wasn't a teacher in sight, what were you idiots expecting me to do, run screaming for help?'_ He'd wanted to say it too, but one day of in school suspension was a slap on the wrist compared to what the other boys got, and he didn't want to make things worse.

Izayoi was the one suffering right now, the school had made it sound like Sesshomaru had just up and out of the blue attacked thee other boys and scared the living shit out of two girls, they didn't even show her the tape. If it hadn't been for the fact that Kagome explained what happened, Izayoi probably would still be thinking Sesshomaru was going back downhill again. Now he was sure she probably didn't know what to think.

_'I'm sorry Izayoi, I promise I'm not trying to hurt you...'_ Sesshomaru cursed at himself for causing her pain yet again. It's why he pulled away from her the first time he realized the things he did caused her grief so easily. On top of that his step mother had a weak heart, literally, and was in and out of the hospital as is. Stress only makes things worse...


	14. S and What!

"So... JinJin." I used Amy's pet name for him and I noticed he made a face. "Yeah, your friends are kinda cross between being the most enthusiastic bunch of people I've ever met, and the most reserved." Half way they'd been loud and obnoxious, until someone had tried to sit next to me and they all gave him the most creepy evil stare I've ever seen. In my life.

"Well, they're not really my friends..." Jinenji pulled on one of the strings to his hood and looked up at the video that was playing in our only shared class, science. "They just like the quiet and they started to gravitate to my table because it's quiet and there's less... I believe Rose referred to it has having less Drama."

"I think they really like you and you need to pay more attention to things outside of that notebook of yours." I grumbled. "They may be a little different and slightly annoying at times but they like you, especially that Rose." I added the last part, nudging him a little.

"Hm," I could see him smiling even though he was trying to hide his face.

"So it's usually quiet at your table during lunch then?" I wondered, spinning my pen on the desk.

"Most of the time, Amy and Rose are reading their manga, and Jess and Rick are usually texting each other... things." Jinenji shifted uncomfortably when he said the word things.

I figured it was probably something dirty. _Teenagers..._

"Good to know," I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and pulled out some sour gummy octopi, tossing some in my mouth.

"And Sesshomaru is usually reading, sleeping, or studying, but he had ISS today."

I started coughing, hitting my chest with my fist as one of the pieces of gummy octopus tried to go down the wrong way.

"Are you okay?" Jinenji patted my back and I got the thing up.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Totally okay."

_'He was tying a girl up.' _

"Yup, totally fine." I repeated.

"Are you scared of Sesshomaru, it's ok a lot of people are." Jinenji asked, watching my seriously.

"Actually, it's not that, my aunt told me this crazy thing that he supposedly did when he was sixteen and an image pops up into my head every time someone says his name now, I can't help it." I held onto my own arms and leaned forward, placing my chin on the desk.

"So, you must have heard about what happened to him." Jinenji said quietly. "Judging by the way you're acting I don't think you've gotten the right story. Why don't you ask him?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head fast. "If it's not as bad as it sounds please just tell me because right now think I've gotten the absolute worst version I could have heard, and it's from a person who never lies."

"I'll talk to you after class if you want, but you're going to have to let it go like everyone else did." He sighed, pulling out his notebook again and starting to doodle.

After class I waited out in the hallway as Jinenji rummaged through his locker for his things. He looked up at me every once in a while and it looked like he was thinking, before shaking his head and going back to sifting through his things.

After a while he finally pulled up his now filled backpack and slung it over his shoulder, going towards the exit.

"Come on, I don't really want to talk about this in front of the others." He said, motioning for me to follow.

We found a place outside away from the buss pick up and sat on the grass. I leaned up agains the school wall and watched bus after bus go by.

"I'm just going to be out with it, Sesshomaru didn't hurt that girl okay?" Jinenji said, he leaned forward and looked at me intently.

"Ok." I nodded, listening to him carefully.

"When Sesshomaru was sixteen he had a girlfriend from another school, and don't get me wrong she was nice and all, but she was a few years older than him and into some weird shit." Jinenji started to talk faster. "Sesshomaru stopped being friends with Nathan that year because he threatened Sesshomaru to get him to break up with his girlfriend."

"Oh... Kay." I waited for the kicker that would make me know he wasn't tying her up for something creepy.

"Well all of a sudden all of these pictures started going around the school, being sent to kid's cell phones from a restricted number and a few were printed and stapled to the cork boards in the school." Jinenji looked at me and let his shoulders drop before leaning back against the wall. "The pictures were of Sesshomaru and his girlfriend, but she was tied up and completely naked, she... likes that kind of stuff."

As he finished I felt like I'd just gotten punched in the gut.

"So what happened after those pictures went around?" I wanted to know why such a distorted version had found it's way to me.

"Someone called the police and Sesshomaru had to explain to them that they did those types of things with each other. His girlfriend was questioned, and almost the entire town got to find out that Sesshomaru likes to tie up his girlfriend and have sex with her."

"That has to be the worst thing that could happen, especially around here!" I could feel heat racing through my veins. "I bet it was Nathan!"

"No one knows who took the pictures, but it happened over a year ago and everyone has forgotten about it." Jinenji got up as someone called his name, he waved back to an older woman with long gray hair as she walked towards us. "You should forget about it too."

"Yeah, I will." I agreed. "Thanks for setting me straight about it."

"You're welcome." He pulled his backpack up and walked away with the older woman, who was smiling up at him and talking.

"Okay," I breathed. "This was a longer day than I expected, so... ok."

"There you are," Aunt K's voice startled me as I turned to go to the parking lot to find her.

"Heh, I guess I lost track of time, sorry Aunty K." I shrugged and picked up my backpack from the ground. "I'm ready to go how about you?"

"How was your first day?" She asked as we walked back to the parking lot where I could see her light blue slug bug parked in the handicap spot.

"It was... informative." I looked up at her. "Aunt K I think you should really find out more about things before you tell me the crazy stories you've heard. I was jumpy all day, thank you."

"What crazy story?"

"It's nothing." I folded my arms and decided that this was where I was going to stop. The whole thing about Sesshomaru was definitely going to be out of my mind. _Out of mind and out of body_. I told myself, hoping I would be able to pull it off.

As we got into the car and I put on my seat belt, I pulled out my ds and turned on my Pokemon game.


	15. A Winning Team

Sesshomaru walked into the cafeteria holding his book and reading. He headed in the direction of his normal table when he spotted the new girl, Rin, sitting there. She was reading the last few pages of a book as he approached, saying a very unladylike word as she finished the last page and closing the book. She slid it away from her and pulled another book from her bag.

"Cinder?" Sesshomaru said as he sat down, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I just got it. I hope it's as good as my friend said it was." She looked up at him, catching him off guard with those big brown eyes of hers. Sesshomaru scratched his head.

"I've never read that book." He said, looking at the cover featuring a robotic leg in a dress shoe.

"Well Amanda usually has really good taste in books so I'm pretty sure it's going to be a good one." She said, turning back to the book and opening it to the first page.

She was wearing a pink sundress with black tights and a few black, gold, and white bangle bracelets that made her sound like she was jingling when she moved. Rin had put her hair up, it didn't suit her the way her hair down did, but she looked lovely.

"You look cute today," Sesshomaru said, not looking at her to wait for her reaction. Heat started to creep into his cheeks.

"Oh," she breathed a little faster, scooting away slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her face turning red.

"Good morning Rin," Jinenji said as he sat down with a bowl of cereal causing both of them to jump.

"Good morning Jinenji," Rin smiled, and started searching for something in her bag. "I wanted to show you something, ah and ask if you want to be in a group with me for the catapult thing."

"Yes, I'd love to," he said, taking a notebook as she handed it to him with the page open to a diagram of a catapult. "This is..."

"I know, it's pretty bad drawing, I also didn't have a ruler but the math is sound." She said, pointing to the different equations on the page and lengths of the wood and rope.

"I was going to say it looks really good Rin," Jinenji clarified and looked intently at the page.

"May I see?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the notebook.

"Er... sure if you want to but I bet you've already designed a better one... since you've won the past few years." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, again sending his mind into a standstill.

Jinenji passed the notebook and Sesshomaru looked at the diagram of a too small catapult.

"You need to double the features Rin, this is a pumpkin toss and the school is supplying the materials so we get to go all out. If you make it the size it is it's going to be too small." He read her factoring for wind resistance and the height it was going to launch in, the angle of the toss and her guess as to how far the pumpkin would travel. These were fine but again the numbers were restricted by the size. He was glad she'd done the math correctly and only had do change the size and correct the subsequent factors of it's release mechanism based on it's new size.

"The pumpkins are all different sized, some might get a little one and some might get a big one. Because of this you can't make it based off of one number alone, you have to make the catapult able to launch just about anything that will fit in it."

He handed the notebook back to her with the new theories written down and the numbers on the page made her gasp.

"Also, I now claim a spot in your team, if there was another person making your team four people, consider them kicked out because I won't except no for an answer." Sesshomaru folded his arms and looked fairly pleased with himself on the outside while his stomach was sure enough roiling while he asked himself what in the hell he was saying.

"It's better to just go with it when he get's like this." Jinenji leaned over and whispered to her.

"Oh well, I wanted to win and now we've got a team of four, so why not?"


	16. What Makes a Memory

I held my breath and puffed out my cheeks as the two boys at my sides argued over which one was right. I felt like the piece of salami in between to extremely argumentative pieces of bread.

"I told you that the five senses of the human body directly contribute to how long a memory stays in your brain," Sesshomaru said quietly, pointed to the paper we were working on and slid it harshly across the table.

"Which is true in a way but it's not what makes it last the longest, the true cognitive power of a memory is fueled by the various emotions you felt at the time." Jinenji said calmly, not sounding like he was arguing at all even though they'd been going on like this half the class. "Fear and happiness are the two that make a memory stick."

"Come on—"

"Guys, enough. I actually think Jinenji is right on this one and we should just put down his answer on the paper, it's a group essay not a debate." I said, leaning onto the table, tired of hearing this.

Heat burned my face, Sesshomaru had been reaching for the paper when I leaned down, and his hand had grabbed my breast instead.

"Fuck!" Was the only word he said before he jumped and fell backwards out of his chair.

"See, that's what you get for being so irritable." Jinenji said as Sesshomaru got back into his chair. "You should have been paying attention."

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said quietly, his face was completely red as he reached over and slid the paper to his part of the table. His ears were even red.

"This is the worst." I grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to make you feel left out." Jinenji said fast, turning towards me in his chair. "What's your idea, Sesshomaru just got me really worked up."

"I actually agree with your theory, but I think Sesshomaru is partially right because the feeling of pain is both an emotion and a physical feeling." I said, looking over the question again. _'What do you think makes a memory last the longest? Is it emotional, physical? Please explain;' _"Pain is what makes a memory stay in your heart the longest."

Both boys got quiet for a long time and agreed, writing down my answer in the lines and letting me put down my explanation for the theory.

I stretched, thankful to be out of school and in my own bed, without anything to do at the moment, I flopped over onto my stomach and closed m eyes.

"Mommy, where are we going," I said groggily, waking up in the car. It was dark outside and through all the windows I could barely see anything through the rain.

"We're just going on a little drive honey, you can go back to sleep."

"But you said it's bad to drive in the rain," I said, rubbing my eyes. Lightning flashed somewhere beside the car making me flinch.

"Yes but we're not going far so it's ok this time." She said. I could see her shaking in the front seat as she gripped the steering wheel.

_Wait... I... I know this place._ I realized this was when I was a kid, sitting in the car with my mother when she got into the car accident. _Mom we need to go home right now!_

But my mouth wouldn't work.

"Okay mommy." I heard myself say, leaning back down onto the seat and closing my eyes.

_Bam!_

I sat up screaming, my body covered in a cold sweat with the fire still dancing in front of my eyes from the nightmare. I covered my arms and let the tears come, knowing if I let it out now I wouldn't be feeling it much later.

"Rin, are you okay I heard screaming?" Aunt Kaede asked, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Oh aunty K!" I hopped up off the bed and ran to the door, pulling it open and hugging her, her hair was in rolling pins and she had her mud mask on but I didn't care. I could feel my tears soaking her shoulder.

"Oh honey," Aunt Kaede said, rubbing my back as I cried. "It's okay."

"I know," I sniffed. "I haven't had that dream in a while..."

"Come on, lets go make some hot chocolate." She took my hand as we walked down the hall of our apartment and to the kitchen.


	17. Rough Night

Sesshomaru turned over in his bed, not being able to go to sleep. Liquid brown eyes haunted his dreams and silky black hair was everywhere when he closed hie eyes. That Rin was doing something to his mind, why the hell was this happening now? He sighed and turned over again, closing his eyes and another image of her slim body over his crept it's way into his mind. Her long black hair trailing over his body as she climbed on top of him.

"Fuck," Sesshomaru cursed at himself, knowing damn well he'd never thought of a girl this indecently before.

Deciding enough was enough, he got up and flipped on the tv, the dvd menu of the guardians playing on the screen. Not really wanting to change the disk he clicked play and let the movie go, settling back onto his bed and thankful that such an innocent movie could most likely push all the not so innocent images from his brain.

Sesshomaru fell asleep about the time that Jack Frost's staff got busted, drifting into a sleep while he was still sitting up against his headboard.

An Image of himself tying someone's small pale hands in a tight knot with thick silk rope started the dream, Sesshomaru reached around the girl he was binding, his hands finding her plump little breasts and pinching her nipples, causing a moan to escape her as she leaned back onto him, He could see her face now, those brown eyes staring into his soul.

"What the fuck!" Sesshomaru yelled, his head bashing into the headboard as he jumped awake. This time it was light outside his bedroom window. The dvd menu from the guardians playing on the tv He looked down at himself, his body standing to attention in his purple boxers. "God fucking damn it all."

He got up, stalking to the bathroom and turning on the shower to cold, not having anything to wait for he stripped out of his t shirt and boxers and jumped into the stream.


	18. Are You Okay?

I had my head in my arm as I slept on the table during lunch. This time everyone at our table was being quiet, thank god. No nasty surprises waited for me in my subconscious.

A bell made me jump up and I realized everyone else was already filing out of the room. My stomach growled and I decided I was going to have to eat secretly in Science and Math if I didn't want to have to wait until I got home. I got up and staggered a little, rubbing my eyes. Sesshomaru shifted, catching my attention.

"Sesshomaru," I said, touching his shoulder after I realized he'd fallen asleep too.

"Mm?" He looked up at me, his cheek red where his arm had been pressing into his face. His eyes widened all of a sudden and he jumped back, almost falling over. "You! You shouldn't startle people when they're waking up, it can make them have a heart attack you know!" He hissed, getting up and stalking away without looking back at me.

"Well damn, next time I'll just let you be late then." I said mostly to myself as I walked out of the room and to the science lab.

I opened the door to the science class and was surprised to see Jinenji sitting by himself at ur table. I took my seat next to him and looked around the room.

"I was sure he came in here before me," I said to myself.

"Ah, I was afraid you two wouldn't wake up in time for class." Jinenji said sweetly, passing me today's assignment. "I think we're supposed to do this by ourselves today."

"Sure," I said, looking around the room once more before starting to write down the different names of the cells depicted on the page and their functions.

Sesshomaru came in the class fifteen minutes late.

"This is your second tardy this semester Sesshomaru, don't make a habit of it."

"Sure whatever." I looked up from my paper as he sat down in his assigned seat. His hair was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing." He hunched over and started working on the paper that Jinenji had put in front of him, man the kid was considerate.

I got up and put my paper into the little box on the top of the table in the front of the class, walking back to the table I noticed Sesshomaru glance up at me a couple of times.

"Okay, I gotta know what's up you're freaking me out," I hissed.

"Nothing's up okay, I just had trouble sleeping last night and I'm probably coming off as grumpy, leave me alone ok?" He whispered back harshly.

"Okay," I nodded and started doodling badly o my notebook while I waited for the teacher to give us our next assignment or start a lecture.

"What are you doing this weekend," I asked Jinenji as we left the class.

"My mom wants to go over to Bruno while it's still fairly warm and go camping with some of our family." He said, smiling down at me as we walked though the hallway.

"Oh, I was hoping we could start working on our catapult now that we have the materials..." Sighing, I let my head hang backwards and looked up at the ceiling. "Dang."

"I was actually going to ask you if you and your aunt might want to come with us," Jinenji said, laughing once and scratching his shoulder. I noticed earlier that he was wearing a shirt that didn't have a hood. "It's fine if you don't want to though it's going to be kind of noisy."

"Oh I remember your mom and Aunt K are friends aren't they?"

Jinenji nodded.

"Yeah, I'll ask her, it sounds like fun." I started to jog towards the door as Aunt Kaede's car pulled up. "See you later Jinenji!"

"Later Rin," he waved to me as I opened the door and made my way over to aunt Kaede's car.


	19. A Good Influence

"Smooth Jinenji, I didn't expect you to get that far with Rin so fast." Sesshomaru said as Jinenji and him sat on the bench outside waiting for their rides.

"You're mistaken Sesshomaru, I like Rin as a friend." Jinenji corrected him, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you two were..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Jinenji from over his book.

"Sesshomaru you've got some seriously misguided observations." Jinenji sighed and moved forward, leaning on his knees. "I actually hope I'm not the only one that feels this way because if you're partially right and she does like me I don't want her to think I'm leading her on..."

"Well if she hasn't already told you she likes you then there's nothing to worry about," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It still freaks me out a little how much more talkative you've been for the past two weeks." Jinenji said as he watched the other cars pulling through the parking lot.

"And you're not pulling away from everyone when they try to include you in groups," Sesshomaru added. "I never knew you were into sports."

"I think that girl is a good influence. Oh, there's my mom." Jinenji got up and waved as his mom got out of her pick up truck and waved to him, calling her sons name.

"A good influence huh?" But Sesshomaru wasn't being good in response to Rin's presence just because he was being more social, but no one was ever going to see into Sesshomaru's mind to find out. Spotting Inu Yasha running across the grass to Izayoi's car, Sesshomaru got up and headed over to them, getting into the car without a word and opening up his book again,


	20. Ruthless Gamers

"Oh I know, we never get together like this anymore Kaede, it's tragic."

I found out Jinenji's mom was an extremely dramatic person, talking like she was in poorly written movie at all times, and she had a Texan accent.

"Natalie you've got to get a phone," Kaede said, flashing hers. "I'd love to talk to you more often."

"Oi, I'm always telling her that but she says she doesn't know how to work the things." Jinenji's dad, an unbelievably handsome man for his age said from his chair across the fire, he was holding a baby horse and feeding it through a bottle.

After I'd seen the creature I'd of course gushed over how cute it was and pet it for hours, completely ignoring everyone until it got dark out and they lit the fire. The word S'mores bringing my attention away from the baby animal.

I bit into another sweet chocolatey piece of heaven, pulling the crackers away from me as the slightly burnt but gooey marshmallow squished in my mouth.

"Rin that's your ninth S'more, you trying to live off of those things? Eat some hot dogs too." Aunt Kaede pointed out, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Ah let her be Kaede, we were kids once too." Natalie said, waving her hand. I used the opportunity to shove the rest of the S'more into my mouth and pull out my ds, flipping it open and starting a game of Mario kart.

"What game are you playing?" Jinenji asked as he leaned over and looked at the screen.

"Mario Kart," I said anyway."

"You want to race me?" I looked over to see him holding a blue ds.

"Sure." I said excitedly, I've never had another friend besides Amanda who plays. "Do you have the game or do you want to do ds download and play?"

"I have the game," he smiled and clicked the current cartridge to come out, it was Mario Kart.

"Hah, alright lets go. Don't whine when you loose though." I said, putting my chin up a little.

"Don't be so cocky if you don't know how well I play."

I found out, he was better at mario kart than me...

"Okay, I can do this!" I said from inside my tent. Jinenji and I had wondered if we could still race each other from inside our tents across the field from one another. Turned out, we could.

For some reason this round he was just behind me on the second lap.

I got to the last half of the third lap wondering if he was just messing with me or if I was actually winning, and then he used the rocket and knocked me off the course all together._ This guy... he's ruthless!_

I could hear quiet laughing because it was next to silent outside.

The game disconnected and I decided that it was a good time to go to sleep. Falling on my side on the air mattress, I closed my eyes and found myself falling asleep faster than usual.

I was laying in a field of glowing white flowers, my arms stead out and touching them. Their petals felt like little boughs of silk on my skin. This was a nice dream, I thought to myself. I breathed in the sweet scent of the air and turned over, Picking some of the flowers, but as soon as they were cut, they wilted and died in my hand.

"Dang." I said.

"I told you if you pick the flowers here they lose their magic." A mans voice said from somewhere.

I looked around, wondering who said that but not being able to find a person in sight.

I decided that this was indeed one of those weird dreams and layed back on the flowers, a soft breeze moving the air around me as I closed my eyes.

"Rin, I'm going hiking you want to go with?" Someone's voice woke me up. I looked around and realized the sound was coming from outside my tent.

"Jinenji?" I asked groggily. "What, what time is it?"

"Five." He said it like it was no big deal.

"In the what? Morning?!" I sat up and felt the cold air on my arms at my blankets fell. "Damn, it's too early for people to be awake and outside."

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Fine." I said at last, getting up and pulling a sweater on.

I unzipped my tent and let out a long breath, which to my surprise I could see. _Great._

Stumbling out of the tent I could see the fire had died, little red embers were blazing in the pit where it had been last night. Jinenji's dad was standing at the edge of the clearing with hiking boots and a thick jacket on.

"She's coming with?" He whispered as we walked over to him.

"Yeah, oh Rin, you need to try to be as quiet as possible okay?" Jinenji whispered, turning to me.

I nodded.

"Lets go."

I sat on the high platform staring in the same direction Jinenji, his dad, and his mom were all looking. A large block of salt sat in the open by some thick brush and tree coverage. I wondered if they were waiting for a deer to come out.

Sure enough, about the time I was ready to climb down, the bushes started to move quietly, and a doe with her fawn emerged from the foliage, sniffed the white block, and licked it. I cringed. _Salt..._

"Hiro, take a picture quick," Natalie whispered, causing the doe to lift her head and look around, her ears pointing in the direction of the sound.

Jinenji's dad pulled out a high definition camera and started taking pictures, the quiet clicking with the closing of the shudders over the lense making next to no sound as the mother and fawn made their way back into the brush.

I smiled and leaned on the wooden bar that served as a railing. This was a good idea after all.


	21. A Short Story in Civics

Trying to remain awake in my newly discovered least favorite class was definately going to be a challenge this time. My hand slipped, almost making me hit my head on the desk.

"Ugh," I breathed, looking up again as the next group of two presented their short Greek theme story.  
_Civics..._

"Try not to pass out just yet we've got to try to convince Sesshomaru to let us use his yard to assemble our catapult." Rose whispered from behind me.

"Remind me again why it's got to be his place, you have a yard too don't you?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow at her and not quite being able to keep my eyes open.

"My yard is tiny and we need to be able to toss stuff from it in order to calibrate it, you know, the release mechanism, the pully, the stuff you designed...?"

"Yeah but we could use a field or something." I laid my head on the desk and curled my arm around my face.

"His yard it a field, and there's no one that lives anywhere near enough to be in danger of getting hit by the things we're launching." Rose tapped me on the shoulder, making me look at her again. "Pay attention we need to get this done there's only ten days left until the fair."

"Only ten days, mhmm." Out of the thirty that we started with... "Fine, whatever you say Rose I'm in, lets go harass Sesshomaru at lunch."

"You say that like you don't want to go to his house."

"Rose Clouse, Rin Nguin, you're up." Mrs. Greenberg said from her desk.

I grabbed our short story off the desk and walked to the front of the class, standing in front of the black board with every student in the room watching me. Rose nudged me, looking at the paper and then to me.

"Oh, right." I blushed as some of the students giggled a little, causing the teacher to shush them. I cleared my throat. "A short story, by Rin and Rose."

Holding up the paper so I could hide my face I began to read as clearly as possible.

"The Messenger," I began, reading the name of the story first. "Hermes, the messenger of the gods trailed across the sky at lightning speed with his letter to Zues, this was his job, of course. As he got there he noticed something strange, Zues was holding some sort of small electronic device, and laughing at it. Hermes, not knowing what to think of this, offered the letter."

"It's okay Hermes, I got the message already." Rose continued. "Zues waved Hermes away at once, much to Hermes' confusion. 'alright,' said Hermes, and off he went to his next delivery, Posiden."

"Hermes flashed across the wind and water faster than the eye could comprehend to get to Posiden, as he was the fastest being in the universe surely he would reach this god before anyone could tell him of his message from Aries. Sure enough, when he got to the ocean lair of Posiden, he was longing on a large throne, staring at another electronic device with a serious face as he looked upon it." I read, the room had gotten quiet.

"'Hermes, you're too late, Aries Text messaged me already,'" Rose said in a dep voice, causing a few giggles from around the room. I smiled.

"'A text message you say? May I see this device for sending messages?'" I said, moving my hands out a if I was asking a real person.

"'Fine, fine, but you must bring it back when you are through, try to get one of your own as well.' And with that Hermies flw away, looking at the small cell phone. 'What a strange human contraption this is,' He said to himself. As he looked through the messages he read the different texts that actually mentioned him. They read, 'Hermes is so slow compared to this new form of messaging, I love it.' 'yes, i wonder why the humans couldn't have made this silly thing sooner.' 'humans have to be the best creation I've made, I'm starting to think back on my former regrets of creating them.'" Rose looked at me to have me finish the last lines.

"Hermes' face turned red with rage as he threw the phone away from him, instantly regretting it as he watched it soar away. 'Oops.'" I said, snickering as I read the last. "Meanwhile, on the earth, Medusa has just been struck down with a flying phone..."

"I can't believe we got a hundred percent," I mumbled as we exited the classroom.

"I can, that was great, Mrs. Greenberg says she knows we put a lot of effort into writing that, what I'm not looking forward to is the assignment sh gave us on what we would do if we had our own island and how to sustain a community on it." Rose shuddered, "Civics is not my strong point, I like math."

"Yeah," I breathed, "Oh well, one more class and then lunch, see you after gym."

"Bye."


	22. Rin Crushes

"Come on Sesshomaru, you know we need to get this started the other teams got theirs mostly built already!" Rose was almost whining as she and Sesshomaru walked into the lunch room.

"I said no okay, look, today's not a good day for you to come over let it go." Sesshomaru said impatiently, looking over at the table quick and finding Rin. _'okay that was stupid of course she'd be there...'_

For some reason her head popped up from her book for just a second and she almost turned around, but then she went back to her book.

"Come on," now she just sounded like she was whining.

"Sesshomaru, please can we start setting up the catapult," Rin asked, putting the book down and looking up at him. "Jinenji says you guys used your yard last year. Please, just consider letting us come over soon so we can finish?"

"I uh..." Sesshomaru leaned away from her a little as he sat down, she was staring up at him with wide eyes. Heat started to crawl into his face. '_Of course she is only re-potting the plants, it might not be that bad to...'_

"Please?" She asked again, leaning towards him a little more.

"Fine okay." he said at last, looking away from me and going for his food.

"Ha, he has a hard time saying no to Rin," Rose pointed out.

"He does not," "I do not."

Sesshomaru's face flushed.

"Okay well I'll see you guys in class," Rin breathed, getting up and pulling her stuff off the table, throwing her book back into her bag and walking backwards away with her bag hugged to her chest. Her face was red.

"But you just got here," Jess wondered, putting her phone down for once and furrowing her eyebrows at Rin.

"Yeah well, I've got," she paused when she ran into someone in her haste to get away. "Sorry, I uh, have homework that I need to do and um, see you."

She turned away and darted down the hall.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said, turning back in his seat and paying attention to his food again.

"She's got a crush on you," Jess snickered. "Wow."

"Not surprising, I mean when Sesshomaru wasn't such a snob ninety percent of the girls in school liked him." Rick shrugged, not bothering to look up from his phone.

_'So she has a crush on me then, ha, how childish.' _Sesshomaru smirked, and continued eating, not being able to help the feeling of satisfaction he had over knowing the girl that's been unknowingly tormenting him was under a small amount of his control.

"Is that so," he said simply.

Getting up and dumping his trey Sesshomaru walked out the door and towards the science lab where Rin was most likely hiding.


	23. The Challenge

"Ugh, I'm such a looser." I used my text book to cover my face.

The door opened and I slammed the book down, going back to the page I was working on for absolutely no reason and not looking towards the door. _Oh Jesus my face probably looks like a tomato right now please go away._

Hands slammed on the table on either side of me from behind, causing me to jump. I turned around slowly and found myself staring into amber eyes.

"Hello," he said simply, not backing away.

I cleared my throat. "Um, you're kinda," I leaned away. "You're kinda close."

"Yes, does it bother you?" One of his eyebrows raised as he watched me intently.

I could feel my face burning up.

"Yes, kinda." My voice barely came out as more than a whisper.

"Too bad, you're going to have to get used to it. I'm going to pester you until you say you like me." He laughed once and sat down in his assigned seat.

"What?" I was shocked, now I'm just confused. "If that's all you wanted to know then yes, I like you."

He smacked his forehead loudly.

"Oh my god I thought you were at least going to give me a little trouble come on, you're so weird." He looked at me and laughed hard, a red mark on his forehead.

"Well I've never been around a guy, not really, so I guess I don't know what you're expecting from me. I like you, I kinda want you to ask me out. That's all I'm thinking right now." Feeling completely embarrassed by his reaction, I decided to look back at my paper and found I couldn't even concentrate on the questions.

"You're too innocent." He said, chuckling a little still. "The things I want to do to you don't involve such cutesy thoughts."

_What?! _My mouth fell open, _how does a person even sit here and say those things!_

"But I suppose we have to start somewhere, you know, not so sexual." He shrugged.

_Sexual, he just said sexual like it was no big deal!_

"I want to take you to the movies." he looked at the door as some students started to come in. "How about I pick you up Friday night at six and we can go see whatever you want."

Smirking, he sat back down and opened his text book to the page on the board.

My mouth was still open. _What have I gotten myself into!_

"Oh whoa you mean he actually said that, out loud? In real life?!" Amanda almost yelled, jumping from her seat as I finished telling her the whole story. "I mean you gotta give him credit for honesty, but he could have at least pretended to like you as a person and not as an object."

"Aren't most boys secretly thinking that though?" I wondered.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of dating this guy!"

I nodded.

"He sounds like a total control freak, let him go mess with some other girl, you're too good for that." Amanda looked me in the eyes. "Come on Rin, you're the girl who fantasizes about marriage, kids, and houses, not sex and overly dominant men, that's my thing."

"You do realize that's weird coming from a teenager right?" I raised my eyebrows at her and folded my arms, leaning away in my seat.

"Hey, nineteen is almost adulthood, I can like what I like." Amanda raised her chin, seriously not helping her cause.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say." I giggled, not being able to stop myself.

"Rin, there's some friends here to pick you up!" Aunt Kaede yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" I darted down the hall with Amanda close at my heals.

"Yo," Rick said, waving from my front door, flanked by Rose, Jess, Amy, Jinenji, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inu Yasha.

"Wow," was all I could say. "You brought an army."

"Yup, we're gonna get this thing done, lets go." Amy jumped into the room and yanked on my arm, pulling me down the hallway.

"I'll see you later Rin!" Amanda laughed, waving at me from my doorway.

"Uh, bye!" I called back.

With all the boys doing the heavy work, even though Jess and Rose complained because they could do it too, the catapult was built in less than two hours.

"It's, beautiful!" Rick pretended to wipe a tear from his face.

"Don't get emotional yet, we've got to test it." Rose interjected.

"Yeah, let's throw Amy from this thing." He said, looking at Amy with an evil grin.

"Hey, not cool." She shot back, backing away.

"Don't worry Amy, you're bouncy."

Jess and Rick looked at each other once and simultaneously ran after Amy, who darted away and started for the front yard.

Sesshomaru shook his head and lifted one of the pumpkins into the catapult, cranking the handle that pulled the ropes, when it was all the way set he backed away from it, folding his arms.

"Fire in the hole!" I yelled, slamming my foot on the leaver that unhitched the launcher and sending the pumpkin whizzing through the air in the direction towards the little drainage pond way in the back of the property.

It fell just a few yards short of the pond.

"Woot!" I jumped up and did a little jig, the launch had gone farther than I expected. _Hey wait,_ I realized I was the only one celebrating. "Where did everyone go?"

Sesshomaru pointed over to the house and rolled his eyes. Jinenji and Rose were sitting next to a woman with extremely long black hair who was wearing a thick sweater and putting flowers from her garden into pots. I jogged over to them.

"No, look, you're packing the dirt in too tightly, you need the dirt around the roots to be loose to promote water flow and help the plant grow," Jinenji said kindly as he moved Rose's hands through the dirt, He looked at her and scooted away. "See, you get it now."

I turned on my heals and went back over to Sesshomaru. "Never mind they're fine."

"You want to go inside and play video games?" Instantly making my ears prick.

"Is that even a question! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and headed In through the open sliding glass door into the dining room and through the living room, looking at the tv and feeling confused. "I probably should have asked what kind of video games first." I mumbled.

"Yeah,my xbox is upstairs." Sesshomaru said, pointing to the staircase in the foyer.

"Lead the way sir," I waved my hand in front of me like I was a dapper English person.

"Ha, okay." I followed him up the stairs and into a large room with a king size unmade bed and a bay window. Books lined the gray walls and a massive tv was mounted on the one without. An xbox, playstation, and a nintendo 64 were on the three shelves below the tv. I spotted a couch and jumped on it, grabbing a remote on the arm.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked as he reached for the remote on the shelf.

"Mortal combat," he said, sitting down next to me.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes as he turned on the console and the game, he was sitting so close and still seemed like he wasn't bothered. Sesshomaru looked at me, and jumped a little bit when he realized I was looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He stuttered, I could see him starting to blush.

"A crush is childish? You were talking like you were thinking of having sex with me the other day, just like that, and you can't even look at me without blushing and stuttering like a nine year old boy." I leaned forward and proving my assumption, his blush deepened. "See?"

"Yeah, I like you that's what happens." He tried to ploy. "Are you saying you want me to have sex with you, because we're already in my room." Sesshomaru nodded towards the bed.

"Oh hell no your moms downstairs and our friends are here, if I was going to... you know... I wouldn't do it with a bunch of other people so close by!" I leaned away and sat back down right. "And no, that doesn't mean I would... er yeah, I wouldn't. You'd need to actually try to be romantic and normal stuff before I let you in my bed, or your bed, or... wherever!"

_Oh god I sound like an idiot._

"Is that a challenge?"

My head snapped towards him.

Sesshomaru placed both his arms on either side of me, my heart starting to pound in my chest hard enough to crack a rib as he towered over me. Some of his hair brushed my face.

"I said, is that a challenge?" He repeated.

"Yes." I stated, fine then.

"Good," without warning he brushed his lips on my forehead, passing by my mouth has he trailed down my face and then up into the crook of my neck, where he bit me.

A flurry of sensations all flowing to one place, down. I swallowed hard.

"I like challenges."

_Shit!_


	24. Games

I sat in science class, a small self satisfactory smile on my face as Jinenji sat down next to me, he looked at me and seemed confused.

"You've been hyper lately, and you smile kinda like you're planning something mischievous." He said, watching me for a second before putting his homework on the table and looking over it.

"Yup, and yup." I said excitedly, bouncing in my chair.

Sesshomaru had planned on driving me crazy for him, and in return I realized he already couldn't be near me without being jumpy and freaking out. It's funny actually. "Just wait."

Sesshomaru walked over to us and sat down in his assigned seat next to me. I turned and touched his face, looking up at him closely. "Your fever went down, I'm glad." I smiled and looked away before biting my lip.

His entire face turned red and he jumped out of his chair, putting it in between us.

"Oh," Jinenji laughed. "I guess you do have a dark side, you're using it on one most deserving."

"Yeah, teasing him outweighs the dumb things he says." I said shrugging.

"Don't, don't just touch me unexpectedly like that are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"You don't like it when I touch you?" I asked, pouting. "How unfair."

"No no I didn't mean it like that you can..." He looked around and must have realized the entire room was looking at him.

"I can... what?" I asked, putting both my hands on the edge of the chair and leaning forward.

"How can you just sit there and act natural while you tease me!" he fell back into his chair and rubbed his forehead. "I can't even handle you right now."

I snickered and pulled my book in front of me while we waited for the teacher to come into class. "Some times, people deserve a little teasing."

I skipped through the hall towards the exit after math. _Home free!_

Someone grabbed me from the side of the hallway and pressed me up against the wall between the lockers.

"Hey what...?" I gasped, finding Sesshomaru leaning over me. My stomach flipped.

He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine and pressing his entire body against me, sending heat flashes over me. My heart was pounding so fast I couldn't even move. His mouth was hot against mine, with his tongue taking dominance of my mouth and forcing me to let him in deeper.

"There," he breathed, letting me go and walking away. Leaving me gasping for air against the wall.

_I'm going to get you for this!_

The next day I made my way to the pick up door where Sesshomaru's mom usually drops him off at seven, just a little bit before the other students arrive. I leaned up against the door frame of the empty office while I waited to hear him come in. His loud brother was as usual, complaining about something so he was hard to miss when they came in.

I waited for him to pass me before I tapped him in the back and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. I was wearing a black sundress and had my hair down.

I saw him swallow air when he looked at me.

"Sesshomaru," I said quietly. "I need to tell you something."

"Um..." he looked at Inu Yasha, who shrugged and walked away. "Okay what is it?"

I got on my toes and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

I snickered and walked away, bouncing on my heels as I rounded the corner.

It didn't stop there, he invited me over to his house again and as we were playing banjo and kazoey, he decided to tell me that every time he freeze bombed me, he was going to stop the game and touch me any way he wanted without taking my cloths off. And that I wasn't allowed to say no.

I held my breath as I rounded a corner, shooting a barrage at him as he ran across the tunnel in the game. He came back, and shot me, the character I was playing encasing in ice.

"Shit." I sighed, only to be tackled by a wild animal.

He went for my hair, putting his hands through it and pressing me into his couch. I could feel him pressing into me through both of our jeans forcing a very inhuman sound from me.

"Shh, you get us in trouble and you have to go home." He warned, moving his hand down and rubbing a part of me that even I don't touch.

"Oh god don't touch me there," I pushed his hands away and tried to bring my mind out of the haze that was settling in.

Fine," he sighed, moving instead to my shirt and managing to move my bra from over it, finding one of my nipples and taking it in between his fingers, causing the same affect as before.

My back arched and he used the opportunity to seize lower body again.

All of a sudden he was off me, getting back and grabbing a controller. I breathed heavily, picking up mine, and to my surprise, he was also breathing hard.

I found out where to get the freeze bombs and grabbed it before him, and turning around just as he got into the room.

"Eat ice!" I missed. "Shoot."

I ran out of the room and down the hall again, feeling pretty confident I could get away right as he came from an upper platform and froze me.

He attacked me again, sending a whoosh of air from my body as he smashed his lips into mine, moving my bra again and rolling my nipples under his fingers through the fabric. He was pressing into me again, a slow heat building up in my thighs and stomach.

"Mmf," I moaned, trying to pull away.

Just like last time, he got up and instantly started playing the game again, running around the course and lot looking at me. My lips felt swollen...

I picked up my controller and ran to the second level and into a room that over looked the course through a small open window, I got the barrage and started shooting as he darted across the lower floor. He stopped, turned to me, and shot me from below.

My body instantly got ready for his assault as he attacked me again, not messing with any other part of me and just going down, breathed onto it, making me pant before he pressed his teeth into my jeans and started to rub.

"Nnh," I squeaked. "Dnn."

"Oh now I can't even understand you," He said, rolling his eyes and pulling my legs up, pressing himself on the sweet spot and rubbing.

_I'm on fire! _I could feel my mind falling away as a last wave of heat enveloped my body, causing me to reach up and grab his shoulders. My legs closing around his waist.

I felt an aching inside me for the first time ever, _what... was that._

My insides felt like they were moving as he pressed on me one more time I nearly jumped by how sensitive it was.

"Hm," he said, getting off of me and leaving me on the couch where my heart was pounding and I looked around in bewilderment. "You came." he said in a self congratulatory way.

My face turned red.

"Is this the first time you've heard that kind of talk?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and he reached around me, pulling me up and kissing me, his tongue brushing my lip every once in a while and sending more heat down my body. "In that case, how about I bring you until you get it?"

"No," I gasped, his hand sliding down the front of my body, lifting up my shirt and undoing my pants. "No, no more it's sensitive."

"You're saying no but all I see is _yes_," His hand went into my pants, hot fingers finding a wet place and going inside. "see, your whole body wants me inside."

"Nn," I leaned against him as he rubbed me, every once in a while pushing his fingers inside and back out again. Little sounds and moans escaping my mouth. Heat built up fast in my body.

"What's that? You want me to stop?" He asked as I was starting on fire again. His fingers pulling away.

Without thinking about it, my hand grabbed his arm and pressed him down again.

"Hm," he laughed once and brought be over the edge again. I Gasped and fell forward, feeling my body move around his fingers. "We'll stop here, it's late."

My hands shook as I buttoned my pants again, my knees were also shaking.

"I can't," I stuttered, leaning back into the couch and breathing hard. "I can't stop shaking."

"Yeah that's what happens," he shrugged and then looked at me, the light from the tv screen reflecting his amber eyes like a cats. "I'm going to torture you until you want me."

"I'm going to keep saying no until you want me bad enough you'd rip my cloths off just to get to me," I shot back defiantly, folding my arms.

His face flushed red.

"Thought so." I leaned in and kissed him gently. "Until then I'll be waiting."


	25. Can I Have You?

Sesshomaru leaned into the couch after Rin left the room to go home on her bike.

'_It smells like her...' _He instantly stood to attention thinking of what she said.

_"__Until you rip the cloths off of me."_

_'where did she even?'_ Sesshomaru shook his head and sat back up again. _'So you want me to just have you little virgin girl, you don't even know what you're asking for.'_

Getting up, he stripped down and walked towards the shower, twisting on the hot water and stepping in.


	26. Anger Management

I breathed in deeply taking in the morning.

_Friday! _It felt good knowing I'd have an entire two days to read and play video games, especially since I got my homework done..._ Oh shit wait, it's Friday!_

I jumped up out of the bed and ran through the hall to the shower.

After I got out I didn't even bother to dry anything other than my hair, yanking on my underwear, skinny jeans, and a cobalt blue tank top.

"There," I breathed, looking at myself in the mirror.

A girl with overly large brown eyes and paler than pale skin with dark black unruly hair to heighten the affect looked back at me.

I ducked out of the bathroom and grabbed my back pack and things as Aunt Kaede finished her cup of coffee.

"Morning," she said, smiling at me from over her mug.

"Good morning," I smiled widely.

"You seem happy," she observed, watching me.

"What," I waved, "I'm always happy when am I not happy? Come on."

"Honey, do we need to have the talk, you know," she whispered the last part, "about safe sex?"

"Okay, seriously no and also I already know about being safe during... stuff." I folded my arms and looked away.

"You know about safe sex but you can't talk about sex yes," Kaede nodded. "Okay."

"I'm not going to go get pregnant and I'm not even thinking about sex that's a guy thing, I'm just happy right now." I said honestly.

"Alright well do I at least get to meet the kid?" She laughed, setting her empty mug down and grabbing her purse.

"That depends..." I started.

She paused, her hand above her purse, I swallowed hard.

"It's Sesshomaru." I exhaled, letting a breath go I didn't know I was holding.

"Fine," she didn't sound fine. My eyes were wide as she picked up her purse and opened the door, holding it for me so we could leave.

The entire drive in the car was silent.

What made things worse was that she was subbing in for the science teacher today, and when I walked into class with Sesshomaru ever too close as usual, she gave him a long stare.

"Geese what's with her?" he whispered as we took our seats.

"Yeah that's my aunt, I've kinda lived with her since I was six..." I couldn't take my eyes off her as she watched the two of us. "I think it's safe to say she dislikes you."

"You think?" Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, watching Kaede as she started her lecture on the different molds we've been culturing and the small microscopic creatures that live in them. Her tone was strained.

"I can't wait to get out of here this is torture," I whispered.

"What did you do to make your aunt so mad?" Jinenji whispered next to me.

"I told her I was dating Sesshomaru, she thinks he's some kind of crazy person."

"Enough whispering back there you three, Sesshomaru, you switch seats with James." she snapped her fingers causing both boys to groan and shuffle to their new seats.

"He wasn't even—"

"I know." I stopped him. "Shh."

I cracked my neck and rubbed my shoulders as I got out of my last class, never having experienced a more stressful say in the entire month of being in this school.

"Rin," was all I heard before someone tackled me and I was brought reeling against the wall with a hot mouth on mine as Sesshomaru kissed me.

"Stop. Doing. That." I gasped, smacking him lightly a couple times as he backed away.

"Heh, what for?" he grabbed one of my hands and put one of my fingers in his mouth.

I yanked my hand away.

"Lets go to the movies right now, your aunt can't drive you home anyway right?"

"Yeah she's got to grade papers and right down attendance," I said slowly.

"Do you want to go to a theater, or do you want to go to my house?"

I instantly recalled the last time I was alone in a room with him, I'd nearly lost my senses!

"Theater!" I blurted, "the theater is fine."

"You know," he said quietly, leaning in. "Being in a public place won't stop me."

He kissed me gently on the mouth and let his forehead rest on mine as I watched him with wide eyes.

"Come on, I borrowed my dad's car, lets go."


	27. Awkward Moviegoers

Sesshomaru looked at Rin for the ninth or tenth time as they sat in the movie theater watching Frozen. Tentatively, he reached up and kissed her, thankful she'd chosen a back row seat.

She looked at him for a moment, confused, almost, before returning her attention back to the movie.

She looked at his hand resting on her arm rest and put her hand on his, looking up at Sesshomaru from under those long eyelashes again, making him smile.

"I like awkward and gentle you better." She whispered.

"I don't know what you mean." He whispered back, but he knew. He was trying to be dominant, thinking that would get her to sleep with him, because that's the only way he knew a girl liked. But every once in a while she'd catch him off guard and utterly enjoy herself like she never did when he was trying to be the way he thought she wanted.

"Stop the 'me man you woman' thing, I mean it's not like I dislike it but I like the real you better." She said simply, leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay,"

Sesshomaru felt one of her warm cheeks softly pressing into his shoulder, he leaned down a little bit to make it more comfortable for her.

The movie ended and they got up to leave the theater. As they got out of the dark room a growl made Rin jump.

"I guess I'm a little hungry," she said, looking like she was going to...

Que the apology;

"Sorry."

Sesshomaru let his head fall in front of him and laughed to himself.

"What, what's so funny?" She wondered, looking up at him.

"It's nothing Rin, lets go get you some food." he pulled on her shoulder, bringing her close to him as they walked across the parking lot to mall.


	28. Loose Your Virginity 101

"Did you have fun?" Aunt Kaede asked as I got home, it was only eight o clock.

"Yes." I said simply, walking into the living room and sitting down in my usual spot.

"Want some hot chocolate?" She looked at me and gave me the most sympathetic look ever.

"Yes," I smiled back at her, not being able to help it.

"Alright, your start the movie I'll get the mugs, I wanna watch one hundred and one dalmatians okay?" She said, getting up from her chair and going into the kitchen.

"Okay," I breathed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Listening to the music on my iPod, I read with my feet tucked under me in the library. I was getting into a two book series, The Immortal Rules. It had to be one of the better books I've read this far, aside from Harry Potter of course but who can beat that?

Someone sat down next to me, making me look over and finding Sesshomaru there.

"How did you..." I trailed off.

"Your aunt told me when I went to your apartment." He shrugged, looking off at a wall.

"That all she told you?" My voice coming out in a monotone.

"No, she walked away, at first, came back with a long bow, shot an arrow that almost went all the way through the door frame, and said that next time it was going to be me if I did anything to hurt you." He kept looking at the wall, his eyes wide.

"Yeah but you don't want to hurt me so that's that." I said, putting the book down and going over to him, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "Lets go play banjo and kazooey." I whispered.

He jumped up, banging foreheads with me.

"Okay ow." I grabbed my forehead.

"Sorry," he laughed breathlessly.

"Jeese, try not to get too excited we haven't even left the library yet." I giggled, pulling him out of the chair. "You can be excited when we get to your house."

"I uh..." he looked at me and smiled, kissing the top of my head. "Okay."

We gave up the pretense of the game hours ago, Sesshomaru's hands shook a little bit as he lifted my shirt. And reached around to unhook my bra. He twisted, pulled, and pushed at it but it wouldn't come undone. Finally, I reached back and did it for him, lifting my arms as he pulled my bra over my arms.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled against my shoulder, his hands running along my sides and to my pants, pulling them and my panties down.

I felt cold, this was new to me. The blankets felt strange under my bare skin and I covered my breasts, feeling exposed.

Sesshomaru leaned away from me to pull my pants down the rest of the way and throw them off the bed before taking his shirt off. He wasn't overly muscly, but he had the stature of an active teenage boy. He leaned against me again, our bare skin touching for the first time.

I felt him shudder above me, something pressing into my thigh.

"Oh," I breathed, "wait, condoms."

"I have some," he moved away and reached for a bedside table pulling out a drawer and removing a little box. "I'm not good at getting things like this open give me a sec."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he fidgeted with the tape in the top of the box, plucking it from his hand I ripped the top of the box off and handed it back.

I undid his pants and pulled him back, using my feet to get them off of him and finding him ready for me, but he was big.

"Okay, first question." I asked as he unrolled the rubber thing and put it on himself. "How is that going to fit inside me?"

"It's not, and it's going to hurt the first time, at least for a little while." He scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you knew that."

"Well in health they didn't exactly hold a class called 'Loosing Your Virginity One Oh One.'" I sat up and scooted closer to him. "Come on," I kissed his shoulder and then found one of his nipples, much to my surprise when I sucked on it it made him move.

"You're sure?" He asked, looking into my eyes and looking worried.

"Yes, because I got naked with you to say no." I rolled my eyes and pushed him down, climbing on top of him awkwardly and leaning down to kiss him.

"Hey Sesshomaru have you seen— Whoa." the door slammed almost as fast as it had opened as Inu Yasha barged in and retreated.

"Okay, get off." Sesshomaru sat up again, pressing me to his chest and kissing me deeply before putting me on the bed and getting up. Taking the condom off and starting to redress.

I got up and started putting my cloths on as fast as possible.

Heavy footsteps came from the hall and I jumped on the couch, seizing a controller and clicking on the xbox, quickly finding one of the sample games and turning it on just as the door swung open.

I looked over to see Sesshomaru sitting cross legged on the floor, and a man that looked remarkably like him but with greyish tones to his hair standing in the doorway.

"Inu Yasha said you were having sex, if you need to so that kind of thing it's not going to happen under my roof."He looked up at me where I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked a little taken aback his angry face disappearing and for a second he almost smiled at me, before looking back at Sesshomaru and glaring, slamming the door and stomping back downstairs.

I burst into laughter, my heart was pounding so hard. Sesshomaru laughed too, getting up and throwing the condom in his hand into the garbage can before coming and sitting down next to me, He kissed my forehead and picked up a controller, changing the setting to two player and utterly destroying me in a racing game.


	29. Never Mind

I crossed my legs as I sat at the giant table in the Komatsu house. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha ate quietly while his mom and dad moved around their food and otherwise kept looking at me more than eating. I swallowed hard, picking up a forkful of salad and eating, giving my food more attention than I've ever given anything in my life.

Even then I couldn't block out the feeling of being watched.

"Nice weather we've been having lately, wouldn't you say dear." This came from Izayoi, a beautiful woman with extremely long black hair and brown eyes under long black lashes set into a perfectly shaped pale face. It wouldn't surprise me If the woman was made of porcelain.

"I hate the cold," Sesshomaru grumbled, eating another mouthful of corn.

"It could do to be a little warmer, what about you honey?" She turned to me.

"I us," I could feel my blush starting. "Honestly I like the fall, the leaves changing is one of my favorite things to see during the year, so I've liked the change."

She smiled at me and nodded, moving some stray hair behind her ear and taking a bite of her salad. _Finally!_

I wanted to sink behind the table and melt into the floor so I wouldn't have to go on with this lunch. I looked over and caught Taisho watching me as I ate.

_Well, you can't win them all._ I decided, going back to paying attention to my food.

After a while I gave up, placing my fork on the plate and folding my hands.

"Sir, I believe a picture would last longer if you insist on staring at me." I said blandly, turning to Taisho and looking at him, he was as I figured, looking at me.

Sesshomaru was the first one to start laughing, followed by his dad and then Inu Yasha and Izayoi. I smiled, using the opportunity to eat in peace.

Resting my head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as we watched a movie, I felt a little better than I did yesterday. I was probably also not going to be able to forget that Inu Yasha had seen me naked...

I felt soft lips on my forehead for just a second before being pushed into the couch and climbed over. Sesshomaru pressing his weight into me and nuzzling into my neck.

"Okay, can't breath," I struggled to say.

"Sorry," he lessened the weight on my but kept kissing my skin.

"Do you think we'll have the chance to try again," I asked quietly.

He leaned away from me and looked at my face, brushing hair from my forehead, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"I don't know," he said, pulling me with him so I would be laying on top of him.

I let my cheek rest on his chest and closed my eyes, I could hear his heart beating.

"I'm okay with not having sex with you if we can't." His voice sounded strange with my ear pressed against his chest.

"Mm," I nodded, drifting into sleep.

I was standing in a hot springs, or was I standing in a hot springs? I was naked, and my chest was fuller, somehow I felt taller too. And there was also the fact that I was standing in front of a very very muscular Sesshomaru.

Who was also naked.

The me who was not me knelt in front of Sesshomaru, her hands trailing on his skin making him groan, where she, I, looked at him and found him ready.

Without warning, suddenly she who was me took him into her mouth.

I sat up fast, panting.

_If that wasn't the dirtiest dream I've ever had!_

"Mm?" Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around.

It was dark, I realized with a start.

"What time is it?" I jumped up and reached for my phone, it was dead. "Shit."

"Come on, lets get you home," Sesshomaru said groggily, sitting up and stretching.

I instantly remembered the vantage point from his sex, causing me to blush like crazy.

"What's up?" He asked, and I couldn't help but giggle at the fact his hair was messy and all over the place.

I started for the door and opened it, pausing when I heard a familiar voice down stairs, laughing and talking with Izayoi.

"I went to go tell them it was getting late but they just looked so peaceful sleeping there," Izayoi laughed again as I opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

"The darn girl gave me a heart attack when I called and her phone was off, I had to ask Jinenji how to get here because I got completely lost trying to find the place, you live in the middle of nowhere." I got around the corner in time to see Kaede shake her head.

"Yes, my husband likes the quiet. Well good afternoon." Izayoi said gaily as I walked into the room.

"Ready to go?" Aunt Kaede asked, she didn't look mad at least.

"Oh stay the night, you two can sleep in the guest room, it's so hard to get around on these dirt roads at night." Izayoi said, getting up and putting a hand on my Aunt's shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good..." Kaede looked at me and then to Izayoi, and back at me. "Alright, if you insist."

_Wut._

"Excellent!" Izayoi clapped her hands and started for the stairs. "Come with me I'll show you the guest room."

"That's fine I'll take the couch if that's okay with you." I called after them.

"Okay," she nodded and continued up the stairs.

I plopped into the couch and turned over so that my face was out of the light.

I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes again there was a blanket over me, and I had a pillow, the lights were also off. Of course, that's not what woke me.

Someone's arms were wrapped around me and his legs were in mine fitting around me almost perfectly with his chin on top of my head. I reached up and grabbed a lock of white hair, trailing it between my thumb and fingers.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered, turning around and finding him a lot closer than I expected.

He seemed so much, younger when he was asleep, innocent like a kid...

I touched his cheek and kissed his slightly open mouth. He stirred and opened his eyes, getting his bearings before kissing me back.

"Hello you." I said after he let me go.

"Hello," he replied, moving down a little bit and nuzzling into my neck.

"We're going to get in trouble again if they catch us." I whispered, pulling him closer.

"Something tells me we might not get in trouble as long as we stay fully clothed." He chided.

"I don't care even if we do get into a little trouble." I could smell the scent of him now.

"Goodnight," I breathed, settling back into the couch.

"Night," he said softly.

I could have sworn I heard footsteps from the room next to us, but I didn't really care.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me.


	30. Because I Care

Sesshomaru woke up slowly, warm soft skin pressing against his face.

He gently unwrapped her arms from his neck and slid away from her.

Rin's eyebrows twitched and furrowed, her lips pursed and for a second Sesshomaru thought she was going to wake up. She turned over in the couch and let out a sigh, before starting up her light snores again.

Sesshomaru let out a breath he'd been holding and snuck out of the room through the foyer to find his dad sitting on the bottom of the staircase.

"Shit." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"I want you to stay away from that girl Sesshomaru." Taisho said in Japanese quietly.

"You can't stop me from seeing her." Sesshomaru didn't bother speaking in Japanese.

"You, who gets into fights simply because you know you can win—"

"I don't start fights other people—"

"And is failing all but one class because you want to stay in America, you who used to steal and help threaten other kids from your school—"

"Dad stop."

"You who frequently beats up your own brother! Tell me why you deserve that girl?" Taisho folded his arms and spoke the last in English.

"It doesn't matter, I care about her and that's..."

She's getting all A's on everything she works on, she does her best even when it's something that she doesn't understand, which is very rare. While Sesshomaru doesn't do most of the work not because he can't but because he doesn't want to, just because there's a chance they might stay another year if he fails. Sesshomaru looked up again and walked around Taisho and went upstairs, slamming the door to his room.


	31. Ignore Him

I fidgeted restlessly in my seat at lunch, Sesshomaru had gone to school before I woke up this morning, and by the time I got to the school breakfast was already over.

I spotted Inu Yasha following Kagome looking like a lost dog while he glared at the brown haired guy that sits next to me in homeroom. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, I picked at my food. I hadn't gotten a chance to make a lunch so I had to buy the schools.

Which today was mush they called potatoes, these looked like no potatoes I've ever seen.

Using my fork, I pushed the mush around.

Someone sat across the table from me next to Jess and Rick, instantly my head popped up to find Sesshomaru there, reading his book.

"Hi," I said, smiling widely like a dork.

"Hey," he didn't look up.

I settled back down into my seat and pushed around my food again.

_Was it something I said? Did I say something in my sleep?_ My heart started pounding even though I was trying to stay calm. _Okay stop freaking out he's probably just in a bad mood._

I dumped my mush into the garbage and walked out the door towards science class. To my surprise, Sesshomaru followed me into the room, taking his assigned seat without a word and looking forward at the white board.

"Are you okay?" I touched his cheek, causing him to blush slightly and move away from my hand.

"I can't go out with you." He said without looking at me.

"What? What happened?" I tried to look around at his face but he turned away some more.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't like you because you know I do, I just can't go out with you okay?" Sesshomaru looked at me then, his eyes dark and his face was unreadable. "Okay?"

"Oh," I turned to face forward and pulled out my text book. "I'm sorry."

A loud shut made me jump and I looked to see Sesshomaru had let his head fall to the table, where he wasn't getting back up or turning to look at me again.

"Don't be sorry Rin, be mad at me." He mumbled.

"I can't be mad at you because I love you." There. I said it.

He didn't speak to me again for the rest of the class.

I was silent in the car ride home, and when I sat down on the couch I watched the tv screen, staring blankly at the picture. I didn't even know what was on.

"You're quiet," Aunt Kaede observed.

"Yeah," I sighed, laying on my side and resting my head on the arm of the love seat I was sitting on.

"Do you want to tell me why?" She continued.

I thought about glaring at her, but instead I nodded.

"Sesshomaru dumped me." I said quietly after a few minutes.

"Oh? Hon it's probably for the best." She got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with some hot chocolate.

"I don't want comfort food, I want to know why I got dumped!" I finally let the outburst come, feeling completely sorry for it when I let it out. "I'm sorry, I've held it in all day. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Aunt Kaede patted me on the back and I took the mug from her gratefully.

I settled back into the couch and held the warm mug close. I felt like someone had just stabbed me from the inside, it was not a feeling I wanted to have again any time soon. I glared at the tv and silently told myself not to let someone get to me that easily ever again.

"It's the twenty eighth, three more days until the festival. I hope you're all excited for the games and haunted hayride?" The overly excited assistant principal said through the speakers. "The prizes for the pumpkin toss has been decided, they're going to be –once again– season passes to Vally Fair, isn't that fun?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun, next summer when we can use them." I grumbled, pulling my papers in front of me and completing the last of my homework.

"Where's all that Rin optimism?" Rose asked, looking concerned as she turned around in her seat.

"I don't need to be happy all the time, I get angry and confused just like every other human on the planet." I furrowed my eyebrows and placed a hand on my face.

"Ah, you're not going to act that way when we win the pumpkin toss," she nudged me and I smiled, a little.

"Alright alright," I pushed her hands away and smiled a little more.

"That's better, you made me worry for a second." She patted me on the head like I was a little kid and smiled genuinely at me before turning back in her seat and doodling.

I was especially slow to get into the lunch room that day, I sat down at the usual table and Sesshomaru didn't say anything to me through lunch, again. Not like it bothered me though, I was done letting him bother me. After I finished my food I walked away, going right to science and finishing the page on the board before class even started.

I sat alone in the room, moving my feet on the chair and letting the chair make quiet squeaking noises.

_Man I just wish he'd come in here and tell me why_. No! I do not want that! I jutted out my chin and worked on two more pages in the book before students started filing into the room.

Jinenji sat down and I turned completely towards him.

"You think we're going to win the pumpkin toss on Friday?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Rose Is really excited too." He smiled at me for a second before opening up his text book and quickly filling out the answers on a piece of paper. "Personally I like the water park part of Vally Fair, what about you?"

"I don't like roller coasters, I freak out in high places." I breathed, "one year my grandma took me out there with a few of my cousins, and they convinced me to get on the power tower."

"How did that ride go?"

I cringed, "Lets just say I got to go home early."

I'd spent the rest of the day throwing up and for the next four months every time I looked out a window from a place more than two stories up I felt like heaving again.

"Some things aren't meant for everyone." He shrugged. "You should try the water park some time, it's really fun."

"I'd love to, but first I'd need to learn how to swim." I said lamely.

"You can't swim?"

"Yeah I know, lame right?" I sighed, "When I was a kid my mom crashed a car into a bridge wall and it went into the water, I was so afraid of water for so long that when I finally got over it I'd never even learned how to swim."

"Was your mom okay?" The teacher had started his lecture but Jinenji didn't seem to care.

"No, she died." I said quietly, turning back to face the front.


	32. Skipping Classes

Sesshomaru's head was swimming.

_"__She drove a car into the side of a bridge, she died."_

All the time, she's always smiling and laughing and helping other people with their homework, and she's got such an emotional background. She apologies all the time for the little things she thinks she's doing to annoy other people and the same things Sesshomaru felt she felt.

But she chose to be good anyway.

Rin wasn't just good, she was tried and tried again by the people around her and she still bounces back with a smile on her face.

She was all things in essence _good._

And he didn't deserve her.

Sesshomaru folded his arms and looked forward, trying hard not to look at the girl next to him.

_"__I can't be mad at you because I love you."_

_'I love you too! I want to tell you somehow but how will you believe me now!'_ Sesshomaru wanted to tell her he loved her when she'd finally said it. She looked so forlorn and small when she'd just smiled and told him that she loved him.

_'And how could you love someone like me...'_

The class ended and Sesshomaru got up from his seat, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room, he went to Rin's locker, writing a note and sliding it in through the vent on the top, before looking around and finding a good place to wait. He was going to skip class for the last day and then he promised himself to do better.

_'If they see me doing better, they'll know it's because of her. I may not deserve her but I want to be better for her...' _Sesshomaru found a bench in between lockers and pulled his feet up, taking out a book and reading while he waited for the class to end.

The bell rang, and students started coming out of their classes, Sesshomaru jumped up and stood over by Rin's locker while he waited for her.

"Sesshomaru!" Amy's voice shouted from down the hall, she had Rick and Jinenji with her and they all looked worried. She jogged up to him.

"Did you see Rin? She skipped Math today, that's not like her." Amy put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily like shed been running around for a while.

"Amy said she checked around the whole school and couldn't find her, do you think she went home?" Jinenji looked around as he said this. "I have her Aunt's number, I'm going to call."


	33. Don't Fail

I crossed my leg in the library just as someone came bursting through the doors loudly. I looked up too see a bunch of kids panting in the front entry way, all of them dramatically different in shape and stature with hair colors ranging from black to white.

The white haired kid looked up at me and sighed in relief.

_Sesshomaru?_

He was running across the floor and tackled me, lifting me up into his arms before I'd had the chance to react.

"You're holding me too tightly." I said in a strangled voice against his chest.

"I'm sorry, they said you didn't show up for class and I got so worried." He mumbled against my hair, not easing up. "we called your aunt and she didn't know where you were so this is the first place we checked."

"We?" I wondered, edging out of his grasp to see the relieved faces of Jinenji, Jess, Amy, Rose, and Rick for just a second before they hugged me too.

"I'm sorry for making you worry I've just been..." my eyes flicked to Sesshomaru. "I've just been feeling a little emotional lately and needed a break."

"Rin I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru said seriously.

"No, you don't. I think you've done enough." I put my hands up and stood.

"What's wrong, why are you two arguing?"

_Of course they wouldn't know. _I opened my moth ant took a breath.

"My dad and her Aunt had a conversation about me, and they both wanted me to break up with Rin, so I did. And I've wanted ever since then to take it back but I thought she was better off if I left her alone." Sesshomaru rushed the words in, lowering his head as he said it.

"My aunt and...?"

The yelling, that's what it had been about. It hadn't been a dream he was actually getting yelled at by his dad that morning. And because of me!

I could feel my eyes starting to burn. I looked at Sesshomaru and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling myself to him and just letting it out against his chest, not caring who saw me.

After I was through I backed away, hiccuping.

"I-I-I'm-m—"

He stopped me by placing his mouth on mine, holding his face between his hands and kissing me softly before backing up and wiping my eyes.

"Just, stop talking." he breathed, before he kissed me again.

"Okay," my voice sounded weird because my nose was stuffed up.

"God how emotional, this is just high school guys." Amy said, rolling her eyes and making me laugh.

"Come on, lets go to the movies or something. I can't take all this drama in one day." Rich pulled his hoodie on and wrapped his arm around Jess, pulling her with him as they walked through the isles and past an extremely annoyed librarian.

Sesshomaru out his hand out to me, which I grabbed and followed him by his side as we left the library.

"You're failing!" I yelled as he showed me his midterm report.

All Fs and one A in Science.

"Don't yell," Sesshomaru put his hands in front of me and placed them on my hands.

"How can I be calm when you're failing all your classes, you're such a smart guy why is this happening?" I looked up at him, and he looked away.

"No reason really." he was lying.

"Does this have something to do with me?" I grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I thought maybe if I failed I wouldn't have to move next year..." he said quietly, looking away again.

"That's stupid," I blurted, making him took at me and glare.

"I didn't want to move because then I won't get to see you anymore."

"I figured this much, that's stupid." I said again. "You could live on a different planet and I'd still find some way to get to you."

I caught the corner of his moth twitch as he tried to retain a serious face.

"But we have to do something about these grades," I sighed, looking them over. "You were talking about college and wanting to major in computer programming and minor in graphic design, what happened to 'I want to be a game creator' boy?"

"He decided he loves his girlfriend more than he loves video games."

I blushed a little, and then shook my head.

"I'm coming back tomorrow and you're going to tell me if you still want to fail." I stormed out of the house and to my bike, hopping on and riding down the road.


	34. Just You Is Enough

Sesshomaru sat on the couch as his brother and his girlfriend made out noisily on the other one in their living room where they had been watching transformers until Kagome got here.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got up, not wanting to hear them anymore.

"So you didn't listen to me after all?" Taisho said as Sesshomaru passed him.

"No I did, I broke up with her like you wanted and she took me back anyway." Sesshomaru shrugged. "And I also told her about Nathan, my last girlfriend, and the things the two of them used to get me into, she surprisingly knew most of it and didn't care."

Sesshomaru didn't bother looking at his father as he stalked up the stairs and went into his room, flopping onto the couch and falling asleep.

The next morning he went into breakfast at school and silently sat down next to Rin, who looked up at him, smiled, and nudged him. Sesshomaru nudged her back and she laughed, finishing her cereal and smiling the entire morning.

That's how she should be, Sesshomaru thought to himself as he went to home ec.

School went by fast today, probably because he found himself not wanting to leave. Rin caught up to him, and followed close to his side until they got out of the school.

"Did you drive yourself to school today?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, why?" Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Are your parents home right now?" She continued.

"No...?" He prolonged the word, wondering what she was getting at.

"Good, take me to your house." It wasn't a question.

"What are you planning Rin?" Sesshomaru asked seriously, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled like she was going to do something bad, it was a strange face on Rin.

"You'll have to see when we get there."

Sesshomaru felt uneasy in the car as Rin sat next to him, she was holding her backpack in a strange way and she kept bouncing in her seat like she was anticipating something.

What was she thinking right now?

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway and was relieved when no one was parked in the garage. He got out, jumped over the hood and opened the door for Rin.

"Thanks," she said, smiling a little before hurrying into the house.

Sesshomaru chased after her, she went straight to his room.

She unzipped her back pack and dumped a lot of very adult things on his bed.

"What the, where did you get this stuff?" he asked, picking up a black almost see through garment with black fur lining the top, instantly imagining her in it and dropping it back on the bed.

"I uh," her whole face was red and she couldn't even look at what she'd just taken out of her own back pack. "I have a summer job, and I had some money saved up, so I got... things."

Sesshomaru had already grown to attention the moment she'd run into his room, but this stuff was completely beyond her...

"Whenever you get an A in school, you can pick one of these and have as long as you want to do whatever you want to me." She couldn't even look at him as she spoke, Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I don't need all this stuff to use on you for motivation, you naked in my room would have been enough." He said, advancing her, one of his hands reaching behind his neck and pulling his shirt off.

Rin's eyes got wide and she backed up a little, tripping on the couch and falling into it.

Sesshomaru smirked and continued undressing in front of her, pulling away his belt and unzipping his jeans, tossing them away the moment he was free.

She was breathing herd, her eyes flicking across his body as he towered over her. Leaning in, he kissed her softly, pressing her into the soft black cushions of the couch.


	35. Sesshomaru Is Serious

My heart was pounding in my chest.

Was he really serious?

He let his weight onto me, moving his hands to my jeans while he kissed me and unbuttoning them, sliding them down my legs and tossing them off the couch. His hands came back up my thighs and to my shirt, I could feel his hands shaking.

"Are you nervous?" My voice came out in a breathy whisper.

"Yes," he moved down, kissing my stomach and up my body as he removed my shirt and then reached for my bra, just pulling it over my head this time and not bothering with the back. He seized one of my nipples, his mouth hot against the rigid flesh.

"Ah!" I gasped for breath, my hips coming up naturally.

I heard something crinkle and looked down to see him putting a condom on, we were going to do it this time.

A little flash of heat coursed through me when I thought of him being inside.

His hand found my other nipple and started to pinch and roll it between his fingers, doubling the fiery white hot line already going down. My breath no longer came out easily, all I could do was pant short little breaths.

Slowly, he put himself into me.

I cringed, it was uncomfortable to say the least but not so bad, but then he reached resistance. I could feel him pressing against something inside me.

"Does it hurt really bad? We can stop." He panted, his whole body was trembling over me.

"No," I used my legs to pull him past the resistance.

Something felt like it broke inside my body, and it _stung._

"Okay that does hurt," I breathed, I could feel some kind of pressure leaving my body in a way that made me feel naturally relieved. This is confusing!

"Do you want to stop?" He had his face pressed into my shoulder and neck, and his voice sounded strangled.

"No," I relaxed some more, seeing if it would help.

"Okay," he pulled himself up, and slowly moved in and out. The feeling wasn't unpleasant.

Grabbing his shoulder, I pulled him back to me and wrapped my arms and legs around him. My insides felt raw like they'd been rubbed too hard.

Some of his hair brushed along my skin as he moved, the feeling sent little shivers through me.

But I couldn't feel the heat building, I was sure that's what he wanted.

Slowly to make sure I didn't hurt myself, I pressed down so that the front of him would be rubbing me when he moved.

_There._ The pain slowly started to disappear and was replaced with a tingling heat in my thighs and belly that sent waves across my body, it felt even more intense with him inside.

A haze started to envelope my mind and I moved my hips against him, small moans escaping me. I could feel his body trembling above me as the pressure grew inside of me, like he was getting bigger.

"Sesshomaru!" I gasped, the heat in my body shattering into a million places all at once and making me numb. I could barely move.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt like I could sleep for a million years.

Something moved inside me in a pulsing pattern, Sesshomaru's breath was coming out in ragged pants.

I didn't want to, but I pulled away and looked down.

There was blood on the both of us.

"There's blood?" I wondered, tilting my head.

"Good thing the couch is black, I'd have a hard time washing the covers without some questions."

I moved to sit up, wincing when I realized it stung down there. "Ow."

"They might be back soon," Sesshomaru whispered, getting up and throwing the condom away before putting on his cloths as fast as possible. "Wait a sec I have to get you a pad don't I."

I nodded sheepishly.

"Okay wait here for a sec," he darted out of the room and I heard another door opening, he came back with a small plastic package and tossed it to me.

I heard talking as I came out of the bathroom.

As I neared the staircase I recognized the voice of Taishou, he was speaking in Japanese (I figured) to a couple of men I didn't recognize.

I turned to my left and peered into Sesshomaru's room, everything was made up, the... things I put on his bed were gone and the covers on the couch had been replaced by an almost black shade of blue ones. I probably wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't gotten so acquainted with the couch...

_But where the heck is Sesshomaru?_

Someone spoke in Japanese downstairs sounding bored and like he'd rather be anywhere else.

_Yup, that's him._

I contemplated what would happen if I went downstairs and figured it was probably a better plan to say up here. I went into his room and closed the door slowly, leaving it a crack open so it wouldn't make any noise and walking across the floor to sit on the couch.

I clicked on the tv and put it at low volume before turning on the dvd player and seeing what was in it.

The Guardians? _And he made fun of me for wanting to see Frozen!_ I rolled my eyes and clicked play, settling into the couch and pulling my feet up.

"Anata ga nanika o shirimashita ka?" Someone said from downstairs.

_They can't be talking about me, even I can barely hear the sound. _Just to be sure I fast forwarded into the movie about a half hour to make it look like I'd been watching or a while.

"Hai. Watashi no musuko wa, anata ga koko ni tomodachi ga iru nodesu?" Taisho asked.

"Un." Sesshomaru grunted.

Someone was coming up the stairs! My heart started pounding in my chest. Panicking, I thought of the first thing to do, laying on my side into the couch and grabbing a pillow, closing my eyes and letting my mouth hand slack a little bit, faining extremely quiet snores every once in a while.

I heard the footsteps stop in front of the door and the door opened, someone came into the room.

I could feel heat on my face like someone was staring at me hard.

_Oh please just go away! _

Someone touched my shoulder, making me jump up.

My forehead bashed into something hard.

"Ow that's the last time I try to wake you up." Sesshomaru fell backwards onto the floor and held his forehead with both of his hands.

I rubbed mine, smiling a little. "Sorry..."

"I thought I told you she wasn't allowed over here when no one's home." Taisho said in a disappointed voice. "Girl," he addressed me rudely. "You need to go home."

"Yes sir," I said, getting up slowly and yawning deeply, I actually was tired. As I passed him, he watched me intently.


	36. Sex at the Fair

He watched as the sky started to darken. The other students from his school and the other two schools in the area were checking over every aspect of their catapults.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, it was the prettier ones that were always the worst.

Rin bounced on her heals watching one of the metal catapults intently, that group had made theirs entirely out of metal and it looked like it had an electronic crank and pulley to make it pull back. Compared to theirs it made everyone's look like neanderthals had built them.

Rin looked up at him, her large brown eyes full of worry.

_'Is she honestly getting worried about this silly competition?'_ Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It's the nicer looking ones that always loose."

But when it was their turn to toss, the catapult they had built threw farther than all the ones that had come before it.

Rin swallowed hard.

"Where the heck is the other half of our team?" Sesshomaru wondered, looking around now that he was paying attention to the world that existed besides Rin, that hadn't been happening a lot since yesterday afternoon.

Rin moved in a way that made her look uncomfortable.

"Um," her blush was starting, making him think of things that shouldn't be thought of in public. "They're probably still making out behind the haunted hayride."

"You mean you're telling me Jinenji and Rose are..."

She nodded.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but snort, earning him a glare from Rin.

"That's not funny."

"You're like an angry kitten when you're mad, as angry as you are I'm still going to think you're the damn cutest thing I've ever seen." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Will group number ten please get ready for their toss?" The games instructor yelled over the microphone.

"That's us!" Run grabbed the pumpkin and set it into the basket. "READY!" She yelled back.

"Toss!"

She stomped on the leaver, sending the pumpkin wizzing past us and shooting through the air. The thing went past all the markers already set into the grass for the other pumpkins.

"Yeah!" She jumped up, punching the hair.

_'I guess now is a good reason,' _Sesshomaru grabbed her and kissed her, taking over her mouth and making her melt against him.

"Group number eleven!" The games instructor called, the next group out of twelve got ready.

Rin bounced ecstaticly through the fair, her whole face beaming _'we won we won!'_

Sesshomaru smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering into her ear again.

"Why don't we go celebrate properly?"

Her entire face turned a delicious shade of pink.

"You mean right now, like, right now?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I don't think anyone would miss us if we slip away for a while."

"Oh, okay." She said in a breathy voice, making him seriously have to concentrate on not getting hard in front of other people.

The two of them made their way away from everyone and into the wooded aria on the side of the fair, Sesshomaru helping Rin over brush until they were deep into the trees.

"This is so wrong." She whispered, but he could see her smirking.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru shrugged, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans. "Don't get undressed, just pull your pants down a little and come here."

"Oh god that sounds even wronger." her breath came out in short little pants and her eyes darted around the woods nervously.

"I don't even think 'wronger' is a word." He put a condom over himself, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. "Come here you silly girl."

Sesshomaru used one of his hands to unbutton her jeans while the other hand went up her shirt and into her bra, finding one of her nipples and pinching it lightly.

"Mm," she groaned, clenching her teeth so she wouldn't be yelling most likely.

Sesshomaru used his other hand to find her already wet for him, making him smirk and rub her lightly for a little bit. She was leaning into him now.

He pulled her pants down just over her butt, looking at her for a few seconds before sitting down and pulling her with him. He pressed himself into her, feeling her body stiffen in reaction.

"Are you still hurting?" He asked, his breath coming out in pants because it was hard to keep still with her tight and hot around him. His muscles all locked into place so he wouldn't move, causing him to shake a little.

"No it was just uncomfortable for a sec," She leaned her head back on his shoulder, he could feel her relaxing little by little.

Grabbing her waist with one hand, and using the other to pinch and roll her nipple, he slowly moved her back and forth on top of him. With her as tight as she was, it was hard to keep from coming fast. She started to breath heavily, little squeaks and moans coming from her mouth that made it even harder.

She got really warm slowly, her body stiffening against him and her thighs tight around his legs.

All at once she relaxed, her body moving around him, it felt like it was sucking almost, instantly breaking his concentration and bringing him over the edge. He leaned forward, feeling himself move inside her in time with her convulsions.

"Give me a minute," Sesshomaru panted, holding her body tight against him as the sensations rippled through him.

"I think," she had to pause and catch her breath. "I think we should go back."

"Alright," Sesshomaru kissed her neck and bit it lightly, casing her to move around him again. He jumped feeling how sensitive it was.

"Ah!" Sesshomaru gasped as she pulled away. It was really sensitive.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, pulling her pants back into place and buttoning them again.

"I'm okay," he assured her, getting up and wobbling a little before pulling off the condom, adjusting himself and redoing his pants.


	37. Playful, But Mean

I walked back to the games lined up in tents feeling like people were looking at me then again I also felt like the dirty thing I just did was probably written clear as day on my face.

I looked at my feet as we walked, but despite being embarrassed I still felt good.

"You want to try that?" Sesshomaru asked, I looked up to see him pointing at a ring toss.

"Sure!" I instantly perked up, little did he know I was insanely good at tossing games because I had a good understanding of physics.

We jogged over to the stand, Sesshomaru pulled out a five and we got 20 small rings to throw at the bottles all lined up in a little round pool.

I looked at the bottles and tilted my head, measuring the distance and the trajectory of my throws. Tossing the the first ring by flicking my hand so that it would stay in the position to loop onto the top of the bottle.

Seeing a different path, I bounced the ring off the little counter sending it right onto a different bottle and looping around the mouth loudly. I tossed them the same way in succession after the other until I'd gotten ten, not even almost missing.

I turned to Sesshomaru and held out the rings "Wanna give it a go?"

He was looking at the bottles and then at me, his mouth open just a little bit.

"How did you do that?"

I reveled in the fact that he sounded astonished.

"Physics," I shrugged, turning a little and bouncing a ring off the counter to loop onto one of the bottles I'd already gotten. "Wanna try or not?"

"I'm good," he said quietly, closing his mouth but still watching me wide eyed.

"Okay, suit yourself." I turned back and got three more on the same bottle before tossing the rest to different random bottles and missing once because a kid ran into me, but I only needed 15 to get the big prize. I picked out a big stuffed white dog that was almost the same size as me and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Hey now, isn't it the boy that's supposed to win the girl prizes," the man behind the counter snickered.

"I think gender rolls are pointless, people can do what they want." Amy's voice shot back, My head jerked to find her tossing her rings on the other side.

I waved.

She smiled and skipped over to us, her prize, a little stuffed monkey with long long arms and Velcro on the hands hugging her neck.

"Have you tried the haunted hayride yet?" She asked excitedly, she was dressed in a black tutu and an orange sleeveless top under a black corset with metallic orange designs intricately laced around the bottom. Man she always looks like an anime character... "It should be even more scary now that it's dark."

"Wanna go?" I asked, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Ah sure," he shrugged.

We found our way to the line for the hayride, which was really long now that it was dark, apparently everyone had the same idea.

"I'm not really good with lines," I admitted. "Being around a lot of other people all at once bothers me."

"Ha, me too." Sesshomaru squeezed my shoulder.

"Hm, well I don't really know what..." I paused, my stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah I think you have a pretty good plan where to go." Sesshomaru smirked, "Lets go grab some food."

"Okay."

"I still can't believe you missed it when we won," Sesshomaru was talking to Rose and Jinenji as we all sat on the floor in Rose's house.

"Yeah," she said uncomfortably. "Me too."

I raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru wondering why he'd mess with them, he knew what they'd been up to why bother them about it? Deciding he was going to be a pest weather I liked it or not, I looked over at the giant tv standing in the corner of the room and watched the movie that was playing.

"So, what did you guys do at the fair?" Jinenji wondered.

"Rin won a game of ring toss and then we ate so much food I felt like I was going to explode." Sesshomaru said easily. I probably would have sputtered and not remembered anything before and after sex in the woods. God what is he doing to me...

"Fun," Rose muttered, using her manga to hide her face.

"So what did you guys do?" His voice sounded like he was serious even though I knew he was teasing them.

"Oh, uh." Rose's eyes flicked to Jinenji for a moment. "Nothing really."

"Damn," I could see the hints of a smile breaking his fake seriousness. I shook my head.

I sighed as the credits came up on the screen.

"Any of you wanna watch Nightmare Before Christmas?" Rose asked, holding up a movie with a huge moon on the cover and a skeleton standing on a hill in front of it.

"I've never seen that movie." I admitted.

"Okay now we're definitely going to watch it." She opened up the dvd player and set the disk in, clicking play and skipping to the menu. After she got the movie playing she tentatively sat down next to Jinenji, who smiled at her.


	38. Not A Pet

"Does Rin seem different to you?" Rick asked as they walked along the lunch line with their treys.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes wondering how anyone could have not noticed the change in Rin up until this point, of course she seemed different. She was moving more fluently, she smiled more than usual, and she seemed... sexier, but maybe that was just to Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sesshomaru shrugged the question off and grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of the bin.

Rin brushed some hair out of her face and moved over a little for Sesshomaru to sit down next to her, she bit her lip and looked up at him, before smiling and going back to her food.

Sesshomaru caught one of the boys from another table looking at her indecently, Sesshomaru gave him nothing less than a death stare, causing the boy to turn around faster than he'd looked.

Okay, it wasn't just him, he decided.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin while she ate her food, every time she took a bite she looked like she was eating the best thing in the world, her whole face lights up when she eats. What's with this girl and food?

Sesshomaru leaned over and bit a piece of her muffin while she was still taking a bite.

"Hey," she'd gotten frosting on her nose.

"Oh, I missed some," he said, licking the frosting off the end of her nose.

She looked down for a second, a little smile forming on those pink lips of hers.

_'Damn if only we weren't at school right now!'_

"Hey I found this book and I thought you might like it, I mean it's point of view is first person from a girl but it's still pretty awesome." Rin held up a book called The Immortal Rules.

"Okay," Sesshomaru agreed, taking the book and putting it with his things.

"And you've gotten really obedient, when did that happen?" Rick continued the conversation from a few minutes ago, pulling Sesshomaru out of the world that consisted of only Rin.

"I am not obedient, What do I look like to you, a dog?"


	39. Guess Who

"So, Rin, lets say you and me go out on a date, how bout it?" A light sandy brown haired boy with a tan and kinda bad breath leaned over the science table towards me.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows were twitching and he had his arms tucked under one another like he was seriously trying not to bunch the guy.

"Are you my homeroom assignment?" I said sweetly, leaning forward.

"Why, because you can't wait to do me?" He finished the pick up line in the way I thought he would, making me laugh.

"Oh no, I was thinking you reminded me of it because you're pointlessly easy and I have no intention in doing any part of you." I flicked his nose.

"Pfft!" Sesshomaru started laughing with enough mirth he almost fell out of his chair.

"Fuck you." He flipped me the bird and stalked back to his table, noisily pulling out a chair and taking his seat.

"You wish," I whispered to myself, smiling a little and taking out my text book.

"For a second there I thought you were actually going to use one of those corny pick up lines." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear, using the opportunity to lick my earlobe.

He. Keeps. Licking. Me.

Honestly this had to be the fifth time today.

"If you happen to find another boy you like let me know and I'll make it so you can't come to school the next day." He continued, his voice was gravely like he was speaking dirty but I honestly didn't get it. I turned and put my hands around his ear before whispering.

"How would you make it so I can't come to school?"

"It would be awful hard to go to your classes if you can barely walk."

I gulped, turning forward to face the board but not being able to concentrate on what was going on. I was relieved when the lights went out and the teacher turned on a video on single cell organisms.

That was of course, until Sesshomaru quietly scooted close to me and put his hand in mine.

He used my hand to gesture towards my crotch like he was asking me if he could touch me.

_For serious, right here? With people around?_ I pushed his hand away.

He grabbed my hand again, bringing it to his face and covering it with his other hand before taking one of my fingers and putting it in his mouth.

I inhaled suddenly, the feeling was almost like he was touching my nipple or something as sensitive and his mouth was hot. He rolled the tip of my finger over his teeth, causing me to feel it... other places.

I pulled my hand back but the damage was done, I wanted him.

Putting my head in my hands I had a serious talk with myself about letting him make me want him when there's other people around, not okay not okay.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru whispered, he didn't even try to hide the fact I could hear laughter in his tone.

"Don't pretend you don't know." I whisper shot back at him.

"Maybe we should fix each others problems then," without warning, he grabbed one of my hands and brought it to a hard place.

I pulled my hand back, and once again the touch had caused heat to rise in my sex.

_Damn him!_ I tried to be mad, I was kinda mad, but stupidly enough I was mostly just thinking the same thing he was probably thinking, how long until school got out, and where in the world would we find a place to go? I shook my head and tried to pick my mind up from the gutter.

The bell rang, the teacher turned on the lights, and I breathed deeply like the air had been sucked away from me while the lights were out.

I walked out of the room and went for my locker, lifting my books from the bottom for math. Mrs. Dean usually doesn't make us use the books so it was rare that I actually had to grab them. A note fell out of my locker.

I picked it up and opened it.

_'I love you.'_

Smiling, I put the note into my books and took it with me to class.

Math went by sluggishly for the first time in a while, I kept looking at the note in Sesshomaru's handwriting and smiling. He'd only said it out loud once, but he loves me.

I felt warmth that wasn't perverted inside my chest and tucked the note into my pocket.

The bell rang, and I left the class, walking fast through the halls so I could get to Sesshomaru.

My math class was the only one I had on the second floor, but something I'd realized is that a lot of kids had classes on the second floor at the end of the day, and they all used the front staircase. I'd found there was a second staircase in my first week of school, and it was a lot less dangerous to use that one. It was the one we were supposed to use during a fire, so it had a heavy loud metal door on each floor and honestly it was pretty spooky to go up and down alone.

I opened the door, stepping into the stairway and letting the door slam behind me. The sound echoed through the corridor and I made my way down the steps, the sound of my footprints echoing as I hurried.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed I wasn't alone.

Someone in a white baboon costume was standing in front of the door I needed to get out of on the first floor.

He laughed and didn't wait for me to react befor ejumping at me.

I darted back up the stairs reaching the door and starting to pull it open.

_Heavy!_

Something pressed against my face that felt like cloth but it was wet and cold, the smell was just off something like bleach.

_Blackness._


	40. Tied Up

Rin wasn't answering her texts, not unusual but still a little unnerving since she hadn't been around after school. Sesshomaru sat on the couch in his living room and wondered if he should call her. But maybe she was still mad about science class today...

He thought better of it, but for some reason he still had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was wrong.

His phone rang, instantly making him feel better because not many people besides Rin called him.

He checked his phone, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru? Hi, this is Kaede," his hopes sank when the voice of Rin's aunt came through the phone.

"Yes?" He asked, curious as to why she would be calling him.

"Well I was wondering if Rin was over there, she didn't come home from school today and when I went to pick her up she wasn't at the school either."

"She's not here," Sesshomaru stood up, already walking towards the door. "I'll check the library and call you if she's over there Kaede."

"Oh you're such a dear, thank you."

_'yeah right that's not what you think about me.'_ Sesshomaru kept his mouth shut on that one. "Goodbye."

"Bye." She hung up.

Grabbing the keys to his dads car, Sesshomaru jogged out to the garage and hastily got in, starting the engine and hoping the feeling in his gut was just him over reacting.

Sesshomaru went to her usual spot in the library, a little bay window that overlooked the yard in back of the library and got a lot of sunlight. Her favorite place to reed.

She wasn't there.

"Shit," he whispered, checking every other part of the library for good measure before asking the librarian if she'd seen her.

She hadn't.

Plucking his phone out of his pocket he called Kaede.

"Hello?" She asked.

"She's not here, Rin's not here did she go home yet?" Sesshomaru wasn't going to hide the fact he was freaking out.

"Oh honey she probably just wanted to go for a walk or something, don't get so upset." Kaede said the sentence like she wanted to mean it, but there was worry in her tone too.

"I take it she normally doesn't do this kind of thing." he said.

"Well, she never used to before she started dating you." She replied honestly.

"I'm freaking out here, I didn't see her at all after school and if she's not at home and not at my house and not at the library then where else would she have gone, all of her friends went home." he was starting to talk so fast his words were beginning to sound illegible.

"Calm down, she's a teenager. I'll leave a message on her cell phone and if she doesn't call back in an hour I'll call the police." Kaede said, her voice shaky. "I'm going to call her right now, okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Okay."

The phone line went dead and he checked his texts again just to be sure.

A text from a blocked number popped up.

A picture of Rin lying on the floor of a room he knew, she was completely tied up and gagged and glaring defiantly at the person taking the picture.

_"Oh and of course she would do that when she's in danger, give her _very_ scary glare to the abductor.'_ Sesshomaru crushed his phone in his hand.

_'Nathan, I'll kill you.'_


	41. Stronger Than You

I continued to glare at Nathan from my spot on the floor. He looked at me and laughed.

"Did you know that bitch aunt of yours got me expelled?" Nathan said smugly as he sauntered towards me.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, hoping he got the _I don't care_ message.

He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me into a sitting position painfully.

"You've just got a thing for the freak show don't you," he asked, putting his phone in front of me and showing a really close up picture of Sesshomaru and I in the woods. "Sesshomaru though, not bad. My sister had a hard time getting into his pants and it didn't even take you a month."

He dropped me, my face hitting the floor hard because my hands and legs were hogtied behind my back. The cheap carpet bit into my cheek.

"Of course your night in shining armor is already on his way, but we're far enough away he won't get here until I'm already done with you.

My eyes widened, _what the fuck does this psycho want with me!_

"Lets see if he continues to want you so badly," he picked me up again, this time by my shoulders and set me into a sitting position before he leaned in, his hot breath sticky and making me want to gag. "After you're damaged goods."

I bashed my head into his as hard as possible, and pulled my chin back while he was reeling. The gag came out of my mouth.

"I'd like to see you try you little fuck up," I spat at him, it landed on his face.

"Bitch," he yelled and punched me hard on the side of my head, knocking me over.

"Dumb ass," I laughed, my head was swimming and little white dots covered my vision. "Is bitch honestly the only insulting word you know?"

"Enough, lets see how sharp your speech is after I cut your tongue out!" He kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

I heaved and heaved, but air wouldn't come into my lungs.

_Just keep him busy, _I heaved again and this time air came in. _Just a little while longer, I can find a way out._

"I'm done with this game," he snickered, staggering a little and holding his head before grabbing something out of his pocket. _A knife!_

My heart was pounding in my chest and no amount of defiance could hide the fact that I was truly terrified of that knife in his hand as he came forward.

Stupid bastard cut the ropes binging my legs.

I kicked and kicked at him, he just backed away and laughed when I realized they were still bound by ropes attached to the wall, just not attached together and to my hands.

He pulled the pants of his costume down revealing his pale little dick.

"Ha! You should have raped me when I was sleeping, your dick isn't even half the size of my boyfriends, I probably wouldn't have even woken up!"

He came at me with the knife forward.

I was done, the fucker would have to kill me if he wanted to touch me.

I kicked him in the shin, pulling myself up and bashing him in the stomach with my head, sending him backwards.

He pulled up his pants and yelled something I didn't even understand, making me roll my eyes as he came at me with the knife.

I don't know if it was adrenaline or will power, but I pulled my hands free with a burning pain and punched the bastard in the nose.

Something crunched under my fist and he fell down.

Blood gushed from his nose and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

I seriously contemplated leaving him there, the thought tainted my mind and made me smile knowing I could just leave him there to die and no one would judge me.

He didn't move or breath, his nose kept bleeding, not a lot of blood was coming out, but it was enough to make me loose my high.

I pushed the dumb shit onto his back and opened his mouth, putting my head to his chest.

I could hear his heart beating weakly.

"You fucker I hope you rot in jail after this."

I pressed down on his chest. "One two three," again, "one two three," and again.

He turned over and coughed blood before getting on his knees and letting the blood drain from his nose.

"You," he coughed again. "I was, and you!"

"Shut the fuck up before I beat you up again dumb ass." I spat.

He closed his mouth and looked up at me with wide eyes.

Someone burst through the door.

Taishou! Sesshomaru's dad scooped me up into his arms.

"I found her, she's okay!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru and his mother ran through the hallway of what looked like a trailer, I was inside a trailer. Sesshomaru grabbed me and hugged me tightly, I could feel him shaking against me.

"Oh god oh god, her face is bleeding, theres blood on her hand!" Izayoi screamed, taking my hand and looking at my bloody knuckles.

"My face is bleeding?" I reached up to find a cut I didn't feel until I touched it on my cheek.

"Call the police!" She was pacing back and forth now.

"Izayoi you need to—"

She interrupted Sesshomaru. "No no, wait, you need to call the hospital!" Please one of you call the—"

"Mom stop!" He yelled, lifting his face from me, he had been crying.

She got quiet and nodded.

Sesshomaru walked around Taishou and into the room I'd been in.

"Did you do this?" He asked, looking at Nathan on the floor.

I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes. If I ever saw the little shit again it would be too soon.

"She," he panted, "I was going to die, she should have just let me die!"

"Yes," I agreed. "I would have if I could."

"Come on, I called the police." Izayoi said calmly.

"What did he do to you?" Sesshomaru asked as I sat in the hospital bed. "Besides that."

I touched the two stitches on my cheek close to my ear. They weren't noticeable with my hear down but I knew I'd have a scar, a permanent reminder of this day.

"He said he was going to rape me, so I kept insulting him until he was crazy mad," I said, my voice cracked. "And I gor free and started punching I honestly don't really remember much until I saw him on the floor bleeding and not breathing." Tears started to pour out of my eyes despite myself/

"He was going to die and I seriously considered letting him die, I wasn't me for a whole minute!" I cried. "So I started doing chest compressions and he woke up, then you came."

"I told my dad Nathan had you and he asked me if I was going to kill him if I found him, he offered to come with to make sure I didn't kill Nathan." Sesshomaru put his head in my lap, he didn't cry again but there was a lot of hurt in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching him flinch.

"I'm not okay, I'm not okay because you're here and you have those stitches, I'm not okay because I went crazy thinking of all the things he might have done to you!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled his head to my stomach. "I'm not okay because you're more worried about me than you are about yourself."

"I worry about other people more than myself because all the shitty things that happen to me make me stronger." I said seriously, pulling his head up.


	42. Because I Love You

Sesshomaru watched as Rin looked him deeply in the eyes.

"My dad got attacked by wolves during our hiking trip, he got attacked right in front of my mom and I, he died in a hospital a week later. My mom, she went crazy and started talking to herself, I mean I was just a kid back then I thought she had an imaginary friend." She was speaking to him about her child hood, why would she bring this up now?

"She took me from my bed one night and put me in the back seat of her car, she was committing homicide and suicide, she planned to kill us both by driving her car off a bridge. Of course you know how that turned out, I lived. I took karate classes, dance classes, but nothing seemed to get rid of the rage I felt or the fears I had of dogs and water."

"But you're nothing like that," Sesshomaru wondered what she was trying to say.

"Of course I'm not, my aunt showed me how to put other people's needs before my own, she showed me what it meant to love unconditionally." She looked away from him and breathed in deeply. "Of course she's not magic, and it took years, but the more I cared about other people the less and less scared I was, I stopped having nightmares, and my anger went away with the fear, honestly I think I was just angry because I was scared."

"I love you so much I didn't know what to do when he sent me that picture," he kissed her deeply and held her close to him, his shoulders were shaking. "I love you."

"I know," she whispered, running her hand along his back and comforting him.


	43. Waking Up

Slowly my senses came to me little by little, opening one eye before the other.

It was dark in this room, and this room was not my room. For a few minutes the smell of medicine and sterilizer along with the high ceiling of the room caught me off guard.

Oh, I was still in the hospital...

The doctors had said something about finding a chemical in my lung tissue after they took a culture, which honestly now it felt like there was a hot piece of metal in my lungs and it hurt to breath. They were giving me some kind of medicine to help drain it out along with my iv, I also had to drink a lot to clean out my system, yay me.

Of course, there was the plus side.

Sesshomaru mumbled once in his sleep, his face pressing uncomfortably into my legs.

The clock on the wall said it was still six thirty in the morning but something told me Sesshomaru was probably going to miss school today. I sighed, brushing his hair away from his face as he slept and caressing his face. He really did look a lot more innocent in his sleep.

The nurses had tried to kick him out yesterday when I got out of the ER because it was past visiting hours, but then a large man came in and called the nurses outside of the room, they didn't come back to tell Sesshomaru he had to leave. Something in my gut told me this most likely had to do with the fact that his father wasn't very lenient in telling the security guard about his diplomatic position and also waving an id that stated he had diplomatic immunity.

Which also meant, they couldn't kick them out even if they wanted to.

Something told me that Sesshomaru might not have left even if they could.

One of Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he looked at me, smiled once before sitting up and cracking his back from sleeping in the awkward position all night.

"Does your lung still hurt?" He asked, watching me intently.

"Yes," I decided better to just tell him since he seemed to be able to tell when I lied.

Someone clicked the lights on making me have to squint my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the florescent lights lining the wall tiles.

"Alright honey lets see if we can get some food in you," a nurse said sweetly as she opened the door with her back, pulling a cart with a trey of food on it in after her. She frowned when she saw Sesshomaru sitting next to the bed and composed her face again quickly.

She motioned for Sesshomaru to move, which he obliged, sort of, by moving to the other side of me. I shook my head. The nurse pulled out the table that slid over the bed so that I could eat without having to get up, it felt weird being babied like this.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"We've got eggs sunny side up and toast with some soup, make sure you eat it all hon." She smiled at me again before making her way over to the white board at the other side of the room and writing her name down in the slot for the attending nurse and her phone number. "If you need anything please press that button and I'll come as fast as I can."

She left, closing the door quietly behind me as I picked up a cup of milk and nursed it while looking at Sesshomaru.

"What?" He wondered.

"I can't eat by myself..." I admitted, sliding some of my food towards him.

His stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly before sitting down on the bed next to me.

"If you insist," he looked at the eggs I'd passed him and picked up the fork, stabbing the egg and taking a bite, he made a face like he'd just eaten food for the first time in forever.

I exhaled in relief and started eating my soup.

Most of the food was gone by the time the door opened again, both of us looked up to see Kaede, Izayoi, Taishou, and Inu Yasha of all the people, filing into the room. They all had things in their hands. Izayoi had some flowers, Taishou and Inu Yasha had balloons and aunt Kaede had some of my things along with a stuffed animal.

"Kaede told us you were going to be in here for a few days," Izayoi said first, gushing like I was one of her kids. I blushed a little at her unexpected fondness.

"Yeah mom, the doctors want her to be able to pass a blood test before she can get cleared, they found some kind of drug, bura something in her system along with chlorine." Sesshomaru said, his voice was monotone like he really wished those things weren't true.

"Sesshomaru get off the bed you know better than that," Taishou shook his head and folded his arms, but I seriously couldn't take him seriously with all those balloons moving when he did. I snorted.

"Sure," he agreed, hopping down and pulling up a chair.

I wasn't surprised, I figured he probably wasn't going to try to argue with his dad since he was the reason he was allowed to be in here in the first place, but it looked like it surprised Taishou.

"I brought your poetry books," Aunt Kaede said cautiously, caressing my face before hugging me. Her soft plump shoulder pressing into my cheek.

"I'm okay Aunty K," I assured her, smiling as she backed away and looked at me.

"Okay," she set my poetry book on the table and the stuffed animal next to it. "So what did you two do when we all left."

_Of course she would think that..._

"I fell asleep while watching Dracula on ABC because those pain killers that they gave me knocked me out, and then I woke up with Sesshomaru's head in my lap. I don't know, but I'm at least ninety percent sure he didn't move from the chair all night..."

Sesshomaru was in the middle of cracking his back and his neck then I sad the last, only proving me correct. I half smiled and tilted my head to gesture at him.

"Heh, that sounds uncomfortable bro." Inu Yasha said, he kept looking at me though. A frown was set onto his face. "We were all worried about you."

"You too eh," I ran my hand through my messy hair and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru, Taishou, and Inu Yasha all smacked their foreheads with their hand loudly at about the same time, causing me to evolve into a fit of giggles at them.

It hurt, but that wasn't going to stop me.

That night Sesshomaru scooted up next to me in his chair and put his head on my lap.

I was thankful that the nurses had seemed to catch the trend and brought two treys for lunch and dinner, and they didn't seem to mind Sesshomaru being in the room with me anymore, thankfully.

I flipped through the channels finding nothing good on this time and giving up.

"You realty like poetry a lot?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," I said quietly. I leaned back against the lifted back of my bed and watched the tv even though the show that was on didn't really interest me.

"Would you mind..." he started, shifting his weight off of be and sitting up so he could grab the book off the table. "Would you mind reading some tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind," I took the book out of his hand lightly, scooting over and patting the bed next to me lightly. He climbed up and I began reading softly.

He fell asleep by the time I got to the third page, nestling his face into my chest and neck. I sighed happily and laid back closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.


	44. You'd Do Fine

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply, once again the scent of Rin around him, mingled in with the smells of the hospital room but it didn't matter, he had Rin. Her warm skin brushed against his cheek as he nuzzled further into her neck and kissed her there, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Um, Sesshomaru..." Rin said slowly.

Someone in the room cleared their throat.

Sesshomaru opened one eye to glare at Taishou before getting off the bed and sitting back in his chair next to it, _'what the hell time is it?'_

"I'm only telling you these things because I would expect my son to treat a woman more respectfully Sesshomaru." Taishou said in a chiding tone, but he didn't seem angry at least.

Rin got up, she was wearing some of the cloths that her Aunt had brought her yesterday but the iv was still in her arm ever reminding Sesshomaru that the other day had happened. A gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach lingered whenever he looked at her stitches and the iv in her arm.

Someone had touched Rin, made her bleed, made her need to go to the hospital and he hadn't been around to protect her. Rin saw him staring at the bandages and smiled.

"Don't freak out while I'm in the bathroom okay Sesshomaru," she said teasingly.

"I don't 'freak out' but whatever you say." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I remember you saying when she needed to go into the ER and you couldn't be in the room when they were testing her," Taishou's tone was serious. "I'd say you 'freaked out' pretty bad. Almost thought they were going to send someone to tranquilize you."

Rin nodded and went into the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out with her hair brushed and looking more herself, much to Sesshomaru's relief.

"Did you need something father?" Sesshomaru asked in Japanese.

"Your mom and I came by in the morning and I saw you sleeping there so I thought I'd wait for you to wake up so I could give you a hard time," Taisho replied in Japanese, smirking and messing up Sesshomaru's hair.

"You always give me a hard time," Sesshomaru mumbled, fixing his hair back behind him and folding his arms.

"Yeah, but who else is going to teach you better," he said seriously again before going towards the door and turning to Rin to speak in English. "I'll come by again with Izayoi, she worries a lot yyou know. It's in her nature."

"I see," Rin said, bobbing her head in a short bow as Taishou left the room.

"Why do you do that?" Sesshomaru wondered, he'd been curious before why she bows like a traditional Japanese or Chinese woman in respect, not even like the more modern girls who live out there now who will keep their head up and smile as they bow.

"Why do I do what?" Rin asked, sitting on the couch and picking up a book from the box of things her Aunt had brought.

"Bow like that," Sesshomaru continued, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, ha, I saw this girl from my elementary doing it all the time and I thought it was pretty and respectful the way she acted so I asked her to teach me, now I just kinda do it without thinking." She shrugged. "I know that's dumb huh?"

"No it's pretty cool it's traditional in Japan to bow like that in certain situations which you do for some reason, I was just curious as to why." Sesshomaru got up and sat down next to her on the little couch next to the window. "You'd probably get along pretty well over there, or at least it wouldn't surprise me."

"Over where, Japan?" Rin giggled, "yeah sure."


	45. Today In Science

I finally got sent home after three days.

Sesshomaru had missed three days of school with me, and it was Sunday now.

I sat lazily on my couch in our apartments little living room while I watched one hundred and one dalmatians with my aunt Kaede and drank hot coco.

Everything looked like it was going to go back to normal.

"I still don't understand how there are so many of the same breed of dog to begin with," Sesshomaru mumbled from his spot on the floor as the scene cut into the room with all the puppies and Jasper and Orris watching their show.

Okay, almost back to normal.

I smirked at him, he was sitting pretzel style with a blanket wrapped around him and holding a mug of his own, he still wasn't allowed to sit on the couch with me but eh I could live with that. It was just nice having him over even if he was a bit of a pessimist.

"Shush," Aunt Kaede shushed him. "I'm trying to watch this movie."

A sound that was almost close to a growl came from him making me laugh once, he looked at me and I shrugged.

What could I say, it's my aunt's favorite movie.

"Goodnight," Sesshomaru whispered in my ear as we stood outside my door.

"Night," I sighed. I didn't want him to go but it wasn't like he could stay over.

Sesshomaru looked at me for a few seconds, reaching up and touching my face gently as if I might brake under his fingers before leaning forward and kissing me.

His hands on my face were one thing to send little shivers down my spine and pool in my stomach in an acute form of need, but when he kissed me it was like he just turned on every single nerve ending in my body. I clutched his sides and pulled him to me so that his body... part, would be pressing against mine. He pulled back almost immediately.

Sesshomaru's breath was coming out in pants ad he placed his forehead on mine and touched my face again, putting stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"Now I'm definitely not going to be able to sleep, thanks." He said in a teasing way before letting me go and walking down the hallway.

I ran back into the apartment and sat down excitedly.

"Okay so I have something I want to talk to you about." I rushed through the words.

"What is it?" Aunt Kaede wondered, looking surprised by my newly rushed attitude.

"Well I've always done exceedingly well with all the tasks you gave me, even the advance ones especially in math and because you have a good understanding of science I excel in that field too." I was still rushing my words. "So what I was thinking is if I could save up the money after school I could work on learning Japanese and study abroad in Japan."

"Wow wow wow, slow down, when did you decide this?" Kaede put her hands out.

"I haven't decided yet, I'm _thinking_ about it, at the end of the year I'll decide I just thought I should give you an early early warning."

"Well if you work for something there's no reason I'd be against it," Kaede said slowly, thinking it over carefully. "Just keep talking to me about it on how far you've gotten to making your decision and I'll support you."

"But now you need to promise me something." I looked at the door and back at her.

"Yes...?" She was truly curious now.

"You can't tell anyone."

I walked through the hallway towards my gym class with a huge smile on my face even though I hated gym. I was even smiling all through civics, earning some curiosity from Rose who shared that class with me. I simply told her I'd tell her later.

At lunch I tried to stop smiling but it kept popping up whenever Sesshomaru looked at me.

This was going to be a good surprise if we were still together at the end of the school year.

"Do you want to come over to my house this afternoon?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked with me to science.

"Yes," I said like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hm," he laughed, kissing my cheek once as we walked into the classroom, only to stop dead in our tracks when we were faced with the two members of our group that had been missing during lunch today. Jinenji had Rose sitting on the table with his arms under hers and her hair tangled in his fists as they made out in the had been empty room.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, making them both jump.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Rose rushed, jumping down and covering her face as she rushed out of the room. Jinenji grabbed his text book, putting it in front of his pants as he rounded the table and took his seat without a word.

"That wasn't something I wanted to learn about in science today," I said, breaking the silence and making Sesshomaru burst out laughing.

"Funny," Jinenji said, scooting away as we sat down.

"I told you she liked you," I shrugged, taking out my text book and opening it to the page written on the board.

I sat in the car that now belonged to Sesshomaru as he drove up the drive way to his house, I was disappointed when there was another car in the garage but Sesshomaru assured me that his mom had gotten a ride to work today from a coworker and she wouldn't be back until six.

Thankfully.

I got out of the car and hurried into the house, running up the stairs and yanking the door to Sesshomaru's room open before he was even half way to catching up with me. I started to strip down, yanking my bra off and throwing it on the floor before clambering into his bed, pulling the covers to my chest.

Sesshomaru opened the door and looked at me there for a few minutes before chuckling to himself and pulling his shirt over his head, his silver hair falling over his bare chest.

I bit my lip.

He advanced, pulling his belt from his jeans and taking off his pants, very second he was taking making more heat pool inside of me.

He lifted up the bottom of the blanket and crawled under the covers from the bottom, completely covering himself as he came up to my legs, spreading them and seizing my sex with his mouth.

"Ah!" I gasped, his mouth was doing magic on the part of my body as we sent waves of tingling sensations through me. He nibbled once and it was almost too much, making me jump and groa but he held fast to my hips so I couldn't get away.

I had the slightest feeling in the back of my mind beyond all the pleasureable haze that he was probably enjoying watching me writhe.

I clenched my jaw shut so I'd stop making so much noise as he continued to tease me, sticking two wingers into my body and pumping them fast.

A hot warmth built up inside of my thighs and my belly, my nipples ached and hardened, begging for attention before he slowed his pase and I started to loose it.

"No," I gasped, before he pulled my legs onto his shoulders and brought himself up, taking them with him and putting me into a tight position.

He entered me easily, going deeper than I'd felt him before and for the first time being able to put his entire length into my. I felt him shudder above me as he started to pump, his hips grinding into me hard and he groaned as he thrust deep inside my body.

I couldn't hold back any longer, my orgasm came shattering my mind and body. I felt like I was going to break into a million pieces with it if Sesshomaru let go.

I breathed hard waiting for him to come too but he kept pumping, he was hot inside of me, it felt so much better than before.

Realization struck me as I pulled away suddenly, wishing I didn't have to.

I was right, we'd forgotten protection.

"Fuck, hold on." Sesshomaru stumbled off the bed and yanked the drawer open to pull out the box, putting on a condom fast. He climbed back up and took my nipple into his mouth as he slid himself into me, the difference was insane.

"I think I should get on birth control," I said between pants. "It's so much better without."

"I'm fine with whatever way you want to do it as long as it involves you naked." Sesshomaru laughed and thrust into me, devolving the conversation into moans and the occasional saying each others name.


	46. It's Nice Though

Rin's muscles slowly relaxed around Sesshomaru, they'd been laying in his bed for a while just holding onto each other but it looked like she'd fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru untangled himself from her arms and got up, covering her naked form with his blankets, only to fight the urge to uncover her again.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his hands knitted together in frustration.

_'How could I have forgotten that easily, if I had slipped up she would have...' _Sesshomaru mentally beat himself over the fact he almost made a big slip up. _'But it's not like I wouldn't take care of her... I don't think she'd want to be another teenage statistic though. She's so much better than that.'_

He got up and walked into his bathroom, turning the water on and waiting for it to get hot before getting in. When he came out she was still sleeping soundly, her quiet snores making him smile a little to himself.

Sesshomaru picked up his cloths and redressed. He pondered waking her up but decided not to, instead going out of he room and closing the door behind him.

The sky started to darken before Rin wandered down the stairs and took a seat on the couch next to Sesshomaru where he was watching the X men movie. He wondered briefly where the heck everyone was, his annoying brother was usually home at least before it got dark...

Curious.

Rin nudged his shoulder as she scooted up next to him, pulling her feet on the couch and resting her head on his arm. Sesshomaru moved her head to his chest so he could wrap his arm around her and use his thumb to stroke her shoulder while they watched the movie.

Every time he touched her skin, it felt like he was becoming a live wire. Little surges of electricity shot through his thumb and hand all telling him to touch more of her, taste her, and of course if he listened that usually lead to finding a tight place.

Sesshomaru licked his lips wondering if there was possibly enough time.

Rin's tiny form curled up closer to him and he thought of a better idea.

Turning to her, Sesshomaru laid her back on the couch and she complied, a curious look on her face as he lightly trailed his fingers across her slightly round cheeks and over her pale shell pink lips. Her liquid deep brown eyes darkened a little as she unfocused and let the sensations come.

Following the pattern he'd started, Sesshomaru continued to lightly trace her nose and back up to her forehead, brushing her hair into place and placing his lips lightly on her skin.

He moved down, his lips softly trailing along her jawline and over her lips in a not quite kiss. Lowering his hands, he lifted up her shirt just to above her bellybutton and scooted down, following his pattern. He delicately ran his fingers across her skin before placing his lips and following the same line he'd just traced on her skin.

He wasn't trying to make her wanting, he was just happy to touch her skin.

This revelation made him smile, pulling her up to wrap his arm under her back and place his cheek on her stomach before returning his attention to the movie.

The garage door opened, and neither of them moved much besides putting her shirt back into place. Inu Yasha, Izayoi, and Taishou came in and sat down in the other couch, Taishou taking the arm chair like usual and watching the end of the movie.

"Yo, Rin." Inu Yasha said to her, giving her a little wave.

"Hi," she said back, smiling tentatively.

None of them mentioned where they went, or Rin's presence in the house.

Sesshomaru shook his head and moved so that Rin could be more comfortable to watch the movie as Izayoi turned on Pans Labyrinth and settled back down into the couch. Despite looking a little awkward it looked like they wanted to try to include Rin.


	47. Your Dirty Challenge

Sesshomaru placed a report card in front of me.

For a few minutes I didn't really get what he wanted, all A's, cool? He wasn't really the kind of person who wanted praise so...

Oh.

The bet.

I swallowed a hard lump of air as he snickered, probably reading my face as I realized what was going on.

"Can you do me a favor and get me the box out of the closet?" He asked, a grin starting to spread on his face.

What, he was going to torture me?

I watched him for a long time, we were both sitting on the floor in his room. He told me he had something to show me I thought he was just being cute and then we were gonna do it but...

That stuff though.

I swallowed again. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I never forget a challenge, you should know that by now." His eyes got dark. "Do you want to grab the box, or do you forfeit our little game?"

"No!" I stood, _damn him I'm going to do this._ Opening the closet door I rummaged through some cloths piled on top of one another before finding a closed box and pulling it out of the closet.

I picked it up and dropped it harshly in front of him, plopping back down and folding my arms.

"Hm, something about your body language tells me you don't want to do this," Sesshomaru was teasing me now.

"Oh no I _really_ want to do this." Some of those things I could barely even look at after I bought them, the store clerk had even went so far as to say 'have fun' when I checked out.

Who does that!

Chucking darkly he lifted the lid.

"Now, I'd say I have six A's here, so by the rules I can take out six things and, what did you say I could do?" He was planning on torturing me, and he was enjoying every second of it.

"You can do whatever," I mumbled, looking away from him and _that box_.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru tried to look around me and smiled a mischievous smile when he caught my eye.

"I said you can do whatever you want to me," I said a little louder, pressing my thighs together to stifle the little pool of electrical warmth that followed saying something like that.

"Can I now," Sesshomaru continued his teasing tone but his voice was starting to drop and become husky. "Lets see."

I had to look at what he was doing, I wasn't just going to sit there and wait for him.

The first thing he pulled out was a blind fold.

_Damn._

Leaning over the box he placed it over my eyes and tied it securely on my head, using his hands to guide me back so I was laying on the floor.

There was a rummaging sound and suddenly his hands were on me, he pulled my bra down under my breasts, brushing his warm fingers over my nipples and sending a little shock to my system. He didn't linger there, instead putting my shirt back into place.

Two slightly uncomfortable things clamped onto my protruding nipples through my shirt, the cloth made it easier, that was of course, until he did something and they started vibrating. My back arched as the electric feeling in my breasts stoked the warmth inside of me.

"Hm," Sesshomaru's voice was somewhere south and I felt him pulling something into place on my crotch, before he clicked something and that too started vibrating, pressed tightly against my sex. "I wonder how long you can last like that."

_Not long,_ I bit my lip and grasped for the carpet as a slow burning sensation built up inside me, it wasn't like my normal orgasms where he just had to fan the flames, this one felt different, detached and like a burning ember inside of me that was just agonizingly slowly getting hotter and spreading through my chest, stomach, and thighs.

The breath came out faster through my clenched teeth as the best part made me feel like I was falling apart, then suddenly everything was off and pulled away.

I gasped, my body aching like it never had because it took so long to get to that point.

Very slowly Sesshomaru started to remove my cloths, pulling my shirt over my head while dragging his nails on my skin and sending erotic sensations to an acute point of pain south on my body. I Squeaked as it burned for attention along with the shadows of that need in my breasts.

He started on my pants in the same fashion, his nails dragging hard enough on my skin that it stung, this only made me feel him more.

He turned me over and moved me forward a little bit, I felt something soft on my wrists for a second before he tied me tightly to a small metal pole I assumed was one of the legs of his bed.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked, looking around from side to side hoping to see what he was doing as he pulled my bottom up and positioned my legs slightly apart so that I was in an extremely vulnerable position.

Something cold dripped onto me, making all the hair stand up on the back of my neck as the liquid glided down and over that needing pain. A semi soft round object pressed against my back, I would have thought it was Sesshomaru if it hadn't been smaller than him and cool against my skin.

The object followed the liquid and my mind put together that he was going to push this object inside of me. He stopped short on the way down to my sex, instead pressing extremely lightly against a different entrance. Well I hadn't been wrong...

"Oh no Sesshomaru," I breathed.

"Oh yes Sesshomaru," he repeated, changing my words and rubbing the sweet spot with his warm fingers.

My body relaxed, wanting that feeling he was giving me freely as he slid his fingers easily inside of me now that I was drenches in liquid. He pumped them faster, finding the sweetest spot inside of me and pressing on it, my legs opened wider.

The thing at the other place entered my now relaxed body, instantly making me go rigid again.

"Breath," Sesshomaru whispered huskily.

The feeling of having it inside of me there was not unpleasant, but it felt like it didn't belong. My body was tightening around the protruding object like it was naturally trying to dislodge it. I took a deep breath, an inch more entered me as my body opened with each breath.

The large part at the end reached my entrance. It was all the way inside.

This thing vibrated as well, the feeling touching the deepest part of me as he turned it on, instantly making my body relax again because it wanted desperately to climax.

His hot and hard member pressed into the front of me for just a second before thrusting into my body and hitting the back, making the thing inside of me move with the motion.

A groan that didn't sound human escaped me as he agonizingly slowly pulled out of me, my insides were tight against him and it made a small _pop_ as he pulled out.

It didn't take long for him to be back, thrusting into me again and sending a wave of ecstasy through my body that reached parts of me I'd never felt before.

Instead of pulling out again he began to thrust into me fast and hard, bringing me over my breaking point easily. I screamed, he didn't stop.

The sensations rocked through me, my knees feeling week and my arms not able to hold my upper half up anymore, buckling into the ground my face pressed against my arms. This position only let him in deeper, I could feel something soft smacking against the outside of me on the spot that burned the most.

Groans escaped me with every breath as he brought me over my orgasm again, this one feeling less like a cliff and more like a little hill that just lead into another hill. It was becoming easier for him to bring me.

My nipples ached.

"Grab my," I managed to say between moans and pants, pulling myself up and shaking to show my point. He seized my breasts, pinching my nipples gladly and pulling his body lightly to mine, pressing the vibrating thing behind me as far as it could go.

His breath started to come out in ragged pants as he grew inside me, a sign he was getting close.

"Oh my god," he groaned, pulling me tight against him and biting into my shoulder, the pain mixing in with the pleasure and bringing me again.

I felt my body sucking at him and tightening around his member as he came, a tingling sensation reaching my innermost self as hat warmth that wasn't mine filled me.

This was, much much better.


	48. Convince Me

Sesshomaru held his breath as he walked up onto the stage.

This was it, the last day he would ever step foot into any room in this school.

Looking out over the crowded bleachers pulled out around the gym, he spotted the students that had already been called sitting in their blue robes next to their parents, some of them had already pulled the ridiculous thing off and were chatting away with their friends.

As Sesshomaru neared the principal and the assistant principal, he was handed his diploma, graduated with honors, congratulated, and quickly made his way over to his family. Rin's Aunt Kaede was talking to Izayoi in a hushed tone and stopped, smiling at Sesshomaru as he yanked the robe off of his cloths and sat down next to his mom and dad, preferring to look ridiculous in a suit rather than a tarp.

Rin graduated with honors, and so did a lot of the kids she'd spent most of the year helping with their homework. Of course Sesshomaru had told her they were just being freeloaders but she always managed to persuade him to change the subject.

She waved to him from her spot on the stage as she was congratulated for graduating before hopping down the steps excitedly and running to their families.

His acceptance letter came from the University of Tokyo in priority mail several weeks later.

Rin sat at the table with him as he said he wasn't going to go to Japan.

"Oh come on, it's one of the most prestigious schools in the country, probably the world and you're just 'not going to go' you can't say that." she scooted up closer to him and picked up the letter.

"This letter... according... Tokyo University would... schooling on our campus." She squinted at a symbol towards the corner. "Asa... gawa? What does that one mean?"

Sesshomaru's jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn't attached to his face.

"Are you actually reading this?" He asked, taking the letter back and reading the name in the corner of the page. _Sincerely, headmaster Hasegawa._ "Since when do you know Japanese?"

"I don't _really_ know Japanese, one of my friends has been helping me learn to read." Rin blushed slightly. "She says I'm still pretty bad. I'm trying to learn so I can send you letters when you move."

The reason made his heart sink.

_'For when you move.'_

"I told you I'm not going." Sesshomaru tossed the letter on the table and folded his arms defiantly. "I turned eighteen, I don't have to go with my parents if I don't want to."

"Sesshomaru your dad told me you guys were only here until you and your brother graduated, you don't have a visa it was just a diplomatic living situation." She placed his hands on his arm. "You couldn't stay if you wanted to."

"I'll find a way," he grunted, knowing she was right but wanting to prove her wrong anyway.

"Come with me for a second." She whispered, unbuttoning the top of her shirt and getting up from the char, pulling on his hand as she lead him through the empty house and up the stairs.

"You're going." She panted, coming down on him hard again.

"I'm not," Sesshomaru tried to thrust upwards into her but she expected that and moved with him, smiling at his frustration.

"You're what?" She asked, her teasing voice was an unusual thing.

"I said I'm not going Rin," Sesshomaru laid his head back on the pillow and reached up to grab her hips, his hands were shaking because it had been hours since they started and she hadn't let him come yet, at points she even almost brought him and got off entirely to let him writhe. "I can't take this anymore!" His breath was completely ragged.

Rin smiled, going down on him again and swirling her hips in a circle, forcing something that sounded like a snarl from him, his knees buckled and he tried to move his hips, again, she pulled away.

"I'll get the answer I want out of you eventually," she panted, she'd come quite a few times already, lucky her.

Sesshomaru felt like his member was going to explode with the pressure that had built up and it was bordering on one of the more painful things he'd felt before.

"Rin," he growled. "Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"I want you to go to college and respect your family, is that so much for your girlfriend to want?" Rin twisted again.

"AH!" Sesshomaru fell backwards again, his hands falling into the bed and grasping for something, anything. She was going to break him. "I said no!"

"Suit yourself," Se sighed, getting off and stretching with her arms in the air.

Sesshomaru's stomach muscled clenched as he watched her very supple breasts move when she stretched, her body had gotten lovely tones to it and she now had a plump little butt that made her body look like an hour glass. _'And this sexual creature thinks she's leaving my bed before I have mine! Ha!'_

Sesshomaru moved fast, snatching her and pulling her under him, going down and pulling her legs over his shoulders before pounding into her with a force he hadn't used before.

His orgasm built up painfully, like he was being burned alive from the bottom up. Groans were escaping Rin that made it that much faster before the heat rippled through him in a wave, the pressure reliving itself into her tight body.

All of his muscles gave out at once as he collapsed onto her, gasping for air.

"I'll," he stopped and gasped again as her body moved slightly almost making him tear up by how sensitive it was and he couldn't move away. "I'll go."

Yes!" She moved, her muscles tightening in her excitement.

"AH!" Sesshomaru yelled, just that one move sent him into another almost painful orgasm.

"Sorry," she whispered, waiting for him to catch his breath again.

"I'll go on one condition," he started after he got back some energy.

"Yes?" Rin wondered, wiggling a little.

"You stay my girlfriend, and you wait for me to come back. None of that, take a break nonsense so you can sleep with other men _you are mine only_." He pressed into her as he said the last.

"Okay," Rin said quietly, her tone was happy.


	49. The Fourth Of July

Sesshomaru was leaving in less than a month.

I tried not to be depressed but I couldn't help it.

Sitting in the Applebee's close to my apartment building I was completely dressed in black, black dry clean pants black socks and a black oxford shirt. I even wore black tennis shoes.

One of the other hostesses helped me _thank god_ with the computer test they gave all their trainees on their first five days.

Today was my third.

After another shift I was allowed to pick out a free ten dollar meal on the menu, I always got the chicken. It was so good.

"Mm. I'd like to order a side of him." The other hostess in training said in a sexual voice as someone, most likely a cute guy, walked into the restaurant.

I glanced up, having been used to her leering at random men all the time I expected it to be an older guy, not Sesshomaru. I instantly perked up, _Sesshomaru._

A hostess on the job moved her body in a flirting way as she asked how many were in Sesshomaru's party, he motioned towards me and I saw my name on his lips, making me smile that much more.

The hostess at the front shot me an incredulous look before begrudgingly walking my boyfriend over to our table.

"Hello my Rin," he said, his voice was already down an octave. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just want too finish this." Without warning he grabbed my hand holding a fork full of marinated chicken and brought it to his lips. Mine parted as I watched him eat instantly thinking of it as the most erotic thing I've ever seen.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, making me blush. Sesshomaru only smiled at me, taking a seat next to me at the table and watching me as if I was the most interesting thing in miles.

The attention made me a bit embarrassed to say the least.

I started eating my food again, every once in a while he'd steal a bite or two and just laugh at the expressions I was probably making. The entire world around me ceased to exist, until the food was gone and it brought me back to reality.

"Now, are you ready to go?" He asked again.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Take care," my supervisor said sweetly as I got up and started to put my coat on.

"You too," I waved at her as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me out the back door.

We drove in a different direction than usual, causing me to give Sesshomaru curious glances every once in a while.

He just shook his head and grabbed my hand.

He pulled up in a dead end road on a hill a little ways from the park.

"There's fireworks tonight, we can see them from here." He got out of the car, hurrying to my side and opening the door for me before rushing to the trunk.

He came back with a big fluffy blanket in his hands and a box on top of that.

"Come on, lets find a good spot before it starts." Sesshomaru motioned for me to follow him across the hill a little ways and into a path that went through the tall grass on the side of the road.

He stopped turned to the left and walked in that direction a few feet before reaching a spot where the grass was completely matted down in a big square overlooking the hill and the park. The lake they shot the fireworks over was in plain sight, I could see the faint glow of people way across the trees and field lighting sparklers and their own small fireworks.

Sesshomaru laid the blanket down on the grass, putting the box onto it and pulling out a roasted chicken in a steaming container, some Tupperware with salad, cucumber salad, and potatoes in them. The last thing was a big bottle of Strawberry soda, my favorite.

I smiled and sat down next to him. He didn't say a word as he got our food ready for us, handing me a plate and a fork.

I took a bite of the chicken, it was good, this skin was crispy still and had good flavor.

"Did you make this?" I asked, pointing at the chicken with my fork.

He nodded, watching me eat.

"This is really good," I said honestly, eating some of the other things.

He ate too, but mostly watched me as I ate, the feeling was starting to get to me.

"Do you want to say something?" I asked finally.

"No," but he reached around him and pulled something out of his pocket, a thin gold band of a ring. "I wanted to give you this."

He took my hand and put the ring on my finger as if he was asking me to marry him, my heart started pounding so fast I thought I was going to faint.

"It's a promise ring, I'll give you a real ring and ask you properly when the time is right but..." he ran his hand through his hair and smiled at me. "I just wanted to make sure I gave you this."

The first firework popped loudly into the air, making me jump. My head snapped to the bright colors in the sky as it shined red and blue sparkles all over the black night.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered, pulling me close to him to watch the fireworks as the lit up the night.


	50. Wanna Run Away With Me?

"I still think you should say something, he's been moping around the house for the past month." Inu Yasha's voice traveled up the stairs, the foyer carried sound really well. Sesshomaru leaned against the door of the bathroom and listened to the conversation that started the moment he'd left.

"Don't tell me your mom told you what I'm doing?" Rin gasped. "God how many people know!"

"Everyone but Sesshomaru, I feel kinda bad." Inu Yasha muttered, Sesshomaru doubted that he was just a bad liar and he didn't like the pressure of having to keep a secret.

"You can't tell, promise me you won't tell." Rin said quietly, sounding serious.

"Fine fine, I won't tell him, but you should."

"If I tell him it won't be a surprise." She hissed.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the bathroom and closed it loudly behind him so they'd stop talking, stalking down the stairs and falling into the couch next to Rin. Sesshomaru tugged on her legs as she had them pulled up on the couch to her chest and he wanted his head in her lap.

Rin put her feet down so he could cuddle into her soft legs. Of course he'd be happier If his brother would go find somewhere else to be so Sesshomaru could put his other head on her body but for now this would suffice.

Inu Yasha's shoulders hunched forward as he bit his tongue, but Sesshomaru didn't want to wreck what Rin as going to do if it was meant to be something for him.

_'Sweet.'_

Sesshomaru turned over and pressed his face into her soft belly, she smelled nice today like strawberries. She might have eaten some recently, not surprising, since it was her favorite flavor.

A very pleased look spread across his face.

"God you two are worse than mom and dad," Inu Yasha said, Sesshomaru looked over at him to see his nose wrinkling.

"At least I'm only pining for one girl while you be a dodgy little shit and swing between two." Sesshomaru grumbled, pulling Rin closer to him in a very possessive way.

"Ouch," Rin laughed.

"Hur hur, I'm out. Your love scene is making me gag." Inu Yasha said, stomping out of the room. The front door slammed.

Sesshomaru shook his head and nuzzled into her skin, pushing away her shirt with his face so he could feel her warmth against his lips.

"Let's Run away for the night," Rin whispered, pulling Sesshomaru up so she could touch his face.

"I don't get what you mean," Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her.

She bit her lip.

"I mean since you're leaving tomorrow, I want to run away with you for the night and return you tomorrow. Lets just go somewhere I don't care where for the rest of the day, the night, and then come back tomorrow."

Well she couldn't have explained it with much more detail than that, it'd take an idiot not to get it now.

Sesshomaru nodded, sitting up.

"I know where we can go."


	51. The Cabin

We both left notes for both of our families and abandoned our phones with them, all they said was "Be back in the morning." and nothing more.

Sesshomaru had driven us to his dad's cabin.

He told me that they used to come out here to go fishing every year before his mothers conditions worsened, now his dad was always in the city to make sure she was close enough to doctors whenever she started to have any feeling she might be going into cardiac arrest.

The cabin itself wasn't much to look at, like the tiniest house I'd ever seen in my life and a bathroom standing outside of the structure up a hill, but the damn thing could have been a shack for all I cared. Hell I could have probably just camped out in the woods and been just as happy as long as Sesshomaru was going to be with me for the night.

He parked the car in the front of the little house on the grass, getting out and jumping over the hood of the car to get to me faster. His enthusiasm already making me wanting.

_Damn what the hell is wrong with me!_

I stepped out of the car as he opened the door and walked with him to the cabin. He pilled a key from under the doormat and opened the door. Dust flew into the air as the door opened for probably the first time in a few years, but the inside was beautiful.

An entire wall next to the kitchen was made of glass with one sliding glass door that lead out to the deck, and the deck was directly over the lake. A huge fireplace took up a corner in the living room and two fluffy couches were circled around it. In the kitchen it was bright blue, white cupboards lined the one wall and there was a tiny gas stove. A sink on the counter had a good size window in front of it, overlooking the lake again.

I found myself liking this place more and more.

Sesshomaru walked over to the sliding glass door, opening it and stripping down as he got outside.

"What are you doing!" I gasped, running after him.

He turned around and looked me over.

"I'm going swimming, I forgot a swimsuit so I have to improvise." He shrugged. "You want some swimming lessons, I can teach you the breast stroke and the doggy paddle."

"Something tells me you're not talking about the swimming styles," I swallowed a hard lump of air as I backed away from him. His smile grew to a grin and his eyes darkened.

"Thanks captain obvious, yes what I'm planning is on getting you undressed, taking a hold of those nice breasts of yours, and fucking you until you pass out." He took a long stride towards me. My butt bumped into the couch behind me as he closed in. "Then when you can move, I'll do it again."

_Shit!_

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" I screamed, he had me on the beach next to the water on my knees as he pounded into me from behind, the erotic feeling of having sex outside making me come fast under his capable hands and body.

He smacked my butt, sending another wave of ecstasy through me. I opened up for him, wanting to feel every inch of him inside me.

He obliged, grinding his hips into my backside so that I could feel the outermost part of his member smacking against the spot aching for attention.

Something he did made me go rigid for a second as he slid a finger into my other entrance, pumping it there while he continued to give one of my nipples the attention it was begging for.

"Sesshomaru don't do that, mf—" he moved his hand from my breast to my mouth, sticking his fingers inside of my mouth and pressing them on my tongue.

Another one of his fingers slid into me from behind, he pumped them inside of me, the feeling making it so I could feel my orgasm all the way down to my bones.

"Shit," he hissed, I could feel him growing inside me.

I pulled my head back so his hand would come out of my mouth.

"Don't stop I'm coming," I breathed.

"Holy fuck this feels really good." Sesshomaru pressed his body against my back, moving his saliva covered fingers to my breast and pinching my nipple.

He located the sweet spot inside of me and rolled over it again and again, his hand pumping into me as I nearly screamed from the pleasure as the sensation rocked through my body.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled, my knees and muscles buckling as he brought me, my body tightening around both his member and his fingers and sucking at him, wanting him inside.

"Oh god, Rin!" He pressed his feverishly hot face into my skin as he came inside of me, his arm moving to my waist and pressing into me as far as he could go, pushing the back of me through his orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out of me, but stayed inside, his protruding appendage pulsing inside me and sending little waves of electric lust to my core.

Finally after a few minutes he pulled out, flipping me onto my back in the sand and pulling one of my legs up over his shoulder while he pinned the other one under him between his legs.

He looked me over, I was still panting, I had my hands over my breasts and I was watching him carefully to see what he was doing.

He entered me like this, instantly finding my spot, and hit leg pressed tightly against my outermost sensitivity. I threw my head back and spread my fingers across my breasts, bringing my nipples in between my fingers and pinching them there.

"After this we're going into town for a little while to pick up some things." Sesshomaru said randomly, looking at me from my spot in the warm sand.

"Mm," I nodded, punching my nipples again and rubbing my hips against him.

"Yes, keep doing that." He breathed, instead of pumping he pressed my leg as far down as it would go, and with the martial arts classes and the dancing, I could do the splits.

"Jesus why didn't you tell me you could do this?" He looked at my leg incredulously as he moved it entirely to my chest and up again easily. "Fuck yes!"

He put my leg up as fat as it could go, pressing into my body and rubbing on me both inside and out. A hot burning orgasm built up easily and rolled through my, sending me into a tizzy as my muscles convulsed around him.

He didn't stop, lessening the pressure as I calmed down to bring me over a little steeper of a hill that left me heaving. Sesshomaru looked at me, lessened the pressure again and started the build when I was ready. Again shocking my body when I felt it reach even further into me, my fingers grasped for his hair as I came, this one starting to border on pain.

"Alright," he sighed, pulling out of me while I was still convulsing. He picked me up into his arms and carried me up the little hill to the separate room, the bathroom.

He set me down in front of the door as he pulled open the door. Inside it was just like a normal bathroom, the only light coming from the window on the ceiling.

"Hop in the shower you're all covered in sand," he said, smacking my butt and sending some of it onto the floor before chuckling.

"Only if you get in with me." I teased, sliding the door open and stepping into the shower.

"You honestly need to tell me?" He shot back just as quick, getting in and turning the shower head away so he could start the water, pulling me away from the stream while the old water came out and trained through the pipes. Clean water started coming out at last.

"It's going to be a few minutes before it gets warm," Sesshomaru said as he checked the water, some of the water dripped down his arm and onto me. It wasn't that cold.

I pressed against him, wrapping my arms around his body and feeling his warmth against my skin. I'd be lying if I said I was okay with him leaving me, even if it was only going to be for a few months. His appendage wasn't stiff and pressing against me as I held him, making me look up curiously.

Sesshomaru pulled the shower head to rush lukewarm water onto us, the cooler temperature was nice after being under the beating sun for a while.

"You're not hard," I asked, touching him and instantly making him start to harden under my fingers. I encircled one of my hands around the base of him as he grew.

"I was just happy having you in here with me, now I'm horny. Thank you for changing the sweet moment into a sexual one." Sesshomaru seemed to have meant that to be serious but I only heard a pleased tone to his voice.

He was full size now, I was able to put my other hand on the shaft right after my other hand, he was thick enough that my fingers couldn't meet at the other side, and long enough with both my hands on him his head still poked out the other end.

I hadn't seen any other... dicks, before but I was pretty sure Sesshomaru was big. I looked up at him and pressed my face against his chest.

"Would you like it if I said words like," I cleared my throat, "dick." I mumbled, looking down again.

"Nah, you can keep calling it thingy if you want to." He chuckled, talking about the one time I'd ever referred to him.

We got out of the shower, pulling off a slightly musty towel from the rack on the wall.


	52. Departure

Sesshomaru folded his arms as they rode in the car towards the airport, a gnawing feeling in his stomach that he had learned meant this was completely _wrong_. He should stay, go to college here, find some way live with Rin. Something.

Rin bit his arm gently, sending a little jolt through him that made him stop thinking all together for a few seconds. The video he'd convinced her to make with him came into mind as she looked up at him with her lips on his skin.

Sesshomaru smiled satisfied he'd gotten her to do something so naughty, she was so submissive sometimes it was insane, and then flipped a switch and turned into the most infuriating person he'd ever known. That only made him want to punish her sexually.

Sesshomaru leaned next to her, placing his cheek against her hair.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"I'm going to be more worried about you, all alone in a campus full of girls." She shuddered.

"Hah, none of them will even be able to turn my head..." Sesshomaru moved even closer and bit her earlobe. "Don't touch anyone or I'll come back so fast to punish you, understand?"

She nodded, scooting up closer to him.

The airport sign loomed over the car and passed them in a flash. Both of them swallowing hard.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, her eyes were wide as she looked out the front window of the car, the airport closing in faster and faster.

The car stopped, Sesshomaru got out and gathered his luggage from the trunk while Rin helped, the rest of his family pulled up in the car behind them and clambered out in the same fashion. Immediately Izayoi ran to Rin and engulfed her in a hug.

"OhmydeargoodnessI'mgoingtomissyousomuch," Izayoi's words came out in nearly a garbled mush as she bawled over Rin. Sesshomaru smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too Izayoi," Rin's cheeks and a little rim around her eyes were starting to turn red as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Come on, lets get to our terminal before the plane leaves." Taishou sighed, patting Rin's head and giving her a half smile. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

"Oh come here you idiot," Izayoi pulled him into the hug with the two of them.

"Alright alright, lets not get so emotional." Inu Yasha grumbled. His arms were folded as he looked off at a different direction and Sesshomaru wasn't sure, but it looked like he was having his own emotional moment off by himself.

Izayoi didn't release them until her phone made a beeping noise and she had to check the time.

"Come on, lets get going." She sighed, putting her phone away and walking towards the door.

Sesshomaru and Rin sat on the bench as his parents checked in their bags.

"So, this is really happening." He said, breaking the silence. He sincerely wished this was all some kind of dream and that he'd just wake up back a the cabin with Rin sleeping next to him.

"Yup," Rin was looking over at the wall, not at anything in particular. Almost like she was spacing out.

Sesshomaru used her distraction to catch her off guard as he pulled her into a kiss. He roughly fisted his hands in her hair and took control of her mouth, she fought for dominance but Sesshomaru won easily. Her muscles relaxed and she let out a sigh, using her hands to pull him closer as he took control.

"How nice to be young," an older man said as he rolled his luggage to the check in line.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, placing his forehead against hers.

She laughed, giving him a half smile.

"I almost forgot where we were," she said sadly. "It was nice."

"Mm," Sesshomaru nodded, pulling her head to his lips and kissing her forehead.

The got up just as everyone's luggage was ready to be put on the plain, walking with the rest of his family to the security check line. A guard in a police uniform was standing next to a skinny little woman in her airport uniform as she checked tickets.

The sign above her said no persons past this station without tickets.

_'Fuck!'_ Sesshomaru looked around for a couple of seconds finding a good place and pulling Rin with him out o f the line.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a jumpy laugh escaping her as they just barely missed running into some people on their way to the line.

Sesshomaru pressed her against the wall between a large pillar and a corner, making her invisible to everyone around them when he pressed his body against her.

"It says you can't go through security check without a ticket," he panted, pulling her hip and kissing her neck. "God damn it why do we have to be in public right now!"

Sesshomaru growled at her chest, kissing her skin at the top of her shirt and moving under her chin. He found a trail back up to her mouth and began kissing her again, this time letting her have her way with him. His member hardened against her thigh, pressing against her.

"Mf," she squeaked as it touched her, he felt her warming up almost instantly.

"When I get back here," Sesshomaru panted as he pulled away and adjusted himself. "You're going to need a wheelchair."

She smiled at him, pulling him back and kissing him on the lips without pushing for more before pulling away and continuing to smile.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


	53. Phone Sex

I held my breath as I watched their plane take off through the window in the terminal. I'd give _anything_ to be on that plain right this second.

But I had plans.

I turned on my heal with a determined mind set to push away the depressing feelings as I walked out of that airport. Flipping open my phone I dialed my Aunt's number.

"Hey hon, are you ready to go?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Where are you?"

"I'm over in the pick up line on the east wing. About seven cars from where you're standing."

I looked around, spotting her blue vw bug and jogging. I got in, closing the door and pulling on my seat belt.

"Thank you for doing this for me." I said, I could feel my heart being crushed even though I was trying to tell myself that it wouldn't be that long.

Only a few months.

"You're welcome, everything's going to be fine, you'll see." She nudged my shoulder with her hand and squeezed reassuringly. I smiled up at her with as much sincerity as I could muster.

"Come on, lets go home." Kaede pulled out of the line and around the cars, speeding a little as she got out of the exit. I really didn't want to leave the airport, but it actually felt better not to have to see it.

"Welcome to Applebee's! My name is Rin," I smiled widely as I opened the door for the guests entering the restaurant. "So, how many in your party today?"

"Just the two of us," an older man said, his wife (I assumed) under his arm as she walked with him into the foyer.

"Alrighty," I bounced on my heals and checked the seating chart. "Would you like a table, high top, or a booth?"

"A booth please," she answered, smiling up at her husband, I fought down a little fit of envy.

"Sweet, if you would follow me."

"You're working really hard Rin, I'm glad we have you on our team." My manager said through the ear bud as I washed another table to get ready for the next group. The other two hostesses had gotten cut because it was a slow day today and they still didn't realize if you stopped moving at any point, that must mean you're not needed.

I finished that table fast and put the condiments back in the center perfectly before getting the window squeegee and taking care of some hand prints.

The more hours I rack up per day, the less time I have to wait.

I got home and fell into my bed. Aunt Kaede was volunteering at the old folks home tonight, which meant I was going to be alone.

Turning on my side, I fished my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"Hello?" His voice came through the phone groggily.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Rin, hi." I heard some shifting blankets for a second.

"Were you sleeping?" I wondered, tilting my head and looking at the clock. It was only ten.

"Yeah I have morning classes so I try to get into bed around nine, but I'm awake now don't worry about it." He assured me, I smiled wishing I could see his face. His hair was probably all over the place form sleeping.

"I wanted to try something," I paused and sat up a little, putting my elbow on the bed and holding up my head to be more comfortable.

"What do you want to do?" His voice came through playfully.

"I looked up what people do in long distance relationships and one of the things was phone sex." I said fast.

"Hm, alright how e go about doing this?" He chuckled once. "Can you reach through the phone or something?"

"No," I breathed. "What it says to do is... touch yourself while telling your partner what you want them to be doing to you until you both, you know."

"Come?" He asked, sounding more amused.

"Yes, that." I agreed.

"I like how you can't say words like penis, vagina, dick, pussy, come, or orgasm, can you even say boobs I've never heard you try?" He snorted, "alright, you go first."

"Okay," I let out a breath. "I want you to flip me over and run your nails on my skin, biting me gently as you pull my cloths off." My heart was pounding, I'd never talked dirty before and the feeling was unnerving and arousing.

"Yeah?" he breathed hard into the phone and I could hear some kind of smacking sound on the other end. "What else do you want?"

"I want you to," I swallowed, "Slam into me while you cup my..."

"Hah," he was still breathing hard. "I'm almost positive you're not touching yourself Rin, get your cloths off now."

I held the phone with my shoulder as I unbuttoned my pants and slid them off.

"Okay,"I paused for a second and reached down tentatively, finding a warm place and pressing my fingers against it gently.

"Rub it." He demanded.

I obliged, rubbing my fingers against it as he'd done, slowly heat started to build on the outside, but not inside and around like it did when he touched me. My breath started coming out faster.

"Now, you listen here, I was just fine sleeping and you called, the moment you said sex I was horny and you can't say any sexual words, I'm going to punish you for this. When I get over there I'm going to tie you to the bed and fucking rip the cloths off of you," he panted. "I'm going to spread your legs as far as they go and get deep inside that tight pussy of yours, I'll pound into your until you're begging me to stop and even when I come I'll just wait to get hard again and start _all over_."

"Ah," I gasped as I climaxed, my body shivered a little.

"Don't stop, if you stop I'll punish you even longer when I get back." His breathing was coming out ragged and hard against the phone, the sound in the background getting faster. "I'm going to throw you over my shoulder, get you in the lake and fuck you outside, I don't even care if someone sees us they should be so lucky to see your naked body. Gah!"

He stopped talking, the sound of him breathing the only thing I could hear now.

"Give me a sec I'll be right back."

A creaking noise sounded and after a minute I heard a door close. I waited, wondering what he was doing before the creaking sound came again.

"Alright I'm back," he sounded calmer now.

"Welcome back," I said happily.

"If it weren't for the long distance crap I'd ask you to leave your phone on while you sleep. I miss those quiet little snores of yours." He probably shifted, I could hear blankets moving again.

"I think you recorded us sleeping Sesshomaru," I reminded him of _that tape_ and shuddered.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as hearing you in person." He breathed. "I miss you."

"It's only been a week, but I miss you too." I pulled the covers over me and held the phone close to my ear. "I don;t want to hang up."

"Neither do I," Sesshomaru sighed again. "Alright screw the fees, I'll take care of them if it gets bad okay? Can you put your phone in front of you while you go to sleep?"

"Sure," smiling, I clicked on the speaker phone and set my phone in front of me. "Goodnight."

"Night," he said sleepily, I heard him yawn and I yawned too.

"Night," I repeated, my eyes closing and setting my head against the very welcoming pillow.


	54. Acceptance

Sesshomaru watched the little screen on the camera.

The scene was shaking as he set it down on a bench in the living room of the cabin, Rin shook her head but she was smiling in an embarrassed way. She was fully clothed and yet she still tovered her breasts as if she felt exposed.

"Come on, Sesshomaru I really, I just can't" She backed away with a deer in headlights look as Sesshomaru walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling ar the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm going to make you want it then," He'd said, pushing his had up her shirt and finding one of those nipples of hers. She groaned, pulling away from his hands.

"Sesshomaru no," She pushed his hands away.

"Sesshomaru _yes_." Sesshomaru said playfully, putting his hand down her pants instead.

Sesshomaru smiled at the face she'd made of next to pure rage whenever he did that to her.

"Fine, you made me do this," she groaned, pulling her hands up and grabbing his sides. "Gotcha!"

She started tickling him, running her fingers on the sides of his stomach and moving them on his skin.

"Stop, Jesus Rin don;'t touch me there hah!" Sesshomaru curled up in a fetal position as she assaulted him in all of his vulnerable spots, his face turning bright red as he struggled to breath.

"Oh wow your ears are red," she teased, pinching one.

"Don't touch them!" Sesshomaru laughed hard and gasped for air, pulling away from her evil fingers.

"You're ticklish here too!" She gasped and started playing with his ears.

Sesshomaru remembered almost tearing up at this point.

He turned around, tackling her and returning the favor, pulling up her shirt and placing his lips on her belly before blowing a lot of air and sending her into a fit of giggles as he blew a rhapsody on her skin. Ge moved up, pulling her shirt with him and found one of her breasts, a nipple peeking over the Rin of her bra.

He licked her, tacking in that rigid flesh and nipping at it, her back arched and she let out a sigh,

Sesshomaru moved his hands down to her pants and used his feet to help push them off so he wouldn't have to stop suckling on her. He undid his own, pulling out his penis and pressing it into her more than ready flesh.

"Not like this, get undressed all the way," she sighed.

"Okay," he agreed, pulling off his shirt and moving to get out of his pants, Rin pulled the rest of her cloths off and tossed them on the floor.

Sesshomaru licked his lips, pulling her legs up all the way to her chest and pounding into her fast and hard.

"N-no," She pulled back and put her legs down, opening her arms for him to come back. "Like this."

Sesshomaru got his arms under her body and pressed into her, grinding his hips into her and pressing as far as he could go. She wrapped her legs around him and brought her hands to his hair, panting quietly as they made love.

Light from outside his bedroom window in the frat house was starting to filter in, reluctantly, Sesshomaru turned off the camera and got out of bed.

Walking towards campus he noticed a girl he;d seen watching him recently leaning against the fence and looking around as if she was waiting for someone. Sesshomaru walked past her, hoping she didn't call out to him.

"Um, Sesshomaru Senpai?" She called.

Sesshomaru stopped, rubbed his temples for a second before plastering on a polite face and turning around. Sh was pretty, tall and lanky with long thin blcack hair that reached a little more than her shoulders down her back, she had almost black eyes and pale skin with a slightly rounded face, she also had red ribbons in her hair and it looked like shed dressed in the red dress just to call him out.

But of course she was just pretty, all the girls that had tried to get him were merely pretty. It wasn't like they were going to get anywhere though, Sesshomaru only wanted the one girl he couldn't have.

No longer waiting for an answer, she started. "You should know, that I like you."

"I'm sorry, but I have girlfriend." Sesshomaru bowed respectfully before turning around and stalking further along the sidewalk towards his classes.

_'Why can't they just gt the message already!'_

His phone rang unexpectedly after class.

"Hello?" he asked, it'd been six months since he'd moved back so naturally he always answered in Japanese.

"Sesshomaru" His mother squealed through he phone, making him pull the phone away. "Honey why don't you come home for the weekend?"

"Sure," he agreed, all the better a reason to avoid the crazy girls at college.

Sesshomaru hopped into his car and drove out of the parking lot towards town.

His parents' house sat on a little hill overlooking a pretty good size yard, it made it easy to spot. He pulled into their driveway and parked, locking the doors, begrudgingly, he walked slowly up to the doorstep and slid open the door, taking off his shoes and stepping into the house. "I'm home!"

"Oh welcome back honey," Sesshomaru's mother ran towards him and hugged him. He hadn't been here in a few weeks.

"Hey... mom." He still wasn't used to calling Izayoi mom but the way he face lit up whenever he did made him happy too. He waked into the living room and sat down next tot he heater where his dad was eating a bento.

Sesshomaru watched the television blankly as another woman rolled a wheel and got ready to go through the obstetrical course she'd selected.

"Did I get any more letters?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin usually wrote to him every day, in Japanese no less. She didn't really speak japanese over the phone anymore because the last time Sesshomaru had laughed when she mixed up a word and se ended up saying she was going to eat his toes.

"Nope, not today." Izayoi smiled at Sesshomaru and waved her hands suddenly remembering something. "Oh, my goodness are you hungry?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, nodding slightly.

_'No letters today,'_ Sesshomaru folded his arms and contemplated calling her.

"That girl really dd a number on you didn't she?" Taishou asked, looking his son in the eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded, pulling out his cell phone and dialing her umber.

"Hello?" She asked in English.

"Hi, I just wanted to talk to you." Sesshomaru breathed, hearing her voice was like suddenly having oxygen after not having enough for too long.

"I'm so sorry, I'm at work right now. Can I call you back later?" She asked, she sounded sad.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru mumbled. "Bye."

"Bye," the phone cut out.

"Okay here you go," Izayoi said, placing a plate in front of him. "I would have just made a plate for your father, but he came back from work to see you before he ate his lunch."

"Yup, and I'm eating it now because it's the best damn lunch and it's not going to waist." He replied, taking another bite of rice.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Izayoi said cheerfully.

"She seems happy," Sesshomaru mumbled, eating small bites of food.

"Hello," a young sounding girl said in Japanese from down the hallway.

Sesshomaru's ears pricked, but the voice only sounded slightly familiar.

_'I wonder if it's someone I used to know as a kid...?'_

"Ohmypreciousgirl!" Izayoi's words came out all at once making Sesshomaru shake his head, until he realized.

She'd just spoke English.

Sesshomaru's head snapped to the doorway that lead down the hallway.

"Is your son home?" The girl continued in perfect Japanese, she didn't seem to have an accent but it sounded like she was fluent.

"Yes oh my gosh he'll be so happy to see you!" His mother continued in English.

_'It... it can't be."_

Taishou chuckled to himself as Izayoi came down the hall. Short, fluffy black haired girl in a heavy coat with a scarf wrapped around her face followed, her shoulders still had snowflakes on them. She was holding a thick envelope in front of her like it was a shield.

"Hi," she said, waving a large mitten covered hand at him.

Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, his mouth slack a little bit as he closed his eyes and opened them again, pleased when she was still standing there, real as ever.

He darted over o her, pulling down her scarf to find a cold reddened nose and cheeks on her rounded face, her normally shell pink lips looked slightly blue, Sesshomaru knew how he could fix that.

He pulled her into a kiss, not caring his parents were in the room. Her brown eyes widened and for a moment it seemed like she didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru held her tighter, feeling her relax under the thick coat as she accepted him taking over her mouth.

Someone cleared their throat and Sesshomaru broke the kiss, leaving a very bundled up Rin gasping for breath before he shot a not very angry but slightly annoyed look.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling her away so he could get her out of her winter garb. Izayoi took her coat, scarf, and mittens.

"Well," She started slowly, holding up the letter.

It looked identical to the letter he'd gotten in acceptance to go to the University of Tokyo.

Sesshomaru took it, opening it and finding the exact thing his had said, save for the names where Rin's name was placed instead of his.

An acceptance letter to the University of Tokyo.


	55. First Day

I fidgeted nervously at the long table in the lecture hall, a young kid sat next to me doing the same thing.

"How old are you?" He asked, turning to me and smiling nervously. He had long russet colored hair and he was slightly shorter than me, he couldn't be more than sixteen.

"I'm nineteen." I replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Dang, I thought you were around my age, it's going to be weird being the youngest kid enrolled in these courses." He sighed, pulling his elbows onto the table and burying his head in his hands.

"How old are you?" I wondered, maybe he was younger than 16?

"I'm seventeen." He said, not looking up.

"Oh that's not that bad." I said reassuringly, patting him on the back. "You'll be fine."

"What are you majoring in?" He asked, looking at me from between his fingers.

"Physics," I shrugged. "It was hard to get the course thought, the require you to have an undergraduate degree and a lot of recommendations. I had to jump through hoops because I'm from America. It's going to be tough I might be the only one in my respective major from the U.S."

The kid looked at me like I'd just told him the secret of the universe, his large doe brown eyes widening as a smile spread across his face.

"What's your name?" he asked, suddenly.

"Rin...?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I can call you by your first name then? Rin Chan?" He used the baby name that little little kids used with each other. I smirked and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah sure why not." I shrugged.

"So, physics, how good are you in that field as a guess?" he started bouncing in his seat.

"Hm, it's actually kind of hard to explain." I looked around the room for something to calculate. "There, you see that cup on the table a row down from us?"

"Way over there?" He pointed to the cup I was talking about, a simple white plastic cup that had a little bit of water in it about seven point five feet away.

"Watch," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a penny, throwing it at the cleared spot in front of me in the direction of the glass, using the ri m so that it would get the right trajectory.

It landed in the cup.

"I can also tell you how fast that went, how many pennies can fit in that cup now, and exact distance between us and my target object."

"Your target object is about seven feet, six inches and I'm going to guess three centimeters give or take, the shot took point four seconds before it hit the table and three point nine seconds before reaching the target. Two hundred and seventy seven more pennies theoretically could fill that cup."

"Well I would have said two hundred eighty but if you have to be exact," I humphed and put my elbows on the table. Leaning forward to listen to the October entrance speech. "Why is it so cold here already?" I wondered.

"Some winters just get like that around here," the kid shrugged. "So how do you do that?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Make your hand use the amount of force you need to get the right speed trajectory and distance, I can't do that."

"It took a lot of practice," I admitted. " used to have this clock in my room and I liked to bounce things off the floor and get them stuck on top of it, used to baffle my aunt when I finally learned how to do it."

"I scared the crud out of my dad when he set his paperwork on the table and I completed it, at the time I'd thought it was just some special homework until he came back to the living room and found all of his work done in my horrible handwriting. You should have seen the look on his face."

I snorted.

"After that I skipped several grades, got into high school early, and graduated with honors, my classmates picked on me a lot so they were surprised when I graduated before them."

"Did they ever apologize?" I asked, _so that's where his insecurity came from. Poor kid._

"Nope." he shrugged.


	56. Welcome To The Frat House

Sesshomaru let out a long exasperated breath.

Rin had been in his reach for two days now, and he's fine with kissing and nuzzling and all that but she's just too arousing right now! Whenever she ate, looked at him, the sound she made when she stubbed her toe all of it ah!

She'd spent the last two nights in a separate room at his parents house with him for the weekend before she went on Monday for her orientation. He probably would have just done it in the house if it weren't for the fact that the sound in one room can be heard on the other side of the house.

Sesshomaru stalked out of his last class of the day wondering if she was still going through the campus tour.

"Oh, really?" A now familiar sounding voice said in Japanese, it was still extremely weird to hear Rin speaking Japanese but he was going ot have to get used to it.

Sesshomaru turned around at the sound of her voice a little ways away.

She was holding onto her bag but her body language said she was comfortable talking to the teenage kid standing next to her, a little red haired boy that was slightly shorter than her watched her intently as she explained something. She moved her arms as she spoke which meant she was really into the conversation.

Her brown eyes flashed to Sesshomaru. A slow smile spread across her face and echoed in her features as the look of pure unadulterated joy came across her.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile when she did that.

"I'll see you in class Shippo." She said, waving as she jogged over to Sesshomaru.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the kid who now looked around like he was lost. "He seems pretty fond of you."

"I guess you could say he is," Rin admitted. "Fond as in an admiring kind of way though."

"For a second there I thought you were telling me I had a revile." Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, glaring at the russet haired kid until he left. "Because if you don't remember I think I told you what would happen if you start falling for someone else." He whispered against her lips.

"I remember," she breathed, her body shivering under his touch.

"Hm," Sesshomaru humphed, looking around for a second before leaning over and grabbing Rin by the legs and throwing her over his shoulder. Literally.

"Wait, put me down!" She squealed, trying to free herself.

Sesshomaru laughed and started walking back to where he was staying in the frat house. The house came into view at the end of the road, it was too cold for anyone to be outside but it's not like he'd stop even if they did see him.

He reached into his pocket and fished out the key, opening the door and going inside.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru!" Atsuo, one of the boys that stayed in the house wooped. "Bout damn time I was beginning to worry!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru growled, giving him the death stare before taking Rin upstairs.

He threw her on the bed, slamming the door shut.

"When did you get strong?" She asked, pulling her shoes off and her coat.

"I started taking martial arts classes to get rid of the stress from wanting to fuck you all the time and not having a way to get to you." He yanked off his shirt reveling a good amount of muscle build.

"Shit," she whispered, her eyes widening as she looked him over.

"If you like those cloths than you better take them off before I get to you." Sesshomaru warned her, cracking his knuckles.

She quickly fumbled for the buttons on her shirt before slipping it off and pulling her bra off. Sesshomaru couldn't wait anymore, even with is pants still on he tackled her, pressing him into the bed and taking one of her nipples.

The bed creaked when he moved.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. It looked like she wasn't going to say anything about the fact that there were other people in the house.

"Mm?" he looked up at her without removing his mouth, instead, moving his other hand to the next soft mound and pinching her nipple.

Her hips convulsed, coming upward for him.

Sesshomaru reluctantly let go, getting up and undoing her pants so he could slide them off. He grabbed her butt and squeezed it, dragging his nails along her legs as he opened her. She shivered again, putting her head back into the pillows. Sesshomaru flicked his tongue on the nub of her, just once and her entire body jumped. Without waiting for her to calm down, Sesshomaru took her clit into his mouth, sucking on the most sensitive place and rubbing it ever so lightly with his teeth .

She got wet fast, Sesshomaru slid two fingers into her, pumping on the spot inside her body that just sent her wild.

He could feel her getting warm around his fingers and pulled away, leaving her panting on the bed while he undid his own pants, kicking them off.

"Are you still on birth control?" He said, his breath was coming out ragged as he pressed his face into the soft skin between her breasts.

"Yes," she whispered, pulling on his shoulders.

Sesshomaru slowly put himself into her, feeling every single inch squeezing him tighter than before as he slid into her body. His head pressed up against her spot, hot inside of her. He breathed hard for a few minutes, letting the sensation of having her arms and legs wrapped around her while he was inside come, and enjoying it.

She moved her hips, pressing herself against him and trying to come.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself and began grinding into her, the bed creaked loudly as he moved.

"God I hate this bed," Sesshomaru grumbled as he thrust into her, the creaking only worse.

"I like it, it's strangely erotic." Rin contradicted.

"Oh?" Dirty girl indeed, Sesshomaru looked at her darkly before pulling her legs up and beginning to pound into her, the entire bed creaking so loud and the metal headboard hitting the wall with loud bangs.

She moaned, pulling her hands up and covering her breasts.

"Play with your nipples," he managed between breaths.

She did as he asked, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Her insides started to heat up and let more of him in, now he was all the way. Moans that almost sounded animal escaped her as she came. He wasn't going to stop though, grabbing her hips he pulled out, flipping her over and grabbing the bed frame.

Using his upper body strength he ground deep into her like this, he could feel his outermost member smacking against the sweet spot.

"I'm going to come Rin," Sesshomaru panted, pulling on her hips as he ground into her, his body naturally swelling and making it so he could feel even more as he dragged in and out of her. He pulled almost the entire way out with each pump, loving the way every inch of her felt as she climaxed again.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, her arms buckling and putting her in an even more accessible position. Sesshomaru pushed all the way as far as he could go as he came.

"Yes," he groaned, feeling the pressure leave his body painfully.


	57. I'll Take You Where I Damn Well Please

One extremely warm leg was draped over my body as Sesshomaru took over the entire bed. I would have been able to push him off if it weren't for the fact he was damn heavy now. I turned from under him, wiggling under his leg and poking his chest with the tip of my finger.

_Dang._ The only word that popped into my head. His chest was thicker to say the least, muscles toned his shoulders, arms, stomach, and even his legs. The guy looked like he'd been working out every day since he left! I'm surprised I didn't notice this last night!

My face flushed.

Well, then again I didn't really think about anything last night except one single part on his body. The world could have exploded and I wouldn't have given a damn.

I poked his chest again.

"You know," Sesshomaru said groggily, looking at me by opening one eye with a slightly annoyed face. "You shouldn't wake me from a sex dream, it could be bad for you."

"Well that's all the action you're getting this morning because I have class." I said teasingly, further trying to wiggle out from under him, the bed creaked loudly as I moved.

"I like how you're being smart with me when you're stuck." He chuckled, putting the pillow over his face and not removing his leg from my waist.

"Ugh," I groaned, giving up and falling back into the bed.

"Alright," he lifted his leg off of me. "I'll stop messing with you get to class."

I snorted, leaning over and pulling the pillow off of his face to kiss him. He smiled without opening his eyes.

"Bye," I whispered, swinging my legs off the bed and standing. Another creaking sound came from behind me. He smacked me on the butt, sending a flash of stinging pain across my skin.

"Ouch hey!" I grabbed the burning skin and looked, an angry red hand print forming there.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." he was sitting up how and smirking evilly at my reddened flesh.

"Jerk," I hissed, glaring at him while I grabbed my cloths.

"And thus we conclude that the vertical and horizontal components of a projectile's motion are independent when an object is sent through the air at high speed. If the mass and size of the object are out of average proportions, the distance and trajectory of the object will then weigh mostly on how much resistance it creates while air born."

My little tape recorder clicked nearly silently in front of me while I recorded the lecture and took notes. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, the slight stinging still making it so I couldn't sit directly on that side of my butt.

"Are you okay?" Shippo whispered to me quietly.

"Yeah," I sighed, putting my elbow on the table and concentrating on my notes.

As if he got that I wanted to listen to the lecture, he stopped talking and started writing his own notes again, thankfully.

And it went on like this, time passed leisurely by between regular classes and my advanced physics class. I was taking the four year course so I could get my doctorate. The girl I found out I was rooming with, her name was Sango. She was sweet, strong, but not very funny due to the fact that she took everything seriously, the complete and utter opposite of the boyfriend I met when she asked me to go with her on a double date.

Miroku, I had met, was a flirtatious guy with an eye for every single thing that had a hole and moved, unless Sango was around. Surprisingly enough she found a way to make him behave.

I wished I could say the same for Sesshomaru.

Sitting in the bar for the first time ever after my twenty first birthday we'd planned to go and try drinking. Sure the frat kids tried to get us to drink a lot of times and honestly I thought it might be fun until I came back from one of my classes and the house was filled with drunk passed out women and men, some who had peed themselves and barf was on the floor.

Sesshomaru asked me to never ever agree to drink with anyone on campus if they asked, I had no problem agreeing to that. But when a kid that had noticed me around campus tried really, _really_, hard to peruse me, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to start threatening him. One thing is being protective the other thing is actually threatening a kid just for hitting on me.

So I decided to spend the day alone.

I stared at the little white cup in front of me.

A man sat down next to me, leaning forward he put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "hey, do you like chocolates? I can treat you real nice."

I scrunched my face, the man smelled like alcohol.

"Screw off," I shot, wrapping my fingers around my cup. I was not going to be able to do this alone...

"Hey—"

"Didn't you hear the lady, she said back off."

My eyes darted to a familiar sounding voice, which was strange because when I looked up at him I instantly knew I'd never known the man pushing away the drunken guy. The tall, but seemingly young man looked at me and smiled, he had a back pack on even though we were in a bar and had long black hair in a pony tail.

"Rin, it's been a while how nice to see you again." He addressed me by my first name, which I'd learned is something rude to do when you don't know someone personally.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows/

"You don't remember me? Wait..." He inspected me thoroughly. "Oh, you're not my friend Rin, it's uncanny you look just like her..."

"Weird, because that's my name." I shrugged and turned back around to face the counter.

"Well, maybe it's just coincidence then, might you need company?" He said nicely, sitting down next to me in the spot that guy had been sitting in.

"I have a boyfriend, no I'm not kidding he's just not here, no I'm not interested in a one night stand I don't care how nice you are, no to anything else weird you might ask for, and yes I could use some company." I sighed. "What's your name?"

"It's Fuj— It's Fu." He said, raising my curiosity more.

"Okay, Fu, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked, trying to delay trying the smelly drink further.

"I was passing by, I saw you through the window by yourself, I thought you were the Rin I knew and wondered where your husband was. But you turned out not to be her after all." He gave me a half smile and waved for the bartender. "Yeah I'll get the gin and tonic."

The bartender turned to start mixing his drink.

"There you are!"

I sighed.

"God damn it Rin I've been looking all over for you," Sesshomaru stormed throught he bar and stepped rudely in front of Fu.

"Hey, so you must be this boyfriend she talked about." Ru laughed, putting his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Almost instantly I watched in amazement as all of Sesshomaru's muscles relaxed all at once.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Rin," he said, standing up and patting me on the shoulder.

The moment his hand made contact I felt like someone had just touched me with an iron.

"Ouch," I sucked in a quick breath and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt, finding a red mark there. Fu snickered once and turned, walking towards the door.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked, not sounding mad surprisingly.

"I have no idea," I shrugged, taking a sip from my cup.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, we were supposed to have fun and I ruined it for you." Sesshomaru sighed. "Wait, how long have you been drinking?"

"This is my first cup, I figured if I put it off long enough you'd come and find me." I admitted. "And here you are. You're predictable."

"So what is that?" Sesshomaru continued, eying my cup.

"Sake, it tastes good." I put it down and licked my lips, the texture was creamy and sweet.

"You mean rice wine, there's a lot of different kinds of sake Rin." Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. "Let me try."

"There wasn't much I already—" he cut me off my pressing his lips to mine and taking over my mouth, pulling back to capture one of my lips and suck on it before letting me go.

"You're right, it is good."

I looked at the bar, the amount of cups baffling me.

"Where did all those come from?" I asked, tilting my head a little bit in confusion.

Sesshomaru shrugged, his face was flushed.

I liked it when he looked like that, I decided, dissolving into a fit of giggles and poking his cheek. Sesshomaru always looked sexier when he was frazzled.

A great idea popped into my head.

Leaning forward I tugged on some of his hair so he'd get closer. He leaned in, a puzzled face forming as I whispered in his ear.

"Lets go do it," I whispered, snorting once and sitting back up.

He looked around frantically for a couple of seconds before finding my face again.

"Where?" he looked like he was asking the question of the universe, only making me laugh again. He's eyes widened for a second before he smiled mischievously. "Wait, I know where."

"Huh?"

He got up and grabbed my hand, dropping a fifty on the counter and pulling me away from the bar. I giggled like an idiot as he led me through the place through a narrow hallway that lead to the exit. He stopped, pulling me into a different door and locking it behind us.

"We're in a bathroom?" I wondered, looking around the slightly small room that consisted of a tile floor, one light, a toilet and a sink.

"Yup," he didn't hesitate to push me against the wall and pull up my skirt, his hand finding the hem of my panties and pulling them down.

"No, not here, nn!" I nearly groaned when he slid two fingers into me easily, pulling them out to rub the sweet spot. "No," I panted.

"Yes," He pulled away and undid his jeans. My eyes widened as I got a view of him standing to attention. "All he needs to know is weather you want him from the back or the front but I don't think he's going to take no for an answer."

This was the first time I'd ever heard him talk like that.

"Well, 'he' is going to have to learn to start taking no for an answer, I don't want to have sex in a bathroom." I said frankly, the situation sobering me.

"I can make you want to," he said darkly, pulling my hand up and taking one of my fingers in his mouth.

"No," I breathed, pulling back and finding a wall, Fingers slid into me, finding the place inside that my body desperately wanted him to touch and pressing on it. "Hn mh n-nn."

"You know I hate it when you start talking nonsense." Sesshomaru mumbled against my captured finger, only sending more heat down my body. He pulled my shirt pu and found one of my nipples, taking it with his free hand and pinching it.

"Please," I panted, pulling again as the heat built inside me. My breasts started to ache for more attention.

"Please what? You really want me to stop Rin?" He teased, pulling those fingers away from my body.

I heaved against the wall, a haze filling my mind that was telling me one thing.

Have him, take him inside!

"I want you to," I let out, placing my hands against the wall.

"Say it," he groaned, pressing the head of himself against me.

"Fuck me!"


	58. Things I'm Forgetting

Sesshomaru grinned.

"Gladly."

He pulled her panties away in one quick sweep, stuffing them into his pocket and pulling her off of the floor by her legs. Rin's hips convulsed as he pressed into her, a groan escaping her slowly as she leaned most of her weight against the wall.

Sesshomaru pulled her legs into the crook of his arms and started grinding her against the wall. Delicate moans escaping her mouth as she reached around his head and pulled his face to her breasts. He took in the rigid flesh, rubbing it on the flats of his teeth and pressing his entire mouth onto her breast as he found a better position.

She was hot and tight around him as he found her spot, grinding it as often as he could while he picked and teased her breasts. Her heaving breaths getting higher and higher as her muscles clenched tight.

"That a girl," Sesshomaru managed, pushing further as she warmed more. The music outside the room pounded loudly, shaking the walls.

She yelled as he brought her over her first, wetness coming from her and making it so every stroke was messy and slippery. Sesshomaru pressed against her, his stomach muscles burning.

"I can't—ah! do this for much longer," He pressed his face against her shoulder and bit her skin lightly. She was hot again and her pulse was racking up again with her breath hitched, she could probably come again if he managed fast enough.

Pulling her up a little more so he could press all the way against her he stroked the place that sent her wild, finding it helped him along too. His member started swelling inside of her, becoming fore and more sensitive by the second.

_'Just, a little more!'_

"Ah!" She yelled, pulling on his shoulders and squeezing her arms around him as she released, the motion inside of her body easily triggering his and sending a flash of hot pleasure through him as he came.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said fast, pulling her panties out of his picket and handing them to her before redoing his pants. "Let's get out of here."

Light filtered in from the slightly open window in the hotel room onto Sesshomaru's face. He scrunched his eyes closed for a second before opening them and sitting up. Not a good idea, a pounding headache started in the back of his head.

Rin was sleeping curled up in a ball like usual.

Sesshomaru moved on the excessively large bed and started kissing her forehead, trailing down her cheek and to her shoulder, nudging away her arm that covered her breasts and finding one of her nipples.

"Mm," she moaned in her sleep, turning on her back and letting out a sigh. A little smile played across her slightly flushed face for just a moment before she brought her hand up to her forehead and made a pained look.

"Yeah, hurts for you too eh?" Sesshomaru stopped,a small flash of color catching his attention. "When did you get this?"

Using the tip of his finger he lightly trailed the light blue crescent moon on the back of her shoulder.

"What?" Rin turned and pulled at her arm so she could see it. "Do you remember going to a tattoo place last night?"

"No," he looked off and thought about it for a few minutes. "Actually I don't remember much after leaving the bar... besides, if you got that last night there would be a scab."

"Hey you have one too," she said sounding surprised, pulling on his arm and finding an identical marking on his shoulder in the opposite place.

"Maybe they're fake tattoos," Sesshomaru concluded, scratching at the mark but not finding any trace of residue to mark they were fake.

"Want to take a shower and find out?" Rin asked playfully, leaning over and licking the mark.

"Yeah," he smiled, in his mind unsure of what to make of things. When did they get a hotell room? And where the crap were they at that...


End file.
